


Sustenance

by Shwtlee



Series: Reylo Historical AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Eavesdropping, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Baby Padme, Baby Solo, Breast Massage, Breastfeeding, Brother Feels, Captain Ben Solo, Confrontation, Dancing, Death in child birth, Devoted Reylo, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feeding sessions, Feels, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Historical AU, Hurt/Comfort, Inheritance Issues, Insignificant past relationship, Kinky stuffs with breast, Lactation Kink, Library scene, Master of the manor, More tender baby moments, POV Kylo Ren, Picnic, Pining, Reylo Baby, Reylo wedding, Secret Lovers, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Smut, Sneaking Around, Solo Brothers, Solo-Skywalker family drama, Stolen Kisses, Stolen Moments, Vaginal Fingering, Varykino, Victorian era, Wedding, accidental nudity, adult nursing relationship, baby's day out, back massage, balls, barely mentioned, ben lends a helping hand, carriage ride, co sleeping, death due to illness, eventual kiss, for rey, i'm sure you guys already knew it, okay it is quite a slow burn, only for the plot, oral smut, slowish burn, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 80,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwtlee/pseuds/Shwtlee
Summary: Six months ago Captain Ben Solo received a letter at his posting with the news of his elder brother, Anakin’s untimely death. The letter from his uncle urged him to return to his family estate and take on the family responsibility. Bound by duty Ben returns home only to find himself captivated by a beautiful young woman unaware that their lives are about to change and deep desires awoken.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReyloRobyn2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for my wifey Robyn. It is one of her favourite kinks. ;)
> 
> Please read the tags, it might not be everyone's cup of tea, so please be warn.

 

 

* * *

 

It had been six months since Captain Ben Solo received the letter at his posting with the news of his elder brother, Anakin’s untimely death. The letter was from his uncle who urged him to return to his family estate and take on the family duty.

 

But Ben Solo was not born to take on the Family title, he was afterall the youngest son of the family. His grandfather Bail Organa passed his peerage to his grandson and declare him his heir. Grandfather Anakin Skywalker had done the same; his son Luke - who was knighted after his first battle - took a vow of celibacy. It all passed down to Anakin. The eldest son who was born with all the Organa-Solo-Skywalker charms, but none of the health and vitality.

 

The younger Solo was the polar opposite of his brother. While Anakin was frail and sickly, Ben was healthy and strong. Anakin was the life of the party, quick to smile and charm everyone around him. While Ben was quiet, reserved and quick to anger. He didn't have the temperament to take on Anakin’s responsibilities. But now he had to. So he sat down to write a letter to his superiors. Stating his situation and asking to be relieved of his duty.

 

It had been six months since Ben had lost his one and only best friend and everything in his life has changed.

 

* * *

 

_“Ben! Slow down, brother.” Anakin called after him. But Ben didn’t have the patience to indulge him right now._

 

_“Leave me be, Ani, I need to be alone.” Ben said over his shoulder, without slowing his pace._

 

_“Ben you know I can’t walk as fast as you.” Anakin sounded out of breath, and that made Ben slow down a little. He finally stopped and slowly turned around to face his brother._

 

_“Thank you!” Anakin huffed doubling over, bracing his hands on his knees as he caught his breath._

 

_Ben reached out and rubbed his back, “Are you alright, Ani?”_

 

_His brother straightened up. “I will be fine. Let us sit?”_

 

_They sat on the log by the path, and looked out at the field. Ben stared out at the distance, he could see the manor, and if he listened closely we could hear the bustling even from this far._

 

_“They are just worried, you must know that.” Anakin implored._

 

_“This is my work brother. What do they expect me to do? Not take this promotion? Give up on my ambitions? And do what? Stay here? I don’t have a future here Anakin. This is your house, your future, I have no part in this.”_

 

_Anakin sighed. “I am not going to stop you from chasing your dreams. I know you are a soldier, it’s in your blood. It is a noble act to serve one’s country. And I couldn’t be more proud of you little brother. But just promise me one thing?”_

 

_“And what would that be?” Ben asked, amused by his words._

 

_“That you will return home to us, your nieces and nephews will need their uncle to give them horseback rides, and also to teach them how to ride a horse. I am hopeless in those aspects.” Anakin said with feigned disdain in his voice._

 

_Ben laughed and bumped his shoulder, “Is there something you are not telling me brother? Is there a little Solo on its way?”_

 

_Anakin managed to look bashful rubbing the back of his neck. “No, not yet, but someday soon.”_

 

_Ben got to his feet and held a hand out for his brother. Anakin took it and Ben hefted him up._

 

_“I am very happy for you and Katherine.” Ben said as they started walking back to the manor._

 

_“Thank you, and I am happy for your promotion. But just promise me you'll come back home.”_

 

_Ben nodded, it was foolish to make such a promise, but he would indulge him. He loved his brother and he would lie, if only to appease him._

 

_“I promise.”_

 

* * *

 

Ben Solo reached the manor as the sun was setting in the sky. He was the Captain of a regiment overseas, so it took him a while to sort out his responsibilities. But during that time tragedy hit the household once again. His sister-in-law, Katherine took to her bed immediately after her husband’s death. She was pregnant, but her will to live all but left her and she died during childbirth.

 

When he stepped down from the carriage he could feel the manor wasn't the same as he had left behind. There seemed to be a dark cloud over it. And it unsettled Ben to no limits. Anakin was the life of Organa Manor, Ben always made everything worse. How would he even attempt to restore what was once before.

 

He strode down to the main entrance and was met by his mother, she too didn’t look her regal self, wearing the customary black gown for mourning. She reached her arms towards him and Ben had to duck down to embrace her. He didn’t hold back like he once did. His mother needed him now more than ever, and he would oblige her this much.

 

“Oh I have missed you, Ben.” Leia Organa-Solo pulled back, her eyes swimming. “You must be tired from the long journey. Come I’ve asked them to serve us tea in the parlor.”

 

Ben was sitting by the fire by the time they were served with tea and refreshments. He had been quiet, looking at the fire burning on the hearth.

 

“How is the child faring?” Ben asked finally.

 

“She is doing well. She is so beautiful. She has Ani’s eyes.” His mother gave him a watery smile.

 

“Jen, could you please ask Lady Rey to bring baby Padme to meet her uncle?” Leia asked the maid who was serving the tea.

 

“Yes, milady.” the maid curtsied and left.

 

“Lady Rey?” Ben asked, his brows furrowing.

 

Leia sighed. She somehow managed to look even paler than before.

 

“Ben Kenobi, died last month.”

 

Ben swallowed hard, he wasn’t even aware that his namesake had expired.

 

“His granddaughter, Rey, poor girl, old Ben tried to make sure she inherited the estate, but alas, it wasn’t meant to be. Her husband died in the war and she miscarried her baby.” Leia paused, wiping her eyes, “The next of kin is a distant cousin who didn’t want to keep a young widow in the house, so young Rey was left with nowhere to go.”

 

Ben took in the information. He never had the opportunity to meet this young woman, but he had heard of her.

 

“I had to take her in, she is so young, besides I am her Godmother and I made a promise to old Ben before he died.”

 

Just then the doors of the parlor opened and Ben turned. He felt his heart stop for a second, his eyes were met with the most beautiful woman he’d ever behold in his life. He was on his feet in an instance.

 

“Aw there she is, the stars of my sky.” Leia cooed, as Lady Rey brought the baby close to her.

 

Ben couldn’t stop looking at the young woman, and had to physically shake himself out of his trance to focus on the scene that was unfolding in front of him.

 

Baby Padme was swaddled in white linen wrappings and placed on a lace quilt over Rey’s arms. She was slowly waking up hearing all the commotion going around her.

 

Ben was still rooted to the spot when his mother gestured him to come closer.

 

Lady Rey was looking down at the baby, her face had a serene glow, full of love and affection towards the baby she was holding in her arms. She hadn’t taken her eyes off her even once since she walked into the room.

 

Ben came closer to look at the object of her attention. Peering down he saw a turf of dark Blonde hair and rosy cheeks. Then she opened her eyes, and his brother’s eyes were staring back at him. Ben felt overwhelmed with emotions. He never thought he’d see those eyes ever again. But there they were, looking back at him.

 

He was surprised when he saw a tear dropping on Padme’s nose, the baby squirmed, and Ben realized it fell from his eyes.

 

“Ben, are you crying dear?” Leia said, placing her hand on his arm.

 

Ben rubbed at his cheek and his hand came back wet. He was indeed crying. When he pulled his eyes up, they were met with Ms. Rey’s. She was looking straight at him. Their eyes met and Ben felt a spark run through his body, he instantly felt a connection. And even though he had no way of knowing, he had a feeling she felt it too.

 

He cleared his throat and dragged his eyes away from the beautiful woman in front of him, and looked at his mother.

 

“She is the mirror image of Ani. May i hold her?” He said, looking back at young woman.

 

“Of course.” She delicately handed the baby to him. She was so cautious, like she didn’t quite feel confident to hand him the precious bundle.

 

Padme looked so small in his arms. She was probably the smallest human being he ever saw and she was indeed the most precious one.

 

That was the moment Ben Solo’s life truly changed. His world had shifted and he knew he wasn’t going anywhere.  He was tied to the manor; to his family, and to this small child.  The last remnant of his brother, and he didn’t know if he had any fight left in him to oppose this.

 

He held the baby for a little while, lost in his thoughts as the ladies talked in hushed voices. Then he heard _her_ address him, and was brought back to the moment.

 

“Your Grace, it’s time for her feed, and she looks a little tired.” Lady Rey said, looking at the baby with a softness that pulled at his heart.

 

He carefully handed the baby to her, Ms. Rey bid them both goodnight and walked out of the room with Padme in her arms.

 

“I brought her here before Padme was born. She is a special one.  I do not know how would I have survived all this if she wasn’t here. She was like a blessing to us.”

 

His mother continued the story.  Informing him how Rey Kenobi instantly became friends with Katherine; how she manage to lift her mood so much that Leia almost hoped Kathy would survive the childbirth. Then after Padme was born she took over the child’s care, and how Padme probably thinks Rey _is_ her mother. She even took charge of the household while Leia was overcome with grief after losing Katherine so soon after Anakin. How she still helped around the house as well as taking care of the child.

 

The more he listened the more Ben became enamored by the young woman. She was well-educated, born and raised in upper-class society, but she never showed interest in marriage, and her grandfather indulged her. She had the best tutors, teaching her arts, history, language and literature. She even traveled to Europe with her grandfather. Her mother died when she was very young, so she took charge of the household at a very early age and had been the mistress of Kenobi Manor for some time.

 

Old Ben all but planned to leave everything to her, including training her to run the estate, but the man underestimated his own mortality.  And marrying her to a commoner, who she called friend, had been a foolish mistake. But who was Leia to judge? She was sure she would have treated her own daughter much the same way, and wouldn’t have forced her into marrying some pompous peer either.

 

Ben could only laugh at his mother’s brashness. Leia did marry for love to a commoner.  But the difference in her situation was that her parents were alive, and Anakin was born within the first year of their marriage, and his grandfather was more than happy to name him his heir. Unfortunately, Rey Kenobi hadn’t been so lucky.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn't remember the last time he was aroused by a woman this much, or taken by one for that matter. That's why he thought he was best suited for a life of celibacy like his uncle. But since the day Rey Kenobi walked into his life, his life wasn’t the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so here is an early chapter, thought it would be relevant now with Rey's tits being the center of all attention and controversy.
> 
> What a time to write fic about Breast kink right? lol
> 
> So this one is for the reylo community and my wifey who couldn't wait for the next chapter.

* * *

 

The night Ben returned he retired to his quarters, he found out his mother shifted his things to the master bedroom. He would have preferred staying in his old room but he acquiesced. Being the master of the house required him to take on the room. 

 

He got ready for bed, pulling on his sleeping shirt and loose breeches. The bed was softer than he was used to and he couldn’t get comfortable. He contemplated on sleeping on the rug in front of the fireplace, but that probably won’t be deemed appropriate.

 

After lying in bed for a couple of hours and when the elusive sleep didn’t come he finally gave up. Sitting himself by the fire he started reading a book he took out from the library earlier. Ben always had trouble sleeping, and reading had got him through the longest nights.

 

He didn’t realize he fell asleep in the armchair, until he was awaken by the baby’s cry. He stumbled to his feet, pulled on his robe. Ben shuffled out of his room and followed the noise to the nursery. The room used to be his and Anakin’s nursery when they were young. It was right across the hall from the master bedroom.

 

He saw there was a warm inviting light coming from the room, he didn’t think much of it, as he turned the knob and entered the room.

 

When he walked in he found Rey wearing a long white sleeping gown.  The lacing on the front was undone and one of her breasts was out as she was in the processes of bringing the baby to her chest.

 

Ben was transfixed by the sight of her. Her soft brown hair was loose and curling at the ends.  Her eyes puffy from sleep, her pink lips pulled at the corner into a soft smile as she looked down at the baby, who was quietly sniffling but not crying anymore. The sight of her almost translucent gown, and her soft creamy breasts, puckering into dusty rose colored nipples was enough to get Ben’s blood running south.

 

As the baby latched onto her nipple Rey looked up startled, it all happened within moments. She gasped, trying to cover her chest with padme’s quilt, and Ben averted his gaze as he offered a weak apology before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

 

Once he was in the hall he leaned against the door, trying to catch his breathe and wrapping his thoughts around what just happened. He walked in on her while she was feeding the baby, he walked in on a private moment and saw her in a state of undress. He should be ashamed of himself, but all he felt was extremely aroused.

 

* * *

 

He couldn't remember the last time he was aroused by a woman this much, or taken by one for that matter. That's why he thought he was best suited for a life of celibacy like his uncle. But since the day Rey Kenobi walked into his life, his life wasn’t the same.

 

He would find himself looking at her when she was in his presence.  He sought after her when she wasn’t around. His every single leisure moment was filled with thoughts of her. He would listen to his mother talking for hours, just to get a little mention of Rey Kenobi.

 

Ben Solo realized that the young widow walked into his life and made a home inside his heart, without even trying.

 

Rey adored Padme, like she was her own. Maybe Padme was filling the void left behind by the child that Rey lost, just as much as Rey was filling the position of Padme’s mother. She was attentive and diligent. She fed her, bathed her, played with her, talked and sang to her, took her out in the sun, she even read to the baby. The baby loved her equally. Padme would sometimes have her fits - much like him when he was a baby, his mother would always love to point that out to Ben, and Rey would be the only one to calm Padme down. 

 

Ben also adored that Rey took care of his mother; indulging her with poetry and literature, or entertaining her with stimulating conversation about history and travel. Leia Organa was always ahead of her time.  Her knowledge and education set her apart from her peers and she often grew tired of them. But she finally found a worthy companion in Rey.

 

She was even great with the staff. He learned Rey was friendly with the help at the Kenobi Manor as well. She was a great mistress and treated them with respect and love.

 

Ben started to realize he liked everything about her. Even though he never had the courage to interact with her directly. He was too afraid he might say the wrong thing or offend her. He saw her avoiding his gaze. He still hadn’t apologized for walking in on her the first night. He never managed to find the nerve to broach the subject, so he decided to avoid it.

 

But as he settled into a routine and got used to the domesticity, he realized he was slowly but surely falling in love with her.

 

* * *

 

“Do you require some assistance?” Ben spoke, startling her. Rey jumped and turned around, dropping the rag she was in a process of shoving down her breast band. 

 

“My L-Lord?” She looked flustered.

 

“I mean, do you need some assistance with the baby, while you take care of…” Ben averted his gaze from her, and turned his head to the side, “the situation.”

 

She was quiet for a while, then she replied in a weak voice, “I would appreciate that, sir.”

 

Her face was flushed red when he looked up. She was averting her eyes, hand clutching the rag to her chest, like a shield. He cursed himself for making her uncomfortable. But he couldn’t see her in distress.

 

She gave him a shallow curtsy and left the nursery.

 

Ben walked over to his niece’s crib, she was awake and looking up at him. She gave him a gummy smile and Ben felt his heart melt and worry recede. He picked her up cooing at her.

 

Holding her made it better every time. He remembered why he was doing what he was doing. He left his position and ambition to take care of his family. Holding Anakin’s daughter to his chest gives him strength to endure his internal struggle. 

 

A struggle not made easy by the presence of his new torment. His torment named Rey Kenobi, and her intelligent hazel eyes and beautiful smile; and the fact that she was so close to him yet so unreachable.

 

* * *

 

The baby would wake up at exactly 3 in the morning, and her cry could be heard throughout the manor. With her nursery being just across the hall from his quarters he would be woken up every night like clockwork. Ben would be aware of Rey walking by his door to reach the baby. He would hear her slight footsteps, then the door creak open. 

 

It would send him back to the first night he spent in the manor. The first night Ben heard a cry and went to inquire about the baby. Just to walk right in while she was in the process of feeding the baby. It was one of the most beautiful and serene things he had even seen. The divine scene was burned into his brain for eternity.

 

If he listened closely he could hear her cooing at the babe, calming her down. If he closed his eyes he could picture her, holding the baby to her chest, then sitting down on the rocking chair in the corner.

 

He could picture her in the white shift that he knew she wore to bed; unlacing the front and bringing a swollen dusty rose nipple to the baby’s mouth. The image in his head made his throat run dry.

 

She kept humming to the baby a soft tune of a long forgotten lullaby, her voice could be heard through the walls.  It was hauntingly beautiful, and every night listening to it gave him a sense of peace and serenity that he never felt in his life.

 

Every night he fell asleep to the faint sound of her voice and the calming noise of the rocking chair.

 

* * *

 

Every morning after that would be an exquisite torture for Ben Solo. He would see her walk around the house, doing chores she wasn’t required to do. Helping his mother taking care of the household. It was hard for his mother to assume the role of the Lady of the manor once again when his sister-in-law died. But Rey being there made it easier. And Rey was raised to be a Lady of a grand house, just like the one she grew up in, so it came naturally to her.

 

When Leia would tell her she was too good to them, and she wasn’t required to do all that, Rey would just smile and say she was helping out and earning her keep. She had skills and no way of using them. They might as well benefit from it, as long as she was there.

 

She was eternally grateful that Leia took her in when she had nowhere to go. And she'd let Leia know that with her every action, which in turn would make Ben fall even deeper for her.

Ben solo never fell in love. It was Anakin’s destiny. He was supposed to fall in love and have children and to carry on the family name. Which he did, but his life was cut tragically short. 

 

Ben Solo never planned to fall in love. But he did, and to a woman he could never have, or would ever deserve, not in a million years. She was an angel, while he was damaged and jaded, edges too hard and jagged. Besides she was forbidden.  Society would never have deemed their union proper, even if she would have him, which she won't.

 

* * *

 

 

**Also here is the picture of her glorious boobs. lol... ( ~~sorry couldn't help it)~~**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of the tags got checked off. Let me know your favorite breast (or other related) kinks and I'd try to add as many as I can to the story (as long as it goes with the storyline I have planned of course)
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts and thank you so much for your lovely words in the previous chapter, I really appreciate your time and interest in this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not for the first time Ben wondered what was she planning to do with her life? She was so attached to Padme, would she stay with his family and offer to become Padme’s governess? Or would she move on, purchase a small house somewhere with her inheritance and live out her life? Would she join the church? She didn’t seem the religious type. Or would she remarry? The thought made Ben’s heart squeeze and jealousy churned inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you guys.
> 
> The questions I am asking people who had babies, well lets just say, my sister in law is giving me a very weird look atm.   
> And the things I google for this story, anyone who'd look into my search history would think I am breastfeeding.

* * *

Ben was returning from a walk one day when he saw Rey coming out of the house and heading towards the carriage.  He hurried towards her and helped her to the carriage. As he touch her hand, he felt the same spark run through his body again.

 

She gasped but didn’t pull her hand away. When she settled down, Ben cleared his throat.

 

“May I ask where are you headed, my lady?”

 

“To the town. The dressmaker.”

 

“I see.  Would you mind if I accompany you?”

 

She looked surprised. This was probably the most they have interacted. But she schooled her expression quickly and nodded.

 

Ben climbed into the car and sat across from her.

 

They were quiet the whole way to the town. Ben stole a few glances, while she was busy looking out of the window. She was exquisite, her profile was sharp but her features soft. Just looking at her made breathing a little harder.

 

When the carriage jerked to a stop Ben was shaken out of his reverie. He found Rey looking at him, curiously. He cleared his throat, and got down from the car and offered her a hand. This time she put on her silk gloves, so they didn’t make any direct skin contact.

 

They let go as soon as she got down. Ben followed her to the shop. He waited diligently as she went about her business. She got her dresses, and shoes and they were promptly taken to the carriage. Then she started browsing around the shop, and Ben settled for looking at her.

 

She always wore black or grey. Was she still mourning her family? Because all her purchases had been of dull and mourning colors.

 

Not for the first time Ben wondered what was she planning to do with her life? She was so attached to Padme, would she stay with his family and offer to become Padme’s governess? Or would she move on, purchase a small house somewhere with her inheritance and live out her life? Would she join the church? She didn’t seem the religious type. Or  would she remarry? The thought made Ben’s heart squeeze and jealousy  churned inside him.

 

He looked at her from across the shop. Rey was talking to the dressmaker as she showed her some of her new designs. Her eyes sparkled as she touched a particular red gown. Ben could imagine how gorgeous she'd look wrapped in rich red silk or blue chiffon. He wondered how she used to dress when she lived in her estate.  Was she draped in finery or maybe she always dressed modestly.

 

“Oh my dear, why don’t you try it on. It would suit you so well.” The dressmaker urged her.

 

“I don’t know.  It wouldn’t be appropriate.” Rey looked a little flustered, surely looking for an excuse. “And I shouldn’t leave Lord Solo waiting.”

 

The dressmaker looked at Ben beseechingly.

 

“Oh it’s perfectly fine. I can wait. Please go ahead.”

 

He saw Rey reluctantly following the lady to the back of the shop. Ben couldn’t deny, the thought of seeing her in vibrant colors excited him to no limits.

 

He dutifully waited, this was the same dressmaker who made his mother’s clothes, and Lady Organa-Solo was known for her elaborate and fashionable gowns. Ben remember spending hours here with his brother when they were just boys, while his mother got fitted for her new gowns.

 

There was shuffling in the back, and Ben turned to look and saw Rey through the curtains. She was now dressed in the same red silk gown she was looking at. She was a vision to look at in the fashionable gown. The fitted fabric showing her curves, and the bodice pushing her soft creamy bosom up in such a tantalizing way that it made Ben’s mouth water.

 

She was twirling for the older lady as she gushed over her. Ben swallowed hard, he shouldn’t intrude on a private moment, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from her. Right then the bell at the front of store rang, bringing Rey’s attention to the storefront.  Her eyes briefly met his and she blushed. Ben felt like he was caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to, which he was evidently. He averted his gaze and looked down at his feet until the dressmaker informed him Rey was ready to leave.

 

He gestured Rey to go ahead without looking at her. When she was out of the shop, he promptly asked the dressmaker to pack the red gown.  She did without asking any question though she did give him a knowing look, which Ben respectfully avoided.

 

When Ben came out he found Rey conversing with one of their neighbours. The two women bid each other goodbye at the sight of him. He walked up to her, the package in his hand and they made for the carriage in companionable silence.

 

As Ben was helping her up he saw something unusual. He followed her in, sitting in front of her when he got a chance to inspect. There were two wet patches on the front of her dress; it took a second for his brain to catch up. He had to make her aware of it.

 

He cleared his throat and summed up his courage, before he gestured with his hand, “Ms. Rey you’ve something on your gown.”

 

Rey gasped and looked down, her face turning a deep shade of scarlet that he could see even in dim light. He tried to avoid looking at her to ease her embarrassment, but when he finally looked back, he found her almost on the verge of tears.

 

“Please don’t cry, it’s only natural.” He attempted to comfort her. But the damage was already done, she wrapped her arms around her and almost folded into herself. She looked so small and vulnerable at that moment, so different than her usual self.

 

Ben hurriedly shrugged off his outer coat, and scrambled to her side taking the liberty to drape it over her shoulder. That’s when she started crying earnestly.

 

He noticed that she had been very quiet as of late. That’s why he saw her going to the town as a good sign. But now he realized she was more upset that he previously anticipated if something as simple as this could set her off.

 

He pulled her close and she came willingly to his embrace. He wanted to offer comfort and understand what was wrong. But didn’t know if he should cross the line more than he already has.

 

She sniffled into his chest, her hand curling into a claw on his vest. Her voice came out muffled by his chest where she was pressed against.

 

“Padme started on solid food and she hadn’t been feeding as much as before. And my body--” he felt her gulp against him, “my body hasn’t caught up with her schedule.”

 

Ben finally understood. Even though he didn’t know why she would deem to tell him this, above everyone else. Maybe he was just here when she eventually broke down. But he could see the reason for her frustration. He knew many mothers suffer from a feeling of loss when they stop feeding. For some mothers it was the only way they could feel close to their babies. 

 

“She fed every two hours before, and it is hard and… painful.” Ben gulped, he kept making soothing circles on her back, trying to ease her pain, even though he didn’t know if the gesture was welcomed. If she was feeling pain, he wondered if he should call on the healer to give her something for it.

 

“Soon she wouldn’t need me anymore. And then what will I do?” She sounded wretched as she buried her face in his chest and weeped.

 

Oh so that’s what was bothering her really. That the baby won’t need her anymore. Ben’s heart went out to the young woman. She lost her baby and then she found Padme, now she was worried about losing her too.

 

“Hush now, Padme will always need you, she loves you. And even if she stopped feeding it would not change that.”

 

Rey pulled back a little. She looked so young, with her red nose and teary face, as she looked up.

 

“Do you honestly think so?” She swallowed, her lips quivered as she spoke.

 

Ben lost a beat, distracted by her pink pouty lips.

 

“Yes, for all she knows, you are her mother. And she would always love you as such. That baby is enamored by you, I see it in her eyes everyday. You are the sun to her, she can’t look away from you when you are around.” Ben finished, bringing his hand up and wiping the tears from her cheeks. 

 

She was letting him touch her, which was a miracle in itself and he would take whatever she gives him. He let his hand cup her cheek. She leaned into his touch, seemed to be lost in her thoughts for a moment. Then she slowly pulled back.

 

Ben mourned the loss of contact, but he schooled his expression, he couldn’t be greedy. She gave him so much, and he was thankful for it. At least he got to hold her warm slight body against his chest.

 

Rey pulled the coat tighter around her shoulders and took her handkerchief out and wiped her face dry.

 

“Thank you, my Lord.” She said in a small voice, “You must think me hysterical.  I apologize for my behavior.”

 

“Please, don’t.” Ben stopped her immediately, “Please don’t apologize. I can’t pretend that I can understand your pain, but I want to offer my help. You have nothing to be ashamed of.  What you’ve done for my family so far and what you continue doing, I couldn’t repay that even if I wanted to. I am indebted to you, Ms. Rey. Please feel free to share your worries, I will gladly listen, if you need someone to talk to.” He finished his piece nervously, still looking down at his hands. He could still feel the softness of her skin against his palms.

 

She shifted beside him. When he pulled his eyes up to look at her, she gave him a warm smile.

“Thank you for listening, sir and also for the offer.” She then turned and looked out of the window. Ben nodded and did much the same. He didn’t move to the other side. They sat there in silence, the rest of the way back.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am comfortable posting it today because I finished chapter 5 and 6 is half way done!
> 
> I will try to keep writing so I can post more frequently. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, I would really like to know your thoughts in the comments.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am right here and I want to help. You must know that?”
> 
> He felt so wretched at the moment. He wanted to help, he would do anything, be anything she needs. If only she would let him.
> 
> "You only need to ask.” He hoped she knew the implication of his offer.
> 
> Rey nodded. Closing her eyes for a moment, “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehhe, another chapter so soon? hehehe I've been busy! 
> 
> Muse is kinda back, pray for it to stick around guys!
> 
> Thanks for all the amazing comments, I will reply to all of them.
> 
> I really appreciate your encouragement, it makes me wanna write more.

 

* * *

 

 

Something had changed after that day. Rey was more open to talking to him, or including him in her conversations with Leia. He would often join them for evening refreshments in the parlor. While he wasn’t as charming as Anakin had been when entertaining ladies, he would still try to be more engaging. They would talk about the war, politics and current affairs. 

 

If Ben was honest he did prefer to spend his evening talking to the two most intelligent minds he knew in England. He was sure if they were given the opportunity to run the government, they would have done a better job than the gentlemen.

 

Rey had the most interesting opinion about things, and would always question; she had such thirst for knowledge. He could see why it would have been a mistake to marry her to someone who wouldn’t have appreciated her intelligence. Old Ben saw it and tried to prevent it. Her marriage was one of convenience he recently learned; there was _an_ _understanding_. She never wanted to marry in the conventional sense. She wanted the freedom to learn. She already surpassed most gentlemen he knew in knowledge and education. And most men didn’t like women who were wittier than them and wouldn't have indulged her.

 

It definitely wasn’t the case for Ben. He was as much in love with her wits as he was with her beauty.

 

She would sometimes join him in the library after dinner for some light reading. Some nights his mother would join them, and some they would spend alone. Lost in their own reading materials.

 

He would steal glances at her every so often. He couldn’t help it. Sometimes she would catch him staring, but she never complained, on the contrary she would actually give him one of her sweet smiles. And Ben would feel his heart soar at the sight.

 

He would still worry for her.  She did look a bit paler and he could see her stretching her back more often when she thought no one was looking. Which could only mean she was still uncomfortable and in pain. So one night he decided to broach the subject.

 

“So, is the child feeding well?”

 

Rey looked startled for a moment, hand freezing in mid air holding the book she was putting back on the shelve. She didn’t turn to face him.

 

“Um, yes, her schedule changed a little, but that is to be expected. She is taking the solids well too.” She still had her back to him.

 

“And how are you doing?” Ben asked, his voice shaking a little as he got up from his seat.

 

She finally turned, “I’m doing well, thank you for asking.” She said with a shy smile.

 

But Ben could see it wasn’t true. He walked up to where she was standing by the shelves and looked down at her.

 

“You can talk to me if something is bothering you.”

 

He gathered his courage and brought his trembling hand up, placing it under her chin, turning her face up to met his eyes.

 

She was looking at him, her eyes wide and he could see the dark circles under them. Had she not been sleeping well? He traced the freckles dusting the bridge of her nose with his eyes. Ben ran his thumb along her jaw feeling the prominent bones. She had lost weight as well.

 

He was so close now.  If only he were to duck down a little he could kiss her lips.  And how he wanted to at that moment, he wanted that very much.

 

He saw her run her tongue over her lower lip. And followed the direction with his eyes. He moved even closer to her.

 

“I am right here and I want to help. You must know that?”

 

He felt so wretched at the moment. He wanted to help, he would do anything, be anything she needs. If only she would let him.

 

“You only need to ask.” He hoped she knew the implication of his offer. 

 

Rey nodded. Closing her eyes for a moment, “I know.”

 

There was a knock on the door, Rey jumped and moved away from him.

 

It was the baby, she was awake a maid informed Rey, so she excused herself and left the library. Ben slumped against the shelves. It was getting harder and harder to stay away from her.

 

* * *

 

A few nights later, Ben was lying wide wake in his bed. Sleep was eluding him, and he didn’t particularly feel like reading either.

 

At around half past two, he heard soft footsteps outside his room. Ben was confused. He didn’t hear the baby cry these past few nights so he had slept through. 

 

He figured it was the schedule change Rey was referring to. Which was odd in itself, because it didn’t seem like Rey was getting much sleep. She looked tired, and if it was possible the dark circles under her eyes were even more prominent..

 

He got up from bed. Pulled on his robe and walked out of the room. He thought of checking the baby first.

 

It felt much like his first night at the manor all those months ago.

 

He pushed the door open and found Rey sitting on the rocking chair holding the baby. Padme was fast asleep cradled in her arms. 

 

Rey looked up when he entered. She looked relaxed and calm. She awarded him a small smile before looking down at the baby.

 

Ben shut the door behind him but stood by it in case she wanted him to leave.

 

“You are not sleeping?”

 

“I couldn't.” Rey replied, her hand tracing the baby’s temple. “you?”

 

“Neither could I.” he paused before adding. “Have you been doing this every night? Because I haven't heard her cry for a few nights.”

 

“Yes. I can't sleep so I come here and watch her sleep.” she looked up at him.

 

“And when she wakes up for feeding, she doesn't cry. She smiles when she finds me looking at her.” She looked tired but her eyes look bright.

 

“I'm sure she likes not waking up alone.” Ben said, taking the chair across from them.

 

Ben placed his elbow on his knees, stapling his hand in front of him, resting his chin on top.

 

“Why do you reckon you can’t sleep?”

 

She shrugged, pulling Padme even closer to her chest. Ben realized she still thought she would lose the baby and all he wanted to do was reassure her.

 

“Rey listen, she isn’t going anywhere. No one is taking her away from you. You don’t need to worry yourself sick.”

 

She was about to protest but Padme made a snuffling noise and squirmed in her sleep, before stirring awake. Ben saw the baby reaching up with her tiny palms towards Rey. And she in return gave the baby a watery smile.

 

Ben would never tire of watching them interact. But the baby was probably hungry and he should leave. He moved to get up but-

 

“Stay.” Rey said in a small voice, barely over a whisper.

 

Ben was was frozen between standing up and sitting down. He cleared his throat, and asked, “I beg your pardon?”

 

“Stay.” She said more firmly this time, her eyes meeting his.

 

Ben sat himself down immediately. He took a deep breath, shifting in his seat.

 

The baby made a muffled sound, and Rey looked down at her. She pulled at the strings on her night gown, untying it as the fabric gave away. She moved the collar aside, and revealed her left breast. Lifting the globe she brought the nipple close to the baby’s mouth. The child immediately latched onto the tit and started suckling noisily.

 

In the dimmed light she looked like the embodiment of every woman who ever offered sustenance from her own body to nourish an infant. It was the most beautiful thing he ever had the opportunity to witness.

 

The loose gown slipped from her left shoulder, revealing the beautiful smooth skin of her neck and chest. Light brown freckles dusting over her collarbones. He had a glimpse of her bosom before but not in details, and Ben was glad he got the opportunity to now. Her creamy breast were small but round and perky. Her areolae dusty pink in color - just as he remembered - puffy and raised.  Her nipple swelled from which, half an inch long in length. Ben watched greedily, committing every detail to memory.

 

Rey sighed as the infant kept suckling to her tit, small hand pushing against her ripe breast, a content smile gracing her lips.

 

Ben sucked in a deep breath, teeth clenching, his brain was on fire. His body was reacting to the scene unfolding before him. He felt his blood rushing to his cock, and it was coming to life.

 

Rey looked up, seeing his discomfort, her brows furrowed in confusion.

 

“Did you not want to stay?” she looked mortified, “I apologize if I’ve read your intentions wrong. I thought you wanted to…”

“No.. I do.” Ben took a deep breath, trying to take control of the situation. “I want to be here. This..” he looked down at the baby, happily suckling at her nipple with no care of the world around her, making a tiny content noise, “This is beautiful.” He looked up meeting her hazel eyes once again, “Thank you.”

 

He ran his hand through his dark hair, slightly pulling at them.

 

“Good. I appreciate the company.” She said, drawing the baby away from her left breast and turning her around before shrugging off the gown from the right shoulder and offering her right breast to the infant.

 

Her upper half was bare to him and she didn’t seem to mind, or attempt to cover up.

 

“I saw how you looked at us, when I feed her. I thought you were curious.”

 

She did not beat around the bush. Ben realized that if he had been upfront about what he wanted from the beginning, then he wouldn’t have had to suffer through all these months.

 

“I am.  I wanted to be here, very much.” He said, leaning forward.

 

He saw her swallowing upon hearing his confession.  She shivered a little.

 

“Are you cold?” Ben said getting to his feet and was beside her in one long stride.

 

“A little.” she said.  Ben saw that her white shawl was draped on the back of the rocking chair. He took it in his hand and wrapped it around her bare shoulders. His hand momentarily brushed against her skin and he felt the familiar spark run through his body; and wondered if it is always going to be like this for him, every time they touched?

 

He covered the upper half of her body, and tucked the shawl around the baby. He could no longer see her naked flesh but he felt unusually content. The whole gesture seemed strangely domestic and intimate. He could see himself doing this everyday.  Watching her feed the baby, and once the baby fell asleep massaging her sore back, before taking her to bed and making love to her until she was tired enough for sleep.

 

Ben shook himself out of the fantasy, but he couldn’t lie; he had thought about that obsessively for the past few months since he returned back home.

 

By the time Rey was done, Padme fell back asleep. She pulled the sleeping mouth off her nipple and cradled her up against her shoulder to make her barp.

 

“Do you want me to put her in the crib?” Ben asked.

 

She nodded and handed the baby to him. He carefully carried the precious bundle back to her crib and placed her there, before turning to look at Rey.

 

She was tying up the draw strings into a cute little bow. The front of her gown was already staining wet.

 

Rey found him staring, “She didn’t feed much.” she explained with a weak smile, before drawing the shawl tighter around herself. She walked up to the crib and pulled the quilt over the baby, tucking it around her snugly to keep the night chill away.

 

Soon after they bid each other goodnight and went off to their respective bedrooms.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes our Rey is very accommodating, she isn't shy about it either. I know this era was about restricted sexuality, but I find that very repetitive. And this Rey is rather progressive. We'd learn more about her feelings and motivations in the coming chapters.
> 
> Anyway let me know what you think in the comments and also if you have any question please ask me, I will try to answer them to the best of my ability. 
> 
> ~cheers~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He slowly started making soothing circle in her back with his thumb. When she sighed contently he took it as an invitation, and placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly started massaging down her back.
> 
> Rey placed both her hands on the rails of the crib leaning onto it, as Ben worked the knots in her back. Her shawl fell to the ground and a soft moan escaped her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go... another chapter. To everyone who wants them to kiss.. trust me they will, but it would be a while, but they will interact the whole time to sooth your slow burn. So bear with me? Please?
> 
> I have a few people to thank today:
> 
> First, @capessabersandswords for letting me use her gorgeous manip featured in today's aesthetic. The link this [Reylo Manip](http://capessabersandswords.tumblr.com/post/161356878851/just-a-couple-of-edits-i-did-feel-free-to-use) please visit her blog she has some amazing reylo manips for you guys. Give her some love!
> 
> Second my beta for this fic [iliveinthemoon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon)
> 
> And lastly Robyn and all my readers I'm so humbled by your response guys. Thank you!

* * *

 

It soon became a new pattern. They would go about their business all day. Ben would have evening refreshments with the ladies, then after dinner they would join him in the library. When he’d retire for the night, he would lie awake in bed waiting for the clock to hit two am. Then he would get up, fix his mussed hair, pull on his robe, and go to the nursery. Some days she would already be there, sitting on the rocking chair cradling the baby, and some days he would be the first one there.

 

They would sit there for a while, chatting and recounting their day, or talk about the baby. When she wakes up Padme would feed.  Some nights she would stay awake afterwards and they would wait up until she falls asleep.

 

Rey would sing her that lullaby on those nights, and Ben would be content with silently listening. She had the voice of an angel; he could listen to it all day.

 

One night Ben didn’t realize with his shut eyes, when she had finished singing.  He opened them and felt a tear drop on his cheek, he looked up and and saw her looking at him with a warm smile.

 

“Is something wrong, my lord?” She asked.    
  


“No, it’s just you have a beautiful voice.” 

 

She ducked her head, blushing, “You are too kind.”

 

“Can I hold her?” Ben asked all of a sudden. He was missing his brother, and her singing reminded him of his boyhood.

 

“Yes, of course.” She said, raising up. She walked up to him and carefully placed Padme in his strong arms. The she went on and kneeled by the arm chair, meticulously tucking the quilt around the baby.

 

Holding Padme in his arms always brought him peace, but this was different. He couldn’t take his eyes of Rey who was kneeling before him. She looked up and met his eyes, when she was done fussing over the baby.

 

“She has grown so much, you can feel it, she has gained weight?” Rey enthuse, resting one of her hands on his knee, looking lovingly down at the baby. Ben realized not for the first time that Padme was her whole world.

 

He shifted the baby in one arm, and reached out and grasped her hand on his knees. Squeezing it gently.

 

“It’s all because of you. You must know that.” Ben implored.

 

“Thank you.” Rey said, caressing Padme’s cheeks with the back of her hand, while she slept on.

 

* * *

 

A week later, Ben returned from outside a little late. He was out all day, attending some business in the next county. By the time he reached home it was dinner time. He joined his mother, and was surprised to find Rey wasn't there.

 

Ben cleared his throat. It was a nervous habit born from years of being quiet and speaking only when spoken to. It had instilled a kind of anxiousness that made speaking out loud harded in any social setting.

 

“Where is Ms. Rey?” Ben asked, looking down at his food.

 

“She wasn’t feeling well. So I asked her to take rest.” Leia informed him.

 

“Is something wrong? Does she need to see the doctor?” Ben tried to stay calm but couldn’t keep the worry out of his voice.

 

“I’m sure she is just tired. It’s common in young mothers. And in every respect she is a young mother.”

 

Ben nodded. She looked tired all the time, but she pushed on, she really must not be feeling well to be relegated to bed.

 

“You don’t have to worry yourself Ben, she will be fine.  She just needs rest.” Leia told him as she patted his arm.

 

But Ben couldn’t help but worry. After dinner he retreated to his chambers, but he was too jittery to sleep. He paced the length of the room, he didn’t know how long for. He needed to see her, to know if she was well. But he couldn't just go to her room, that would be highly inappropriate.

He was restless and almost walked out of his room to seek her out several times, but managed to stop himself.

 

After a few restless hours spent pacing and worrying, he decided to go sit with Padme. So he pulled on his robe and marched to the nursery. It was empty and dimly lit. When he walked up to the crib, he found Padme awake. She was happy to see him, flailing her arms around to be picked up.

 

Ben smiled down at her, and picked her up in his arms. He held her to his chest, cooing at her and paced the small room, as she snuggled into his neck. Soon she fell asleep and Ben sat down on the armchair, still cradling her in his arms.

 

Ben didn’t realize when he fell asleep. He was dimly aware of the baby in his arms, soft and warm, snoring lightly. Then he felt a feather light touch brushing his hair from his face.

 

He slowly opened his eyes and found Rey crouching over them. Her hand still on his face. She dragged her fingers down the side of his face before straightening up.

 

She had a shawl draped over her usual night gown and she looked tired, more than usual.

 

“How are you feeling?” Ben asked straightening up in his seat. Readjusting Padme in his arms. Rey was looking down at the baby longingly.

 

“I’m feeling well. I just missed her. May I?” She asked holding her arms out.

 

Ben got up and placed the baby in her waiting arms. She pulled Padme to her chest and ducked down, nuzzling her head and inhaling deeply.

 

“Lady Leia wanted me to stay in bed, so I haven’t seen her all day.”

 

“Should you be up? You still look so tired.” Ben said, his eyes searching hers.

 

“I’m fine. I will just feed her and go back to bed.” She told him, but seeing his worried expression she added, “They don’t know about her schedule. She would be hungry in a bit.” She said sitting in the rocking chair with the baby in her arms.

 

As soon as she said that, Padme stirred awake. She looked up at Rey and gave her best gummy smile.

 

“I think she missed you too.” Ben said as he looked down at them with pure adoration.

 

Rey pressed a light kiss to the baby’s forehead and started unbuttoning her nightgown. It was different from what she usually wore. It had buttons down the front.

 

Rey pulled the baby to her breast and she latched on easily. Rey sighed and laid back against the chair. Leaning her head back.

 

“What is bothering you?” Ben asked leaning forward in his seat.

 

“It’s nothing, just my neck feels a little stiff.”

 

Ben was on his feet as soon as she spoke the words.

 

He stood behind her chair and moved her hair aside, ignoring the jolt and her shivers.

 

“May I?” he asked before proceeding.

 

She nodded. Ben didn't waste any time. He started kneading the tender flesh on the back of her neck. Rubbing down her spine and coming up and repeating the process.

 

Rey closed her eyes and her mouth fell open slightly. 

 

“Is this okay?” Ben asked, now using both his hands to massage her shoulders. Working out the knots, of which she had many. 

 

Ben kept doing it as she feed the baby, she made these little contented sighs that sometimes turned into moans, and Ben relished in them. Happy that he made her feel good in any capacity.

 

He massaged her until the baby was done feeding. Rey pulled her off and put her in the crib tucking her in.

 

Ben followed her and stood behind her, placing a hand on her back and asked, “Are you feeling a bit better?”

 

Rey leaned into his touch. “Yes, much better.” 

 

He slowly started making soothing circle in her back with his thumb. When she sighed contently he took it as an invitation, and placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly started massaging down her back.

 

Rey placed both her hands on the rails of the crib leaning onto it, as Ben worked the knots in her back. Her shawl fell to the ground and a soft moan escaped her mouth.

 

Ben swallowed the lump forming in his throat. Her throaty moans made his stomach tightened and it sent blood rushing to his groin. He closed his eyes, taking a few calming breathes. He thanked the lord for having the good sense of wearing his robe. He did not want to frighten her, she had only just started to open up to him.

 

Ben trailed his hand to her waist and massaged her lower back. He felt her stiffen then relaxed.

 

Ben moved forward bringing his mouth closer to her ear and asked “Is this where it hurts?”

 

Rey nodded. He focused his attention on that spot. Her muscles were unusually stiff, Ben put a little more pressure to loosen them up. He could feel the two dimples on her hip, pressing his thumb on them. He longed to feel her soft skin without the fabric covering it. Her soft flesh felt heavenly under his palms, and he tamped down the urge to pull up her gown and run his hands all over her body.

 

Rey kept making these soft noises that kept him going. It would have been better if she was lying down, but he didn’t make that suggestion. He would help take care of her anyway she would let him; and he was not going to push for more, lest she felt obliged to do it out of duty, not because she wanted to.

 

After a while Rey reached back with her hand and placed it on his wrist, halting his movement.

 

“That’s quite enough, my lord.” She turned around on the spot to face him. Ben didn’t bother moving his hands as she turned in his arms. His hands now resting on her waist.

 

She peered up at him, her tired hazel eyes meeting his dark ones. She didn’t pull back from him either.

 

“Why do you think you are having this pain?” Ben asked.

 

“I don’t know, I just feel a little weighed down. It might be tiredness.” Rey tried to dismiss it.

 

“Are you certain? You are not feeling pain--” his eyes flitting to her chest before pulled them up to meet her eyes once more. “like you mentioned before?”

 

Rey’s cheeks pinked a little. She look down, her eyes fixed on his collar. She remained quiet.

 

“So I take it the pain is still there?” Ben asked.

 

She nodded. Ben took a deep breath then put his hand under her chin, tilting her face up.

 

“What can be done for the pain?” Ben beseeched.

 

“I don't know.  Maybe I just need to get used to the baby’s new schedule.  My body would have to adjust but till then I have to endure it.” She finished with a tiny shrug.

 

“Well, can't you ask someone? My mother maybe?” Ben asked, his hand dropping to her shoulder. 

 

If it was even possible her blush darkened. She averted her gaze once more. Ben waited. Then she finally nodded.

 

“Excellent. Please let me know if you need something, I can go down to the apothecary and fetch you herbs or medicines.” Ben declared.

 

He reluctantly pulled away from her and immediately regretted the decision. She was letting him touch her, he should have waited until she pulled away.

 

Already missing her warmth he settled for observing her. She tucked the covers more snugly around the baby before pulling the curtains shut.  She bent down to pick up her shawl, that had fallen on the floor. His eyes briefly fell on her cleavage, her soft globes were visible through the loose collar of the night dress. She stood up and wrapped the shawl around her shoulders and looked at him.

 

He realized he was staring, but he didn't feel guilty anymore. He wanted more. He wanted her, every bit of her.

 

He reached out and held the door open for her.

 

“After you.” he ushered her out, shutting the door behind him.

 

She whispered the softest good night and was off to her room far down the corridor. Ben looked at her retreating back and waited there by his door until she was inside her room with the door shut behind her; before stepping into his room.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not that gif inspired the scene. LOL
> 
> Let me know you thoughts about today's update, I absolutely love all you comments, they breathe life into me and motivate me to write more. 
> 
> Also if you want you can check out my new Breylo Fic that I have just started. [The light, the dark and the balance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11071761/chapters/24691878). Trust me it isn't a slow burn, and it would also include lactation kink and all your other favourite kinks *wink*. 
> 
> ~Kamsamnida~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have you been here the whole time?”
> 
> “I passed out, woke up a little while ago.” Ben said, rubbing the back of his neck.
> 
> He could almost hear the question in her tongue.
> 
> “Have you--” she started.
> 
> “Yes, I heard what my mother just said. It's a good thing you talked to her about it. Now we know it's perfectly normal.” he tried to keep his voice steady. The way he said we sounded very intimate even to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone, so here is where the story gets it mature+ rating as "Ben lends a hand". ;)
> 
> I will let you guys judge it for yourself. Hope you like it.

 

* * *

 

The next day when Ben Solo went down for breakfast, he again found his mother alone. He didn't bother asking about Rey this time. He had some work to attend to in town, so he went out to deal with his business.

 

When he returned later in the afternoon, a maid informed him his mother and Rey took the baby to the lakes. It was beautiful day outside after all.

 

Ben decided to settle in the library and got on with his reading. He didn't get much time for it now with all the responsibilities. A quiet afternoon with his books was what he needed.

 

He took his seat in the far corner on the table by the window. It was obscured by a row of bookshelf and provided him with much needed privacy. Growing up he spent much of his time in there. Hiding away from the world. Getting lost in the world of books.

 

Ben felt at ease in the library. He prefered spending time here than working in his study.  It used to be his mother's when she ran the estate, then Ani’s. His father never really assumed the role as head of the household; he was away at sea most of the time, and he died there as well. His mother was more than capable to run her family estate, she never needed help anyway. But according to society it wasn't a woman's job, and she never got recognized for it. His father, the admiral, was still called head of the house.

 

He never understood society's hypocrisy and bias against women. And he vowed to never bend to their rules.

 

By late afternoon Ben felt a little sleepy, and decided to rest his head a little, but ended up falling asleep on his books.

 

He jerked awake in a dimly lit library, evening light coming from the window. He fell asleep and no one bothered to light the candles on his desk for him. They probably thought he was in his study.

 

He was about to get up from his seat when he heard soft murmuring. Then noticed there was a soft glow behind him. The fireplace was lit and the ladies were sitting in their usual seats by it.

 

And they were talking about him. Ben’s curiosity won out as he quietly sat back down.

 

“He is working so hard. I worry for him.” Leia said with a sigh, placing her cup on the saucer.

 

He heard shuffling and Rey placing her book down.

 

“But why my lady?” She asked in a quiet voice.

 

“He wasn't prepared for this. To take on this responsibility. He had other ambitions. But asking him to let go of them was cruel, I shouldn't have.”

 

“But if he didn't who would have? It is his responsibility now, because of the circumstances.” Rey said with sincerity, “I think it's admirable.” She added.

 

“It is. I had overseen this responsibility before.  I know how utterly challenging it can be. I'm very proud of him, he is doing so well. But he needs to claim the title, he can’t delay it anymore. It’s that just makes me feel guilty, I don’t have the heart to ask him for more, because he never wanted this. My poor boy.” his mother's voice broke, he wanted to comfort her.

 

But Rey was there first, “My lady. You shouldn't think like this. If he is here maybe his priorities have indeed changed. And he wants to be here for his family.” Her kind words made his heart feel warm.

 

“Yes,  _ his family _ . Now that would be another thing altogether. I hope he understands the responsibility to its entirety. Being the heir requires more than just overseeing the land and running the estate. He'd have other duties too. One’s that he might not be willing to take on.” Leia paused sounding thoughtful for a moment.

 

“Enough about that.  Tell me child what has been bothering you? I know you've been wanting to ask me something. No, don't deny it. I can tell.  Call it a mother's instinct.” Leia said leaving no room for contradiction.

 

“It's about,” Rey sounded lost for words, “It's about Padme’s new schedule, and how my.. how my body is reacting to it.” she said in a small voice.

“Hmm, she isn't feeding much is she?” Leia asked, “I had the same problem with Ani. But not so much with Ben.”

 

“Well she is feeding, but not as much. And my body seems to not be ready for her to wean so soon.” Rey said, even without looking at her face Ben knew she was blushing.

 

“Ah I see. Are you dealing with leakage and pain?” Leia asked.

 

“Both, actually.”

 

“You'd usually have leaking breasts when you just started feeding and are getting used to it. Seeing as that isn't the issue, I'd say it's because she is feeding less.”

 

“I actually had no problem in the beginning. But then it's started at night, and now during the day, at the most inconvenient times and places.” Rey sounded embarrassed.

 

Ben remembered the carriage incident.

 

“Oh dear.  Well I'd suggest you hand massage them a few times a day. Probably just after feeding, to get the excess amount out. It also helps with the pain. If you feel lumps just massage them out.” Leia paused, she heard rustling, “It is very normal. And it will get better.”

 

The door of the library opened and someone informed Leia that she is needed in downstairs.

 

“Meet me downstairs for dinner.” Leia told Rey before getting up, “And Rey, hot compresses help too. Ask the maid to heat some water for you before bed.”

 

And with that his mother was gone.  The door shut behind her.

 

Ben contemplated his mother's words as Rey walked over to the shelves behind his desk with a few books in hand, probably in the process of putting them back.  She was startled when she saw him, dropping the books. Ben was on his feet in a moment picking them up for her. 

 

She was still panting from her fright when he straightened up. Her hand on her chest as she narrowed her eyes. “Have you been here the whole time?”

 

“I passed out, woke up a little while ago.” Ben said, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

He could almost hear the question in her tongue.

 

“Have you--” she started.

 

“Yes, I heard what my mother just said. It's a good thing you talked to her about it. Now we know it's perfectly normal.” he tried to keep his voice steady. The way he said  _ we _ sounded very intimate even to him.

 

“I apologize for listening in. But by the time I woke, you were asking the question to my mother.  I know it took a lot of courage to do that and I didn't want to interrupt you.” Ben tried to make her understand.

 

“You don't need to apologize-” they were interrupted by the door of the library opening. The old butler strode in.

 

“Excuse me Master Solo.  Dinner is served, and your mother is waiting for you.” he turned to Rey, “You too miss.”

 

* * *

 

At dinner Ben heard his mother asking the butler to arrange warm water for Rey. Ben pretended that he didn't hear it. But he saw Rey shift uncomfortably in her seat.  And after dinner they all went to their respective rooms, and settled down for the night.

 

Ben couldn't sleep.  As usual he counted down the hours until he could see her.

 

He was out of his room around 1.30 in the morning. For the first time he contemplated to go knocking at her door. But he refrained from doing something as rash as that.

 

He took his book and went to the nursery to read by Padme’s crib. The baby was soundly asleep with no care of the world.

 

At around 10 past 2 Rey stepped into the room.  She shut the door behind her before locking it. Ben swallowed hard and followed her movement.

 

She didn't meet his eyes, not even once.  She just went straight for the baby. She stood inches away from him as she collected Padme into her arms.

 

Once she was settled down on the rocking chair, she peered up at him. Ben could see she was a little anxious and wondered if he should leave and give her her privacy. 

 

Instead he opted for asking her the question he was burning to know.

 

“Did the hot compress work?”

 

“A little.” Rey answered as she looked down and started unbuttoning her creamy white shift.

 

Ben stared at her as she moved the fabric to reveal her gorgeous breasts. They looked a little flushed and her nipples look slightly engorged.

 

She let out a sigh of relief once the baby latched onto her right nipple and started suckling noisily.

 

The skin on her chest above her breasts looked red and irritated. Ben gathered it was probably from the heat of the compress.

 

He traced the light dusting of freckles up her left breast, and was surprised to find a little white bead of milk gathered at the tip.

 

Ben’s throat felt dry all of a sudden, and he had the strong urge to kneel in front of her and lick the drop off the pink tip.

 

He dug his nails into the armrest to stop himself from moving, and settled for observing her.  But every now and then his eyes would drift to the weeping tip, and the droplet that gathered on it. He wondered what it would feel like to close his own mouth around it, and what it must taste like.

 

When she was done she put Padme back in her crib, and turned around to face him. It was rather quick, so Ben guessed the baby didn't feed much.

 

“You look anxious, what happened?” he asked standing up.

 

She looked down, hands still braced on the rails behind her.

 

“The compress didn't help much. And she didn't feed well either.” She informed him, looking up now that he was standing right in front of her.

 

Ben reach up and caressed her cheek, “So do you require assistance?” he asked softly.

 

“Please.” she said, peering up at him, her hands came up and started unbuttoning her nightgown. 

 

Ben reached up with trembling hands, and moved her collar to reveal her breasts once again. Rey placed her hands over his and dragged them up, putting them against her swollen tits.

 

Ben took a sharp intake of breath as he felt her soft flesh under his large hands. They were even softer than the rest of her body.

 

He weighed the soft mounds in his hands, they fit right in his palms. He traced her areola with his thumbs; feeling the raised skin, and her plump nipples were erect at his touch.

 

Ben couldn't believe his luck.  That she would let him touch her in this way. He started to massage them slightly. They felt so warm and full. And tiny beads started forming on the tips of her nipples.

 

He slowly got into a rhythm and heard her sighing. He looked up and saw her eyes were half closed and mouth slightly open.

 

“Is this okay?” he asked searching her face for a reaction.

 

Her almond shaped eyes narrowed to slits as she looked at him.

 

“Mmm.”

 

Ben swallowed. Her nipples started to leak, and the milk was dribbling down over his fingers. He was transfixed by the action. And licked his lips involuntarily.

 

Rey looked down at his hands and a soft moan escaped her mouth. She placed her hands on his wrists and halted his movement.

 

Then all of a sudden she turned around, her hands still on his arms that were encircling her.

 

She brought his hands up again and leaned back against him. Ben could feel her heart beating as she pressed her back against his chest.

 

He didn't wait any longer and started squeezing her breasts once again.

 

She was moaning a little louder now, eyes closed and head resting back on his shoulder.

 

Her milk was spraying out now, wetting his hands and dribbling down his forearms. He peered down over her shoulder, and found the front of her nightgown was drenched, and he could see her bellybutton though the filmy fabric.

 

He gulped, as he felts his cock twitch. He ducked his head and press his lips to the crook of her neck. And kept helping relieve her of the excess milk.

 

Rey’s hand came up and she sank her fingers into his hair, as she pushed his face down. Encouraged by her action he slowly started nuzzling her neck and shoulder. Pressing soft kisses every so often.

 

After a while the flow started to slow down. And her breasts felt lighter in his hands. The nipples didn't look as puffy as before. There was just a slow stream trickling out.

 

Her breathing was not as ragged as before either. She looked flushed, but relaxed. Her hand was on the nape of his neck, making slow circles with her thumb.

 

Ben slowly stopped squeezing, and started massaging again, until the flow stopped entirely. He wiped the liquid off her tips, bringing his thumbs to his lips and licking them clean.

 

Rey looked up at him from where she was resting her head on his shoulder. He saw her swallowing and followed the movement of her throat.  He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her slender neck, and another to her cheek, before he started buttoning up her gown. 

 

Then he wrapped his arms around her waist. Holding her against him for little while longer. He could feel their hearts were beating in sync.  Ben had never felt as content in all his life as he did in that moment with Rey in his arms.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made a post for you guys on tumblr with that Gif. For those who are not part of tumbland, here is the Gif.  
> And that's how I feel when I read your comments on this fic. ^_^
> 
> Thanks again and let me know your thoughts about this chapter in the comment below.
> 
> ~Merci~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they got into the carriage she looked out of the window at the manor, until the manor was too far behind to see. She remained quiet as she stared out the window.
> 
> Ben didn't have any word to soothe her anxiety. So he decided to remain silent.
> 
> A few hours into the journey Ben couldn't take the silence anymore. He moved to the seat beside her and pulled her to his chest. She came willingly.
> 
> And she spent the rest of journey in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys... for disappearing on you. I had a terrible block, and couldn't finish chapter 8. I have a pact with myself that I will only post a chapter if I've written the next one. So.... forgive me?
> 
> NOW the big announcement, Sustenance has fan art now!!!! Isn't that exciting!! My wifey, Robyn, the angel that she is commissioned Panda for an art work, as a birthday gift for me (My birthday is few days away but it was a nice early surprise)!!!! You can check it out Here : [Sustenance Art](http://shwtlee4reylo.tumblr.com/post/161748285677/reylorobyn2011-i-commissioned-panda-capuccino) *Spoiler Alert* ;-)
> 
> Also My Reylo Sin Anthology Story is posted on AO3. It's a Reylo Batman AU, if you guys are interested in that universe, you can check it out here [ Vigilante: Reylo Batman AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11123145) :)
> 
> I've added two picture board for Ben and Rey's outfits, they'd be relevant for chapter 7 to 11. Just for visuals. :)
> 
> Without further ado.....

* * *

A few days later Ben was sitting in the parlor reading the day's newspaper. The ladies were with him but they were busy entertaining Padme. While Leia had her sitting on her lap, Rey sat in front of them. She would cover her face and Leia would ask Padme where did she go? And when Rey would open her hands and reveal her face the the baby would start giggling.

 

Ben would steal glances every so often, it filled his heart with warmth when he saw them laughing and playing. They have again fallen into a routine, and their nightly activities now include Ben lending a hand, giving Rey some much needed relief.

 

He was lost in his thoughts when Charles - the butler, entered the room carrying a letter.

 

“Your grace, this came for Ms. Rey.” He announced.

 

Leia took the letter, reading the address before she passed it down to Rey, as Padme tried to grab it.

 

“You should open it, it looks urgent.” Leia urged her while taking a sip of her tea.

 

Rey tore the letter open and Ben followed the movement of her dainty hands.

 

She skimmed over the letter before passing it back to his mother.

 

She looked contemplative as she reached out and took the baby from Leia. Padme was delighted to be in Rey’s lap.  She snuggled against her neck and started playing with her loose curls.

 

Ben sighed, he wished he could do that too. He shook his head to snap out of that train of thought.

 

“What seemed to be the matter?” he asked his mother.

 

“It's a letter from the lawyer who is overseeing Old Ben's will. He asked Rey to visit the mansion and sort out some paperwork regarding her inheritance.” Leia turned to Rey, “I think you've inherited some personal property, as well as all the personal belongings of the Duchess.”

 

Rey nodded.

 

“You are welcome to bring them here Rey. You don't have to worry about that. If you don't want to sell them of course.”

 

“My grandmother wanted me to have them. I don't know how to thank you for your continued hospitality, your grace.” Rey said with sincerity.

 

“Nonsense! You are my responsibility Rey. Besides it's the least we can do after all that you've done for us.” Leia declared looking down at Padme. Then turning to Ben.

 

“Ben, I want you to accompany Rey and look after all the details of the proceedings. I don't trust these people, especially not that distant cousin.” Leia finished with clear distaste in her voice.

 

“There is no need for his grace to make an unnecessary trip. If you can arrange a carriage I can manage it myself.” Rey interjected.

 

“You will do no such thing. I will be accompanying you, and we'll take my carriage” Ben said with a finality in his voice that left no room for argument. There was a hint of annoyance too.  Ben couldn't believe she would suggest that he'd let her leave all by herself to travel cross country. He didn't even bother with the politeness or the usual detached demeanor he assumes when they were in company of others.

 

“That settles it then.” Leia said clapping her hands together.

 

“But what about Padme?” Rey asked and Ben noticed her hand reflexively tightening around the baby.

 

“I raised two boys without a nanny. I think I can manage a few days.  Beside Jen took care of children before. I'm sure her help would be more than sufficient.” Leia tried to reassure her.

 

“But what about feeding?” Rey asked in a weak voice.

 

“We have a stand in wet nurse.  She can fill in for the days you’re gone.” Leia said with a kind smile as she placed a hand on Rey’s.

 

“Now, I'd suggest you go and make preparations for your trip.” Leia looked at him, “Both of you.”

 

Ben just nodded and left the room to go inquire about the carriage.

 

* * *

 

The next day they set out for the mansion quite early in the morning. It would take them a whole day to travel there.

 

Ben was up and ready in his customary black outfit. Black tailored coat, black breeches with black undershirt. His necktie made of black silk. He thought about how Anakin used to tease him about his attire.

 

He was waiting by the stairs in the foyer for Rey. The coach was ready, the steeds were well fed and ready for the long journey ahead.

 

He checked his pocket watch, it was 10 past 7. He looked up and saw the maid coming down.

 

“Where is Ms. Rey?” Ben asked.

 

“In the nursery with the baby, milord.” The maid answered.

 

Ben sighed and decided to go check on her.

 

The door of the nursery was open, he stood there leaning against the threshold. Rey was holding the baby.  Padme’s tiny head was resting against her shoulder, her hand in her mouth and drool dripping down her fingers. But she looked happy. Rey on the other hand, was whispering quietly to the baby, as she snuggled her.

 

When Ben listened closely, he heard what she was whispering.

 

“Don't worry, I will be back. I will not leave you, I will return for you, I promise baby. Don't miss me too much. And don't bother grandma too much. Be a good girl. I love you, my Paddy.”

 

Ben’s heart constricted when he heard her little conversation with his niece.

 

But they were getting late. So he cleared his throat to let her know of his presence.

 

Rey turned around, startled. Her face was tear stained and her nose red. He felt bad for asking her to leave the baby.

 

“We are getting late, Rey.”

 

She nodded. Kissing the baby's head, then cheeks and her little nose. Padme giggled at the attention. Rey put her in the crib.

 

“Bye bye baby, be good.” She said, then hastily turned around and exited the nursery. Ben shut the door and followed her.

 

* * *

  
When they got into the carriage she looked out of the window at the manor, until the manor was too far behind to see. She remained quiet as she stared out the window.

 

Ben didn't have any word to soothe her anxiety. So he decided to remain silent.

 

A few hours into the journey Ben couldn't take the silence anymore.  He moved to the seat beside her and pulled her to his chest. She came willingly.

 

And she spent the rest of journey in his arms.

 

* * *

 

It was almost sundown when they reached the town near the Kenobi mansion. Ben planned to stay there and find accommodation for the night.  Then set out for their destination early morning.

 

He asked the coachman to take them to an inn. Rey had fallen asleep against his chest hours ago, as he held her around her waist.

 

When they were nearing their destination for the night, he caressed her cheek and whispered against her ear, “We are here, Rey.”

 

She slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the darkness. She looked at him, confused for a moment before pulling away.

 

She looked from side to side, tucking her loose curls behind her ears, hands smoothing down the creases on her dress.

 

Rey wrapped her black woolen shawl over her shoulders. And Ben noticed she was wearing all black as well.

 

“Where are we?” She asked turning her face towards him.

 

“We are in the town near your former home. The coachman is taking us to an inn. We will stay there the night.” Ben informed.

 

When they finally reached the inn Ben was relieve to find out it was a rather charming place. It had a good view of a pond that was beside the building.  It was a lovely three story manor with a beautiful courtyard that Ben was sure would look magnificent during the day.

 

He looked at Rey and wondered if she would enjoy their stay here. Would she like to go down to the pond and spend some time outdoors with him. He decided he would in fact suggest it once their work tomorrow was done.

 

Ben helped Rey down and ushered her to go inside. They were greeted by the innkeeper and the owner of the establishment. Ben urged her to take a seat in the parlor while he dealt with the arrangements.

 

* * *

 

Rey saw him leave with the innkeeper.  She stared at his retreating back until he stepped into the other room. She sighed and took a seat in an armchair by the window. It was a beautiful place that would look even more stunning during the day. Rey had heard about this place. She saw it and passed by it a thousand time, when she lived in their mansion.

 

It was a retreat for the wealthy clientele passing through the town. She never had the need to be a patron of the establishment because she had her own home less than a mile away. But now things have changed for her. It wasn't her home anymore. She didn't have a home.

 

Then she remembered the man in the next room. He felt like home. When she was with him she felt like she belonged.

 

Rey turned away from the door and started observing the room. There were a few other guests in the room. Everyone was lost in their own worlds. Some were talking with their traveling companion; some were reading the newspaper. A little girl was playing with her dolly, sitting by her parents.

 

Rey was instantly reminded of Paddy. She wondered if she would be like this when she grew up. Would she like to play with dolls, or spend time outside climbing the tree like she had, or would she be in the library reading books like her uncle. She felt guilty for leaving her behind, but forced herself from delving into that thought. It hurt too much and she might end up weeping; yet again.

 

She looked down at her hands, trying think of something else to distract herself when she heard someone address her.

 

A gentleman in his mid thirties walked up to her and sat down on the seat adjacent to hers. It took a moment for Rey to place his face. He was a son of a Baron, Lord Turrell.  He tried to court her during a ball season. Rey remember the man with wariness, he was arrogant and spiteful.

 

“Lady Rey! What a pleasant coincidence that I am to run into you here.” he took her hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles.

 

“Lord Turrell. It's very nice to meet you again.” Rey said formally. She wanted to get up and leave, find Ben and go to her room and rest. Anything but sit here and talk to this man.

 

“What brings you here, my Lady?”, he said still holding her hand, Rey felt like pulling it away but didn't want to make a scene.

 

“I am here to attend to some legal proceedings at the mansion.” Rey answered tersely.

 

“Ah, the passing of his grace Ben Kenobi, what a shame.  He was a good man, my condolences with you.” he paused, “I want you to know that if you need anything, just let me know.  My door is always open for helpless young widows, like yourself.”

 

Rey saw red, hearing his implications, “I beg your pardon?” she pulled her hand away and stood up, when he grabbed her arm.

 

“Don't make a scene, Rey, we are in civil company.” he paused looking around, like he was making a point. “Besides, you know I've always liked you.  But you rejected me and married some commoner. What a shame; you wouldn't have been out of means now if you had. But it doesn't matter, I can still take care of you, if you are willing.  I can arrange a handsome flat for you in London.  You can attend parties and enjoy society life. All of it can be yours.” He finished in a low, and what might have been a seductive, voice.

 

Rey was about slap him when she heard Ben’s voice. She never heard him sound like this, so low and so dangerous.

 

“Unhand her.” Ben snarled as he grabbed hold of Lord Turell’s gangly arm.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffie... but I promise I won't be long this time.
> 
> I sneaked in a Rey PoV there, I will keep adding those every now and then, I hope it would start making her motivations clear.
> 
> I also wanted to focus on the problems that widows in that era faced, that little run in was to illustrate one aspect of that.. we will see more of that in the coming chapters, when we see her dealing with inheritance issues. Also we will see how different it is in Ben's case.
> 
> Many of you asked about what I meant by Ben's responsibilities in the previous chapter, it's not just about marriage, he inherited his title on his brother's death, but he didn't yet officially claim it. 
> 
> Please feel free ask me questions, and I'd really appreciate if you let me know you thought on the chapter in the comments..
> 
> ~shukriah~


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A faint blush to her cheek, eyes soft and lips quivering. Her hands clutched the lapel of his coat, like she didn't want him to move away. His eyes travelled down to her lips and back to her eyes a few times.
> 
> Ben thought about his next action. He had thought about it constantly for the past five months. But never did he imagine he'd actually be able to do it. So in that moment he stopped thinking about it. And just did what came naturally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!!!  
> It's my birthday(19 June), and this is my present for you guys, for being so amazing and patient with this story and showering it with love! I still can't believe you guys like it! Thank you!
> 
> So this one has angst, Kylo came out to play, even if for a moment, and it also has something you've all being waiting for. ;-)
> 
> I'm at awe that so many of you loved the little goodbye scene with Paddy from last chapter, thank you.
> 
> The [Sustenance Art](http://shwtlee4reylo.tumblr.com/post/161748285677/reylorobyn2011-i-commissioned-panda-capuccino) If anyone missed it *Spoiler Alert* ;-) 
> 
> The reylo aesthetic for today's chapter was made by my lovely wifey, Robyn.
> 
> Hope you like it!

* * *

 

 

Ben followed the gentleman to the office. He was impressed by the wooden interior of the inn and how tastefully it was decorated.

 

“Your carriage is in good hands Your Grace. It shall be ready before your journey tomorrow.” The owner informed him.

 

He was a portly man in his late fifties, very amicable. Ben nodded.

 

“We need two rooms if you please.  And we'd be staying two nights in your establishment.”

 

“Are Your Graces traveling with children, or do you have more parties joining you and your wife?” the man asked good naturedly.

 

 _His wife?_ But before Ben could clear the confusion, the man went on, “I do have two excellent rooms for you to choose from. Would Your Grace like a room with the view of the pond or a view of the garden?”

 

Ben didn't know what to say, so he answered with, “Whatever she prefers.” He will just take the other room.

 

“Marvelous.” the man told him in a conspiratorial voice, “It's always better to let the Lady decide. Shall we?” he enthused.

 

“Lead the way.” Ben told him.

 

“I dare say you two make rather a handsome young couple in your all black attire.  I do have to admit at first I found it rather odd. But then I saw your carriage and may I say, if it’s not too rude, that Your Grace has a certain fondness for the color?”

 

But Ben wasn't listening to him anymore. His eyes fell on Rey sitting by the window, and a man is holding her hand and she looked uncomfortable. When he approached them, he heard what the man was suggesting.

 

Ben rushed to her side as she got to her feet and the man dared to grab her arm. Rey looked like a goddess with her righteous anger, and was ready to slap the man but Ben got there first.

 

He grasped the sleazy man’s arm in an unforgiving grip. Ben was incensed. He hadn't felt this much rage since he returned from the war. He was ready to rip the man’s arm out of its socket if it would please her.

 

“Unhand her.” Ben snarled in a low and dangerous voice.

 

The owner had followed him to the scene, to break off any unpleasant situation that arose, when he asked the other man, “Lord Turrell, do you know Her Grace, Duchess Solo well? I must say this is highly inappropriate behavior. I'm afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave.”

 

The man let go off Rey's arm, but Ben didn't let go of his. He felt like breaking it with his bare hands.

 

The man looked incredulous and asked in disbelief, “Duchess?”

 

“Yes, this is His Grace, the Duke of Alderaan. And his wife. Now, I would ask you to apologize and leave my establishment.”

 

The man looked at Rey and then back at Ben. He mumbled an apology, and winced, as Ben's fist tightened around the man's gangly arm.

 

“Your Grace please.” The owner pleaded, but he was too mad to listen.

 

Then he felt Rey's hand on his arm, staying his hand before he broke the man's arm.

 

“Ben?” she said his name for the first time. And it sounded heavenly on her lips.

 

Ben let go of Lord Turrell but not before he pushed him back with a little more force than necessary. The Baron stumbled back, massaging his bruised arm. He bowed down lower than necessary, profusely apologizing to him and then turned to Rey.

 

“My Grace Rey-” Turrell started.

 

Ben all but grabbed his throat, “Who gave you permission to address her?” he thundered.

 

“Ben!” Rey placed a hand over his heart, and pulled his hand away with the other. Then she turned to the man who was coughing and catching his breath, “You should leave.” Rey said coolly.

 

Turrell bowed again, gritted another apology before hastily exiting the room.

 

Ben turned to the owner, “We'll take the view of the pond.” He said, his hand clutching Rey's over his heart.

 

The owner looked distressed, then his eyes fell on their joined hands on Ben’s chest and his expression softened.

 

“Of course Your Grace, if you would like to follow me.”

 

Ben pulled their hands down but didn't let go. Their fingers interlaced as he followed the man, with Rey at his toe.

 

* * *

 

As soon as the door closed behind them Ben turned to Rey. And held her face between his hands, “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

 

She just looked up at him with her big hazel eyes brimming with tears. Ben felt like burning the whole place down; going after the man and ripping his head off for causing her pain and saying such disgusting things to her. Just thinking about it was making him sick.

 

Rey closed her eyes and a teardrop rolled down her cheek. Ben duck down to kiss the droplet away, tasting the salt. And when he pulled back she was peering up at him, a tender expression gracing her beautiful face.

 

A faint blush to her cheek, eyes soft and lips quivering. Her hands clutched the lapel of his coat, like she didn't want him to move away. His eyes travelled down to her lips and back to her eyes a few times.

 

Ben thought about his next action. He had thought about it constantly for the past five months. But never did he imagine he'd actually be able to do it. So in that moment he stopped thinking about it. And just did what came naturally.

 

She was still looking up at him as she bit her lower lip, a vain attempt to stop it from trembling.

 

Ben ducked his head slightly, she felt so small against him, he had to bend down a little to bring his lips close to hers.

 

Ben stopped, just a breath away from meeting her lips, his eyes traveled back to her hazel ones. She slowly closed them and reached up. Their lips met and Ben felt the spark flaring once again. He thought he had got used to it, but this was different.  This was a whole new territory.

 

Ben felt his breath catch in his throat as her lips moved against his.  A soft brush at first but she didn't pull away.  Then he felt her reaching up more and knew she was on her tiptoes now.

 

As her hands moved up and she clasped them behind his neck his moved down, caressing her neck past her shoulder and arms before resting on her waist. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, lifting her off her feet as he deepened the kiss.

 

Her fingers sunk in his hair and Ben moaned at the feeling of them carding through his strands.

 

Ben felt Rey humming against his lips, her fingers tightening in his hair. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue along the seam of her lips.  He wasn't ashamed, he wanted more.

 

But Rey surprised him by opening her mouth and capturing his tongue. She sucked onto it, before setting out to explore his mouth.

 

They continued for a while.  Exploring each other's mouths, and Ben wanted it to go on forever. But soon they both pulled away for breath. Rey was panting against his lips, her eyes still shut. Ben placed a soft kiss against the corner of her mouth, then her cheek, her jaw and her chin.

 

He bent down and easily picked her up into his arms. Rey gasped, her eyes opening as she went on to wrap both her arms around his neck. Ben walked them to the bedroom, the whole time looking at her downcast eyes, and her long eyelashes fanning her tearstained cheeks.

 

Ben walked over to the bed and gently placed her on top of the bedding. He got down on his knees in front of her, lifting her skirt a little as he started unlacing her shoes, one after the other. When he was done, he held them both in his palms and looked up at her.

 

She was avoiding his eyes, instead looking down at her hands in her lap, warring at her lips. They looked red, surely the result of their activities. Ben put her feet on his thigh, and reached up to cup her chin.

 

“Rey?” when he called her she finally met his eyes. Ben smiled up at her, his thumb slightly brushing her lower lip.

 

Her eyes looked incredibly sad and Ben’s couldn't stand it. He needed to make it better. Something was bothering her, and the incident downstairs just escalated that.

 

“Tell me what's bothering you?” he took a calming breath before adding, “Is it what that bastard said?”

 

She turned her head to the side averting his eyes.

 

“Please, don't turn away.” he said, getting up and sitting beside her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest.

 

“He was way out of line, I shouldn't have left you alone.” Ben said with remorse.

 

Rey pulled away, staring at his eyes, she said, “Your family has done enough. You kept me shielded from all this, please don't fault yourself.” Ben tried to protest by Rey shushed him with her hand on his lips. "I knew the world would be difficult for someone like me, but I don't think I fully understood it until tonight.” she pulled her hand down, interlacing them together in her lap.

 

“I'm fortunate I had Leia as my godmother, and that my family ensured I wouldn’t have to depend on anyone for my finances. But there are women who have neither, and they have had to resort to accepting offers like that. Some probably do it for protection. Society is so very cruel towards women. I wouldn't have realized it if I wasn't in this situation.” She finished with a sigh.

 

Ben reached out and took her hands in his, trying to comfort her. She was right. And Ben had never understood these rules either. She was capable, strong and intelligent but she couldn't inherit, she couldn't carry on her family legacy without the help of a man. And then she'd have to face more injustice once she became a widow. He couldn't imagine Rey being subjected to such cruelty.

 

He pulled her to his chest once more. “I'm sorry.”

 

* * *

 

Ben changed into his sleeping clothes in the living area, so Rey could have privacy while she changes.

 

He looked at the armchair and the couch.  As the result of his hasty decision downstairs these are now his only options. He could just take the floor, he'd slept on worse surfaces during his time at war, the floor was a luxury compared to that.

 

He decided to let her go to sleep first, because she would surely protest. As he was contemplating his options, Rey walked back into the room.  She was now dressed in one of her nightgowns. Her soft brown hair fell loose around her shoulders.

 

She looked at him and smiled softly, making his heart skip a beat. He wondered if she needed something.

 

“Are you hungry? Do you want me to go downstairs and tell them to get you something to eat?” Ben asked.

 

“No, I'm not hungry but thank you.” Rey said, she leaned against the doorway to the bedroom.

 

Ben got up and walked over to her. He stood in front of her and his hand reached up on its own accord to tuck a wayward curl that fell on her face behind her ear.

 

He wondered if she needed help with something else. Their nightly activities were quite regular for them now.

 

Ben cleared his throat, “Do you need help to...express?” he asked looking down at her.

 

Rey blushed, ducking her head and she shook her head slightly. “No. I'm fine for tonight, thank you for asking.”

 

Ben hummed, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. “You look tired. I think you should retire for the night.”

 

Rey nodded, then furrowed her brow, “What about you?”

 

“I will, in a while, I'm not too tired yet.” Ben lied he was exhausted. He had a feeling Rey could see right through his lie, but she acquiesced nevertheless. Ben leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. She had a contented smile on her face before she turned around and went back into the room.

 

Ben assumed the armchair by the fireplace once again. He was there for a while, thinking about everything that happened that day, and what would happen tomorrow. Everything that was happening with Rey gave him perspective. He didn't want anything to do with his legacy, but because he was a man he got to claim it all.  The title, the lands and the properties. And Rey, because she was a woman had no claim to her family legacy, even though she was deserving, and now she had to face more injustice, in the form of lecherous men with dubious intentions.

 

Ben wants to shield her from all the prejudices and injustice. And he will ,as long as she let's him.

 

He rose and walked to the other room. She was sleeping on the right side of the bed. He took a pillow and a blanket from the pile and walked back to the living room. Placing the pillow and the blanket in front of the fireplace he lied down.

 

After a few restless moments Ben heard movements.  When he opened his eyes they met Rey's hazel ones. She was sitting beside him on the blanket, looking down a him, soft curls curtained her face.

 

“Why didn't you come to bed?” she asked her eyes narrowing.

 

Ben was lost for words, he stammered for an excuse, then settled for the truth, “I thought you'd want your privacy.”

 

“I think we're a little beyond that now, don't you?” she got up and held her hand out for him.

 

“Come to bed.”

 

Ben was taken aback for a moment. But she was right, and he didn't have any argument to counter her. So he complied.

 

They walked back to the bed.  She climbed in first and Ben followed. They were lying on their backs looking up at the ceiling for a while when she turned onto her side, her back facing him. He saw her shiver, as he traced the raised skin of her exposed back.

 

Ben shifted closer, rising up onto his elbow, peering down at her, “Are you cold?”

 

He saw her nod, still looking straight ahead.

 

Ben pulled the covers up their bodies and slowly settled behind her. His arms encircling her waist, he pulled her flush against his chest.

 

Ben pressed a kiss on the crown of her head and heard her sigh.

 

He leaned in and said against her ear, “Better?”

 

Rey hummed, her eyes fluttering close, as she melted into his embrace.

 

Ben stayed liked that for a moment just looking at her beautiful face. He pressed a kiss on her cheek and the corner of her mouth, before settling back onto his pillow.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: angst, first kiss, and co-sleeping ~checked~ ;-)
> 
> Thank yous: I've been struggling with blocks lately. But I have an amazing support system. My beta who helps me keep the story historically accurate, we are just two nerds who stay up and discuss British inheritance law and peerage system. lol. And Robyn who cheers me on when I have serious doubts about my scenes and my writing ability. Thanks guys, I love you.
> 
> And thank YOU guys, my beloved readers, please let me know your thoughts on the chapter in the comments! Your comments make me wanna write when I lack motivation. And I cherish each and everyone of them :')
> 
> ~Gracias~


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He reached out and gently took her bruised arm in his hand. Bringing it to his lips he laid soft kisses on it, carefully avoiding the affected areas. But his insides were boiling.
> 
> He tried to temper his anger down, bottling it up for later where he will find a way to express it. He was not a forgiving man, far from it. He could still feel the man's throat in his grasp, crushing the windpipe is the easiest way to kill a man. Well it was easy for him, if he'd just applied a little more pressure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Thanks so much for all the lovely wishes, you are the best!
> 
> This is a milder chapter, with tender moments and some plot. And you'd see angry Ben and sassy Rey.
> 
> I'm cackling just thinking about your reaction to the identity of Rey's distance cousin... :P
> 
> Also, I have recently posted a Reylo Vampire AU called [Nightwalker](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11253027), please check it out if you guys are interested in vampires. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Ben woke up with a soft body pressed against his chest. It was a strange feeling to share the warmth of another person with him in bed. He nuzzled his face into her hair, the smell of lavender, lemon and something distinctly her.

 

Their bodies fit like puzzle pieces. Her head resting on his folded arm, tucked right under his chin. His other arm was wrapped around her waist, her hand was holding his to her chest, and it was resting between her breast.

 

He felt the soft orbs pressed against his fingers. The lacing of her nightgown was undone. And he realized he was holding one of her breasts in his palms. He sighed, feeling the slight weight in his hand, the softness and the warmth. He didn't realize when he started kneading the flesh, but then he felt her move in his arms and let out a soft moan.

 

Ben’s eyes snapped open, he raised his head and looked down at her. The sunlight that was streaming in through the curtains was doing strange magic to her skin. Ben bit his lips as he traced her features with his eyes. Her hair, fanning against the pillow, sunlight lighting it up in shades of auburn hidden among her chestnut strands.

 

Her long eyelashes resting against the apple of her cheeks, lips in a pout. He could feel puffs of warm breath on his arm. She looked so peaceful.

 

He looked at their joined hands resting between her bosom. Her hand so small against his, she could only wrap her fingers around his pinky and ring fingers. But her grip was strong Ben mused, leaning in and brushing his lips against her shoulder, down her upper arm and back. Then he noticed it. The deep purple and blue bruises on her other arm that was placed on the mattress.

 

Ben sucked in a sharp breath, his nostrils flaring. She got bruised when that bastard grabbed her arm. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. He didn't want to wake her, she looks so peaceful in her sleep.

 

He reached out and gently took her bruised arm in his hand. Bringing it to his lips he laid soft kisses on it, carefully avoiding the affected areas. But his insides were boiling.

 

He tried to temper his anger down, bottling it up for later where he will find a way to express it. He was not a forgiving man, far from it. He could still feel the man's throat in his grasp, crushing the windpipe is the easiest way to kill a man. Well it was easy for him, if he'd just applied a little more pressure.

 

Rey stirred in her sleep, slowly opening her eyes and looking up at him. Ben schooled his expression, and drove down his murderous thoughts, he didn't want to scare her. Not when she looked like an angel who somehow landed in his arms, and let him hold her while she slept.

 

Still holding her arm he said, “Good morning.”

 

Rey smiled, turning to lie on her back, “Good morning.” She said, stifling a yawn, pulling her other hand to her mouth, leaving his still on her breast.

 

“Did you sleep well?” Ben asked, bringing the palm of her hand to his cheek, she was letting him, her eyes softening.

 

“I did.” she replied, then added almost as if to herself, “after a very long time.”

 

Ben felt his stomach do a flip flop, he hadn't slept this well in years. He felt like wrapping her in his arms again, burying his face in the crook of her neck and shoulder, and not getting out of bed all day.

 

But they have to get up. So he turned his face in her palm and placed an open mouthed kiss there. He trailed down, kissing the inside of her wrist, then her forearm. Rey hissed, but didn't pull away.  They both looked at the bruises, and Ben saw her eyes widening just a little before her expression was schooled into an indifferent one. Ben felt his anger surfacing once more, and before he could stop himself, the words slipped from his mouth in a low growl, “He'd pay for this.”

 

Rey looked worried for a second, then she smiled up at him, she reached with her hand and grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer. She placed a feather light kiss on the corner of his mouth.

 

“We should get ready.” she whispered against his cheek.

 

Then she pushed up, sliding off the bed. She walked to the wash basin at the corner of the room and poured some water from the water jug. 

 

Ben settled for watching her as she gathered some water in her palms and splashed it on her face. The sunlight made her wet skin glisten, water droplets trickling down her slender neck and wetting the front of her gown. She dipped a washcloth in the water and started wiping her arms, neck and shoulders. The gown slipped down a little, revealing her creamy skin, the freckles on her back darkening in the sunlight.

 

Ben silently observed her. In the back of his mind he knew he was probably intruding, but he couldn't care less. She was a sight to behold and he would drink it in, committing every details to memory and locking the memory up in his heart.

 

* * *

 

 

When they reached the mansion, Rey and Ben were escorted to a large sitting area. As the door opened, Ben noticed two men standing by a table looking at some papers.

 

There was a woman sitting on a divan, with an elaborate hairstyle and laden with jewels. She was sipping on a cup of tea. When they entered the room, she looked up at them. Eyes narrowing as she sized them up, her eyes sweeping over Rey dismissively. She turned to Ben and her eyes lit up with interest, which in turn made Ben feel very uncomfortable.

 

The men turned when the butler announced their presence.

 

“May I present Lady Rey Kenobi.” Rey did a shallow curtsy. The taller of the two men, with a pointy face and sharp features, sneered, he did not even try to hide his disdain. Ben suddenly felt the urge to wrap his arms around her or somehow shield her from these people.

 

“And, His Grace,the Duke of Alderaan.” At his introduction, everyone in the small group of three seemed a little more alerted. The woman shifted on her seat, putting the cup down, she stood up. The tall man’s brow furrowed but he straightened up, and the other gentleman seemed to perk up, he bowed first. Walking up to him, extended his hand. 

 

“Your Grace, I am the attorney in charge of the Kenobi will. Your godfather spoke highly of you. Thank you for joining us for the proceedings.” the man finished, as Ben shook his hand.

 

The attorney then turned to Rey, and bowed, “Thank you for joining us my Lady.”

 

“The pleasure’s all mine,” Rey said as the other man walked up to them.

 

“I'm sure it is.” the taller man added as he took Rey’s hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles.

 

“Cousin Maul.” Rey addressed him curtly with a nod.

 

“Darling Rey, very good to see you,” Maul then turned to Ben, “Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Your Grace, welcome to my home.” he add the  _ home _ pointedly. Ben felt Rey shift beside him. She clearly had not come to terms with this man calling  _ her _ ancestral home,  _ his _ .

 

Ben nodded, his eyes still holding Maul’s “Shall we proceed?” he said tersely. 

 

The attorney looked flustered, looking between the two men.

 

“Yes, of course.” he moved to the table and started sorting papers as they took their seats around the table.

 

The attorney read out the whole will, going over all the legal details of handing over all properties to the next male heir.

 

To protect her rights her family included her in the distribution of the patrimony. Rey had no claims on the physical property, such as land or the estate.  However, her family had left her a handsome income; one that would make sure she wouldn’t need to depend on someone else for finances.

 

She was also entitled to any personal property that was left to her by her family members. There was a list of items, the attorney read them out one by one. She received books from the library, her grandfather's grand piano, a personal carriage and many other items. 

 

Ben would've felt wary of the proceedings and would have shown his annoyance, if he hadn't realize the process was irritating Rey’s cousin even more. He seemed to be unwilling to let go of anything he thought he was entitled to inherit. So Ben settled for taking pleasure in his disdain.

 

When it was time for her to sign the legal papers stating she had received the properties left to her, her cousin interrupted by clearing his throat.

 

“If I may say something before she signs?” Maul asked.

 

“Yes, of course Your Grace.” the attorney replied, much to Ben’s annoyance.

 

Rey put down the ornate quill and folded her hands, one over the other on the table in front of her. Ben shifted in his seat beside her.

 

“If I may suggest, cousin Rey could benefit from selling these items back to us. That way the beauty of the estate stays intact, things remain in their rightful place and she wouldn't have to worry about relocating them.” Maul suggested.

 

Ben felt Rey flinch in her seat beside him.

 

“That's an excellent suggesting.” said the attorney.

 

“I'm sure it would be hard to relocate these items; and the maintenance would be terrible burden for a woman who's all alone. She doesn't even have a house of her own yet. Where would she take them anyway?” he finished with feigned sympathy.

 

“Yes,” the woman, who Ben presumed was Maul’s wife said, “Same goes for the items left by the late Duchess Satine. I can't imagine what cousin Rey would do with them.  What with her being a widow; and even if she remarried they wouldn't be appropriate items and jewelries for her anyway. We would gladly take them off her hands. We're willing to pay a generous amount.” She ended with a sugary smile but her eyes were full of venom.

 

“If Lady Rey wants to--” the attorney started, but finally opened his mouth.

 

“She would do no such thing.” Ben interrupted the attorney.  He had had enough of these people insulting Rey and trying to decide on her behalf. 

 

“Need I remind you that Lady Rey is under the protection and care of her Godmother, Her Grace Leia, the Duchess of Alderaan? She isn't out of source or out of means.” Ben spat out.

 

Then turning to the attorney, he continued, “I'm here to represent my mother, and she wanted me to tell you that if Rey decided to keep her inherited properties, Her Grace would be more than delighted to accommodate them.”

 

Ben turned back to the couple, “You don't have to burden yourself with the responsibility. If Lady Rey wants to keep them, she very well can, logistics won't be an issue.” 

 

Pointedly looking at the woman Ben added, “Those jewels belonged to her grandmother.  If she wants to keep them locked up, by all means she can. You do not need to concern yourself. And I would not sit here while you blatantly insult her while disguising it as concern.”

 

“Thank you, Your Grace,” Rey interjected before he could carry on, “But I am sure my cousin here wasn't trying to insult me. Those items are invaluable to me; she just lacks understanding of sentimental value.” Rey finished with a disarming smile on her face.

 

The woman was visibly fuming when Rey finish. She picked up the quill once more and finished signing the papers in front of her.

 

Ben just stared at her with awe in his eyes and a smile tugging at the corner of him lips.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe, so I know Maul is an unlikely choice but, I had to as his arc is connected to Obi-Wan. :D 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on the wake up scene and the two new characters (:P) in the comments. :))))
> 
> Thanks again guys, you are the best!
> 
> ~Dhonnobad~


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wasn't it your first ever ball, My Lady?” the girl asked.
> 
> “Yes,” Rey answer, as she gently placed the jewel back in its box.
> 
> “And you wore that blue gown, you looked so beautiful.”
> 
> Ben could only picture her. He wished he had been there, and had her first dance. Well he wouldn't have let her dance with anyone else for the rest of the night, and he knew it. He was never interested in balls and other social events, but he now wished he was. He might have met her before, and maybe things would have been different for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem...So your favourite activity is back and I also have a little surprise for you... ;-)
> 
> I have listened to the Album [Songs About Jane By Maroon 5](https://open.spotify.com/album/1Rv9WRKyYhFaGbuYDaQunN) while writing the chapter. Esp the songs Tangled and Secret for the special scene at the end.

* * *

 

After the legal proceedings were completed, Ben went ahead to oversee the logistics of moving Rey’s property to the manor. He got his coachman to find transportation for the objects to be moved.

 

He left Rey at the mansion. The staff were delighted to have their old mistress back, even if for only a day. She was well loved by everyone. And Rey was happy to be back around familiar faces, the smile on her face said that much.

 

Ben was reluctant to leave her there, even if for few hours, but the elderly housekeeper, Maz reassured him.

 

“I raised that girl Your Grace,” Maz told him when he was at the foyer, about to leave for the town to make arrangements, “I know the attitude of the new occupant of the mansion leaves much to be desired, but she will be fine among her former staffs.”

 

Ben left, slightly reassured. Her living relatives weren't the kind of people he would want close to anyone he loved.

 

After the bizarre encounter with the will, they excused themselves and assigned Maz and the attorney to help them with the arrangements. Ben was glad he didn't have to act civilly with them anymore. He just wanted this day to be over with, so he can take Rey as far away from these people as he can.

 

When he returned it was past noon. The staff were moving the furniture one by one. He asked them to direct him to Rey, and was told she was in the library sorting out the books.

 

He followed the directions and soon found himself in a grand library. There were shelves upon shelves of books, all bound beautifully. The warm, rich smell of paper and wood was inviting. Ben could imagine Rey growing up spending her time here, sitting by the fire, lost in the world of a well-worn volume.

 

He spotted her as she expertly climbed down the shelve ladder on the far end of the great room, all the while juggling a few volumes in one hand. Ben felt a sudden dread, what if she missed a step?  But then he realized she'd probably done this all her life, and he knew she wasn't some helpless maiden, she could handle herself.

 

Rey handed the books to the person who was helping her. There was a small cart, that was used to move books around and it was laden with volumes. Ben spotted some of his favorites among them.

 

“That would be all.” Rey told the person helping her, “Thank you for your help, Stefan.”

 

“It was my pleasure My Lady. It was nice to be able to move things around for a change. The library doesn't need much keeping as of late.” the man- Stefan- answered.

 

Rey looked sad, “I'm sorry Stefan.”

 

“That's fine, My Lady.” then he added in a more conspiring voice, “I've applied for a position in the town's library. It might not be as grand as this one, but at least I'd have readers to help.”

 

“Let me guess, the new owners are not big on reading either.” Ben snarked, making them both turn to look at him.

 

Stefan gave him a curt bow, looking a little hesitant. “Your Grace.”

 

“It's okay, you can speak freely.” Ben encouraged.

 

Stefan smiled, “No, they’re not big on reading, Your Grace.”

 

Rey laughed, “You can go ahead.” she told him as Stefan started rolling the cart towards the exit.

 

“All set here?” Ben asked, taking a step closer to her.

 

“Yes.” Rey answered, eyes scanning her surroundings longingly.

 

Ben reached out and caressed her cheek. He understood her sadness and wanted to reassure her. “Everything will be fine.”

 

Rey nodded. She understood too.

 

“What else is left?” Ben asked, pulling away.

 

“My old room.” Rey said looking down.

 

Ben wondered why she was acting shy all of a sudden. But he followed her as she went to her old room.

 

It was spacious, tastefully decorated, and looked lived in. Ben could see traces of Rey reflecting in the room. A large bed with beige drapes and gold embroidery. A vanity by the window, and small pots of indoor plants on the windowsill.

 

A maid was already packing her things for her. When Rey walked in the maid started to talk to her excitedly, but when she saw Ben she fell quiet. Rey told her it was okay, that she could talk freely. Ben admired the way she treated her staffs and how much they loved her back.

 

There was a large ornate chest in the corner. Rey opened it and started taking out items. They ranged from a silk scarf to elaborate jewelries.

 

Ben leaned against the door-frame and settled for observing her as she went about packing. From what he could gather, it was her grandmother's chest. And she was sorting them out for the journey.

 

They will carry a few of the more valuable items with them in person. She took out a little tiara, and traced it lovingly with her finger. The maid talked about the time Rey wore it to a ball.

 

“Wasn't it your first ever ball, My Lady?” the girl asked.

 

“Yes,” Rey answer, as she gently placed the jewel back in its box.

 

“And you wore that blue gown, you looked so beautiful.”

 

Ben could only picture her. He wished he had been there, and had her first dance. Well he wouldn't have let her dance with anyone else for the rest of the night, and he knew it. He was never interested in balls and other social events, but he now wished he was.  He might have met her before, and maybe things would have been different for both of them.

 

Ben shook himself out of his reverie, and looked back at her. The maid was holding a necklace against Rey’s neck as the two women admired the piece of jewelry.

 

“The Duchess liked quite elaborate jewelries.  They were not like any I'd seen before.”

 

“They collected them from their travels abroad. She never followed the current trends, she would set her own style.” Rey chuckled, still admiring the necklace she held against her neck.

 

It was indeed an elaborate piece of jewelry; diamonds and sapphires encrusted in intricate patterns. Ben mused it was almost as beautiful as the person who was trying it on.

 

She put the jewelry back, and picked up a few more.  She asked the maid to pack everything back up, and to bring the box she separated to their carriage.

 

“Are we done here?” Ben asked once she looked up at him. She smiled, looking around as if committing every detail to her memory.  She then walked over to a corner.  There were several dolls placed there. She picked up the one in a bright orange dress with blonde ringlets.

 

“This is for Padme.” She said with a bright smile on her face, as she clutched the doll against her chest.

 

Ben couldn't help but smile back. “I'm sure she would love it.” He said as he ushered her out of the room.

 

When it was time to leave, Ben wasn't surprised that her cousin didn't come down to see them off.

 

Rey hugged her former staff memembers and her dear friends, bidding them goodbye.

 

Maz, the elderly housekeeper once again pulled him aside, “Please take care of that girl.” she said pointedly. “She can be stubborn and she'd always think of others before herself.”

 

Ben looked back, Rey was talking to Stefan and the young maid now.

 

“You care about her,” Maz observed. “You'd have to make sure she doesn't sacrifice her own happiness for others.” She finished with a finality in her tone. Ben nodded.

 

“What about you? Are you staying in their service?” Ben asked, he was curious.

 

“My family served the Kenobi’s, now there isn't a Kenobi left in this mansion. So I would move on as well.” She said.

 

“You should contact my mother, I'm sure she'd find you a suitable position at the manor.” Ben told her.

 

“It is a tempting offer, Your Grace. I know all about Her Grace’s generosity. I would think about it.” Maz finished.

 

To that Ben gave her a curt nod and walked over to the carriage, and helped Rey inside. They set out for the inn soon after.

 

The sun was low in the sky when they reached the inn. Ben decided they could have dinner at one of the tables by the pond. They were delighted the entire time they were there. Rey was sad about leaving her home, but she was taking it better.

 

She talked about her life in the mansion, of the staffs she called her friends when she was growing up, and of her grandparents. She was too young when her parents died for her to remember them. The reminiscing of memory was bittersweet, and she seemed happy to have been distracted.

 

Rey enjoyed the beautiful scenery and Ben enjoyed looking at her. Soon they finished their dinner and were heading towards their room.

 

Once in the room Rey went to freshen up, as Ben changed out of his clothes in the sitting room. When he walked into the bedroom he found Rey standing in front of the basin. She had taken off her dress, and was only wearing an embroidered muslin underdress.  Her back turned to him.

 

Ben walked up to her and asked, “Is there something wrong?”

 

Rey was startled, but she didn't turn around.

 

“I need help tonight.” she said in a quiet voice, over her shoulder.

 

“Certainly.” Ben said, as he came to stand just behind her. He reached out and placed his hands on her waist, pulling her flush to his chest.

 

Rey melted into his embrace as Ben’s large hands reached up to tug the slip open. But what he found he never expected.

 

He craned his head to look over her shoulder. Ben’s breath caught at the sight. Her under dress didn't cover her breasts at all. The collar framed around her chest, and tucked right below her breasts, leaving them exposed and making her nipples stand erect.

 

Ben didn't waste any time.  He took them in his palms and started kneading the flesh. Rey moaned at the contact, snuggling back into his chest.

 

The milk started flowing after a while. He squeezed and pulled her long nipples between his thumb and forefinger. At first it was only a little stream of milk shooting out, but he gradually worked it to get a good stream going.

 

After a while the liquid started dribbling down his hands, wetting the cuffs of his night shirt. He looked down at her wet and puffy nipples. They looked red from the attention. Ben licked his lips and his throat went dry. He longed to wrap his mouth around her raised flesh. But she didn't permit him to do that yet, and he didn't want to push her.

 

His eyes traveled down her body, as he felt her fidgeting in his embrace. When he looked closer he saw her rubbing her thighs together under her sheer white shift.

 

Ben bit his lips, but a groan still escaped when he realized what she was trying to do. She was as turned on as he was from their activities.

 

He was too distracted by her action and his own arousal, to notice the flow had stopped. He was still pulling at her erect nipples which just made her squirm even more.

 

He bent his neck and started kissing her shoulder, then followed the expanse of her slender neck, before capturing her bottom lip. Ben sucked the soft flesh into his mouth, nibbling softly. He pushed his tongue inside.

 

Rey responded almost immediately. She raised her hand and grasped the back of his head, her fingers sinking in his hair. She pulled him even closer and deepened the kiss.

 

When he pulled away, he saw her eyes were shut and her lips still parted. His eyes traveled down to see her other hand was fisting on the flimsy fabric over her mound. She rubbed herself slowly against the heel of her wrist.

 

Ben gulped, and tore his eyes away to look at her face. She was staring at him, her eyes full of longing. Bringing his mouth closer to her, he whisper against her lips.

 

“Let me help you with that.”

 

Her eyes widened just a little but she gave him the tiniest nod. But Ben was already reaching down. He bunched the material in his hand, feeling the silky skin of her thigh.

 

At first Ben ran his knuckles against her mound, feeling her jolt.  He repeated the action a few more times. The curls covering her pussy were sopping wet. He moved his long finger along the slit, parting the lips as he felt more liquid gushing out.

 

Rey buried her face into his neck, her mouth latching onto the skin of his throat. She moaned against his skin as he drove a digit inside her pussy.

 

Her knees buckled and Ben pulled out. He took a step back and sat on the side of the bed, pulling her onto his lap.

 

Rey settled in with a sigh, back still pressed against his chest, head resting on his shoulder. Ben spread her legs and pulled the skirt of her dress up, revealing her toned thighs.

 

He reached up and brushed his thumb over her clit. Rey shuddered in his arms. She grabbed his other hand and brought it up to her breast. He took the hint, she liked it when he touched her breast, and the realization made him feel unusually happy.

 

Rey was sloppily kissing his cheek. And Ben focused on pleasing her. He rubbed his thumb over her clit as he pushed his finger back inside her.  He loved the way her pussy closed around him, the velvety walls warm against his skin and slick with her arousal. He started pumping in and out as he felt her biting his neck. Her hand was back in his hair, and she was pulling at it a little harder.

 

“Like this?” he asked.

 

“Mmm yes.” she replied breathlessly.

 

Encouraged by her reaction he pushed another finger inside her.  She pulled her lips away and looked down. He followed her gaze and heard her groan as she saw what his hand was doing.

 

Ben could hardly believe it himself. He pulled her back, and captured her lips once more. She moaned into his mouth.

 

He moved to her other breast, paying it the same attention, as he kept rubbing his thumb over her clit.

 

“Does it feel good, sweetheart?” Ben asked her, nuzzling the side of her face.

 

“So good-” Rey croaked out.

 

“You like that, hm?” he asked as he curved his fingers in a come hither motion inside her.

 

She nodded vigorously.  Ben smiled against her cheeks. He felt her nails digging into the soft skin of his neck as her pussy convulsed around his fingers.

 

“That's it love. You can let go.” Ben whispered as he felt her orgasm building.

 

Her pussy squeezed around Ben’s fingers and Rey let out a muffled scream against his neck, where he knows he would have a few bruises in the morning. Her back curved out, and her toes curling on the edge of the bed.

 

Ben kept pumping his fingers as she rode out her orgasm. Rey slumped back against his chest, panting heavily.

 

“Shh, you're alright.” Ben said placing feather light kisses along her temple.

 

Ben pulled his fingers out, a trail of her arousal wetting her inner thighs. He was transfixed by the scene, as he wiped his wet hand on her soft flushed skin.

 

As Rey caught her breath, she shifted in his lap. She suddenly turned around and threw her arms around him.  She pulled him into a tight embrace, her thighs resting either side of his torso, squeezing.

 

Her hot center was resting on his erection. But all Ben could do was wrap his own arms around her smaller body and return her embrace.

 

* * *

_*Duchess Satine's Jewels. This is the elaborate necklace she was trying on. (found it on Tumblr under Star Wars fashion)*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... ahem... yeah so that happened. Isn't Ben the sweetest? ;-) He is all about pleasing his lady.
> 
> you feel the UST resolving a little? Don't worry the journey is not over yet :p
> 
> Let me know your thoughts about the chapter in the comments, I can't wait to read them . ^_^
> 
> ~Kamsamnida~


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked up at her. “I have to urgently set out for Arkanis. But first I have to take you back to the manor.”
> 
> “But that's closer to here. If you go back to the manor it would take you twice the time.” Rey told him. But of course he knew that, he just didn't want to cause any inconvenience for her.
> 
> “If we set out for Arkanis now we'd reach there before sunset.” Rey paused, “Do you think your business would take longer? I can take a carriage and go back to the Manor on my own.”
> 
> “Nonsense! I can't let you travel alone.” then seeing her expression of annoyance he tried again, “I'm sure you are capable of it Rey, but you are my responsibility.”
> 
> Rey gritted her teeth, “Then I don't want to be the reason for your delay. I say we set out for there now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter. Sorry I've been busy with another fic. I'm trying to finish(complete?) few of my old wips. This one is almost over. If you guys wanna give it a read. 
> 
> [He's Gone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9944843/chapters/22260986) Warning: it's very angsty.
> 
> Anyway, I'm a bit nervous about this chapter.  
> It's completely Rey's pov and might give you some insight about her motivations.
> 
> Hope you like it

* * *

 

They’re stepping out of the inn the next morning when Rey noticed there was a man waiting in the foyer.

 

When he saw them, he hurried towards Ben and held a letter out. It had the military insignia and Rey understood it had something to do with his former posting.

 

“Captain Solo,” the man turned to her, “My lady,” then he looked back at Ben, “this is an urgent letter from your posting, the Colonel asked for this to be delivered to you in person. I'm afraid I have grave news.”

 

Rey looked up at Ben, he was clutching the letter tightly in his hand.

 

“Maybe we should sit down for this.” She suggested, placing her hand on his arm.

 

Ben seemed to be in shock, so she looked at the other gentleman. “I'm sorry My Lady I have to be on my way. The letter explains everything, Captain.”

 

With that he bowed out of the foyer. Rey ushered Ben to a nearby seat, close to a window in the parlor. Once settled down Rey asked if he wanted her to read the letter.

 

To that Ben finally snapped out of his reverie and shook his head. He started to tear the letter open and Rey settled for watching his reaction. She wondered if she should give him some privacy, but decided against it. He'd probably need someone.

 

He opened the letter and quickly scanned it. Then he read it a second time. Rey saw different emotions flickering on his face, which were then schooled into a professional expression, surely a result of years of military training.

 

He looked up at her. “I have to urgently set out for Arkanis. But first I have to take you back to the manor.”

 

“But that's closer to here.  If you go back to the manor it would take you twice the time.” Rey told him. But of course he knew that, he just didn't want to cause any inconvenience for her.

 

“If we set out for Arkanis now we'd reach there before sunset.” Rey paused, “Do you think your business would take longer?  I can take a carriage and go back to the Manor on my own.”

 

“Nonsense! I can't let you travel alone.” then seeing her expression of annoyance he tried again, “I'm sure you are capable of it Rey, but you are my responsibility.”

 

Rey gritted her teeth, “Then I don't want to be the reason for your delay. I say we set out for there now.”

 

Rey knew she was being stubborn, but she didn't do anything to remedy that.

 

Ben’s face softened and he gave her one of his rare soft smiles, that never failed to make her heart stutter.

 

“Very well. But I’ll have to send an urgent letter to my mother.  Letting her know about the change of situation.”

 

Ben took a paper and quill from the inn keeper.  He wrote a letter to his mother and urged them to post it immediately.

 

Then they were off on the road. They remained silent for quite some time. But finally Rey’s curiosity won out.

 

“What did the letter say, if you don't mind me asking?”

 

Ben cleared his throat, Rey knew it was a nervous habit “A colleague of mine, another Captain, he passed away. Killed in battle last week.”

 

Rey noticed a curious expression on his face. She asked, “Were you very close?”

 

“Hardly,” he made a snorting sound, “We tolerated each other. He was the Captain of the other battalion in our regiment. We were actually constant competitors.” Ben said with a smirk.

 

Rey was confused. He saw her confusion and carried on.

 

“We worked well together.  The goal was the same. I wouldn't want him to die.”

 

Rey understood the urgency then. “Are we going to his house, to deliver the news?”

 

Ben looked back at her and nodded. “We would deliver the news to his father. He wanted me to do it. Just like he would have.” Ben said absent-mindedly.

 

They were quiet the rest of the way. Rey observed him while he seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Something shook him, there was more than just the death of a compatriot.

 

When they reached their destination it was late afternoon. They were received by a gentleman in his 60s.

 

When Ben broke the news the whole environment changed to that of mourning. A younger gentleman, with the same shock of red hair rushed to Mr. Hux’s side. With the help of Ben they settled him in a seat nearby. There Ben recited the whole message, telling him the cause of death. Then he moved on to telling them about the late Captain Hux’s bravery and his tactical mind that would be sorely missed at the battlefield.  Britain had truly lost a great soldier, and how he would be missed.

 

Rey just listened quietly as they were served refreshments. Armitage Hux was the eldest of the family, his father seemed to be a man proud of his son. Brandol Hux was a retired General and he informed them it was Armitage’s ambition to become a General too someday.

 

He even told Ben how his son had admired Captain Solo, but Ben didn't seem to believe that.  He was lost in his own thought.

 

The General asked if they would join them for dinner, but Ben respectfully declined, saying they had a long journey ahead of them, and they should be on the road.

 

They found a good inn nearby.  One recommended by the late Captain Hux’s younger brother. When they arrived, they didn't bother with the charade or insist on separate rooms, the inn was full and they assumed Rey was his wife.

 

They got the best guest suite, one that had a living area and a bedroom. It was a rather nice place, and not a shady roadside inn.

 

Ben dealt with the arrangements of their accommodation with his usually proficiency. But when they got to their room he immediately went to the bedroom. Rey could see Ben was exhausted and a little detached.

 

She couldn't blame him, seeing the family mourn made her feel a little hollow too. Not a day went by that she didn't miss her grandpa, or imagine how her life would have been if her son had survived.

 

But that was in the past, Rey made peace with that. Or she tried to, everyday.

 

She found a new home with Leia’s family. Her baby in Padme.

 

And Ben. She didn't know how to describe him. She'd never met a man quite like him. He was kind and caring. But always so melancholy.

 

Rey had never been treated like this by a man of his social standing. He understood her feelings, indulged her curiosity and had been a confidant in more ways than she could even imagine.

 

She never thought she would ever find a man she could imagine a life with. And here he was, but a little too late.

 

Rey opened up to him and let him in.  Let him comfort her in a way she never let anyone before.

 

All the peers; the eligible men she got to meet who'd come to schmooze her grandfather at their estate for her hand in marriage. How they'd look around the mansion like they were trying to ascertain the value of everything. Rey could see the greed beneath their niceties. So could her grandfather.

 

Or the balls she attended and the men who would try to charm her; thinking her to be easily swayed and domesticated. How they hated her wit, and would leave with comments like “ _well you are rather plain looking anyway.”_ Rey could only laugh, she wasn't some insecure little girl who would be insulted by such comments.

 

Her husband was her friend, but it was never more than that. It was convenient, it was an understanding. They'd stay married, they'd give her grandfather a male heir, and she would run the estate, while he'd be away at war. He never had a prospect and he wasn't like other men, his taste was...different. And she knew it. She understood it. So it was a good option for both of them.

 

If she knew there was a man like Ben somewhere, she probably wouldn't have settled for that life.

 

She wasn't naive, she knows Ben has feelings for her that aren't just platonic. She wouldn't say that didn't thrill her. For the first time in her life she found a man who made her feel. And she relished in his attention. Indulged his desires, and welcomed his advances.

 

She feels alive when he touched her and how tender he with her. Those hands that had fought in wars, could also be so delicate when he _helped_ her at night. And his eyes, dark and deep. He could make her knees weak and set her body on fire with just one look.

 

So she welcomed him and indulged her body with his touch. What was she to do? She was only human. A girl. She had urges too; she just didn't know if they'd ever be fulfilled. So she'd take what he gives her and return it back to him, if he gave her the opportunity. She didn't plan to remarry. She had no virtue to save. She'd live out her life, she would stay with the Solo’s and help them with Padme. If her services are no longer required she would move away.

 

She didn't have the delusion of marrying Ben, even if he wanted it. Leia might be a great godmother and guardian to her, but Rey couldn't imagine she’d want to wed her only son to a widow. Not when he could have any woman he wanted.

 

Leia might have hopes and dreams for Ben. And Rey was not going to ruin them, not after everything Leia did for her.

 

Rey was sitting in the living room, contemplating, because she decided to give him some privacy. When she heard no sound coming from the other room anymore, she figured Ben probably went to bed. So she got up and went to the bedroom.

 

Ben was indeed in bed. The candle on his side of the bed wasn't lit. Rey started getting ready for bed too. She changed out of her clothes and pulled on her night gown. Her breasts felt heavy and sore. But they weren't leaking, so Rey thanked her luck their late night activities seemed to have worked, and stopped the leaking during the day. She just hoped it would remain the same during the night.

 

* * *

 

Rey was woken in the middle of the night by a shuffling noise. She sleepily called out for Ben. When he didn't respond she got up and saw he wasn't beside her.

 

She was worried. She got out of bed and went to the living room. Rey found him there sitting on the couch with his head resting in his hands. He was sobbing, it was soft and almost indecipherable.

 

Rey hurried towards him, getting to her knees in front of him. She shushed him. Trying to pry his hands away to see his beautiful face.

 

“Ben, what's wrong? What happened?” she was running her hands up and down his forearms in an attempt to comfort him.

 

“You don't want to tell me?” she asked now pushing his hair up and carding her fingers through his soft raven locks.

 

He finally looked up, his face was tear stained and flushed. Rey reached up and wiped his face as he leaned into her touch.

 

“That could have been me Rey. That should have been me. I should've been the one to die. And Ani should still be alive.” Ben croaked out.

 

“Hush now! Don't say that! Do you hear me? Don't you ever say that.” she said not unkindly, as she pulled him into an embrace.

 

His face was pressed to her chest and she felt him sob again. She focused on rubbing his back in a soothing pattern.

 

She understood why he was so upset. She heard him speak, his voice muffled by her chest.

 

“I promised him I'd come back. I did, but he is gone.”

 

Rey hugged him even tighter. Shushing and cooing. Whispering words of reassurance.

 

She knew the Solo brothers had been close, and now she understood the depth of their relationship. Her heart went out to Ben. But she didn't know how to comfort him, so she just held him and let him cry it out.

 

After a while Ben became silent. Rey could only feel his heavy breathing against her chest. She was getting uncomfortable from kneeling in one position for too long. And besides her breasts were feeling extremely tender, and and her back felt stiff.

 

As if he heard her thoughts or felt her discomfort Ben suddenly got up, taking her with him. His hands were under her thighs and he lifted her up in one smooth movement, like she weighed nothing. Rey wrapped her thighs around his waist and her arms encircled his neck, pushing his face against her bosom as he walked them back to their bed.

 

Placing her on her side of the bed, he climbed in after her. And settled down with his head resting on her chest and arms encircling her waist. Much like earlier this morning, when she woke up with him sleeping on top of her.

 

Rey realized this was a comforting position for him so she decided to indulge him as usual. She kept running her fingers through his hair. And her other hand rubbed his back.

 

His body was carefully placed on her, making sure he didn't smother her. But his weight on her felt so right, she couldn't help but find pleasure in it.

 

Her swollen and sore breasts forgotten for a moment. But then she felt him nuzzle against them. His nose rubbing her nipple through the flimsy fabric.

 

Rey closed her eyes reveling in the feeling, when she felt herself leaking. But she had no motivation to do anything about it.

 

Then she felt something strange. A hot and wet swiping motion against her covered nipple. Her eyes flew open as she looked down at Ben.

 

He was licking her nipple over the fabric, his eyes fixed on her.

 

Her fingers tightened in his hair, and she watched him pull at the strings holding up her collar. His eyes were pleading for her but she didn't know for what.

 

He asked for her permission, hand stilling on the string wrapped around his fingers.

 

In that moment Rey couldn't care about anything else. It wasn't possible for her to deny him anything. Especially not this. It felt like they were set on this path for a long time. Finally they were here. But she was lost for words, her throat felt constricted with emotions and her heart felt full.

 

Finally she managed a nod, and as soon as she did, he pulled the collar loose and moved it aside to reveal her swollen mounds.

 

He stared at them for a moment, before lowering his head again and captured one erect bud between his lips.

 

When he finally sucked, Rey felt like she would lose her mind from relief.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter almost a month ago, one of the first one I wrote actually. Lol. It was supposed to be chapter 8 at first, but then plot happened.
> 
> I will try to update the next chapter soon. Because I'm afraid you guys are gonna come at me with pitchfork because where I ended it :P
> 
> Anyway, please let me know your thoughts on the chapter and Rey's pov in the comments. I'm looking forward to hearing from you all. :)
> 
> ~Thank you~


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s okay, shh, let me love you first.” Ben urged, laying her back down, settling on top of her. 
> 
> He kissed her lips, followed it down to her slender neck and latched onto the delicate skin over her collarbone. He pulled away to stare at the redness blossoming on her skin, and couldn’t help but feel happy about marking her flesh. He want to make her his, all of her; to mark every inch of her body with his touch, his lips, his teeth. 
> 
> Ben had never felt possessive in his life. He never cared about anything enough. But he was a different man when it came to this beautiful creature bare beneath him. She had awoken a monster inside of him, one that wanted to mark, wanted to own, wanted to possess and wanted to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem… it starts off with a little angst and we get to know how Ben feels about the whole ordeal from last chapter. 
> 
> But then it get into………….semi smut territory. And something you’ve all being waiting for…
> 
> He gets to taste…. finally
> 
> The edit on today’s aesthetic is done by the sweet @andthebalance. She made a couple of edit for the fic. Please check them out and give her some love.[Sustenance Edit by @andthebalance](https://andthebalance.tumblr.com/post/162801595151/reylo-ff-spotlight-week-1)
> 
> [ Sustenance Picture Book by @randomreylo](https://randomreylo.tumblr.com/post/162740240543/a-few-aesthetics-ive-made-for-the-gorgeous) My beta made this for the story, check it out if you want. :) 
> 
> And finally the scene from [Sustenance Art](http://reylorobyn2011.tumblr.com/post/161745199335/i-commissioned-panda-capuccino-to-do-this) happens!

* * *

Carefully placing her on her side of the bed, Ben climbed on top of her. He didn't feel like being away from her, not even on the other side of the same bed. The prospect of not having skin to skin contact with her was unbearable for him at the moment.

 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her bosom. He nuzzled his face against her chest. The softness of her full breast felt heavenly under his touch. Her nipples were hardening under the thin fabric. He noticed her breasts felt heavy and full when she pulled him into the embrace, and Ben felt guilty for not helping her relieve them before bed.

 

Ben felt so torn and scattered earlier, he passed out from sheer exhaustion. He had woken up feeling like he would suffocate. Getting out of bed and running to the other room, without waking her in the process, drained him of his energy.

 

He was falling apart and didn't know how to gather himself. But then she came rushing. His guardian angel, his salvation, his Rey.

 

As if she knew he needed her. Even he didn't know what he needed. He just wanted the pain to stop, the voices to be quiet for a moment. He was obsessively rotating Ani’s ring on his finger. It felt like a burden, as if it was dragging him down.

 

He always wanted his grandfather's ring, but Anakin inherited it. He had no claim on it then, he had no claim on it now. He felt wretched, he felt like he cheated.  It was Anakin’s life he was leading. Ben felt like he didn't deserve it.

 

The death of a compatriot brought all these emotions back to surface. It could have easily been him. Instead he was living a comfortable life. Taking his brothers place. It was a terrible burden to take.

 

When Rey had found him; she was like a lifeline, as she pulled him back from his wretched pit of despair. At that moment he realized if it wasn't for her, he probably would have lost his mind by now, what with all the guilt and frustration he had inside of him.

 

Learning her history, the things she had to go through, and her strength and perseverance, gave him perspective. It made him appreciate his own life better. And it kept him focused, and to not give into despair.

 

She had held him now as he felt himself calm down. Her words of reassurance and her soothing touch drove back his trepidation, and he could think clearly again. He had focused on her heartbeat as he felt his own heart calming down to steady beats.

 

Ben started rubbing his nose against her erect buds and felt her shudder beneath him. The fabric was getting wet and he realized she’d started to leak. He felt the wetness against his cheeks and couldn't stop himself. Before he knew it his tongue was swiping against her covered wet nipple.

 

Rey gasped and looked down, her eyes met his and he didn't regret his action.  Eyes still fixed on her, Ben started licking her nipple with more enthusiasm. He could taste her sweetness. He knew the taste of course, he’d never left an opportunity to lick his fingers clean every time he helped her express.

 

He felt her fingers tightening in his hair, and the sensation made him groan against her breast. He had to taste her.

 

Ben raised his head and brought up his hand, wrapping his fingers around the drawstring of her nightgown, he looked up again and asked for her permission. Even though he needed this like his life depended on it, he'd stop if she didn't want him to.

 

Rey looked at him for a moment. Her almond shaped eyes widening. He could see different emotions flashing on her face. Ben waited with baited breath, fearing her rejection.

 

But then she made her decision. Her eyes softened in that indulgent way they usually do. She liked to indulge him, and he knew that very well. She nodded and Ben’s hand almost moved on its own volition.

 

The knot gave away and the fabric covering her chest came loose. Ben pushed the collar aside revealing her glorious breasts. He felt his heart constrict, he'd been thinking about this ever since the first time he walked in on her feeding the baby. Since then she had let him watch her, let him touch her, and help her express. He never pushed for more. But God knows he wanted more. He longed to wrap his mouth around her dusky pink buds and suckle her milk from the source.

 

Ben didn't want to wait any longer, he ducked down and captured one of her long wet nipples between his lips. Her whole body shivered, and her arms tightened around his shoulders.

 

Ben closed his eyes and sucked. One long pull, then another. The milk didn't come at first, but after a few deep sucks it started flowing. Slowly at first, then it started gushing out, filling his mouth with warm, sweet liquid.

 

He heard Rey sigh and she resumed running her fingers through his hair. It felt heavenly to be like this. To be so intimate with her. To feel her warm body pressed against him. To drink her sweet milk.

 

Ben felt Rey’s hand come up and she brushed away the strands that fell in his eyes.  She caressed his cheek, before holding her breast and started squeezing it. The flow increased with her assistance and Ben greedily drank up.

 

Ben could feel himself hardening, blood rushing to his cock and making his brain fog. Her soft body under him, and all he wanted was to rut against her while drinking from her tits. But for the time being he focused on drinking. Her milk tasted rich and sweet, like nothing he had tasted before.

 

On hearing her moan he opened his eyes to look up at her. She was still staring down at him, her eyes half laden and sleepy. A content expression on her face, much like when she fed the baby. Ben wondered if it could be that she wanted this as much as he did? She sighed again, pulling his head even closer, her other hand still squeezing her breast.

 

Ben started running his hands up and down her sides, feeling her perfect curves. But he was tired of feeling her over her clothes.  He longed to touch her supple skin and trace her freckles with his fingers, then his tongue. His cock twitched against her thighs.

 

Pulling back from her nipples Ben pushed up onto his elbows and got to his knees beside her. Rey looked up at him; alert and awake all of sudden.  Her brows furrowing and confusion written all over her beautiful face.

 

“What happened?” She asked, getting up to a sitting position, hands reaching for him. Ben grasped it between his, bringing it to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

 

“Nothing...” he said against her knuckles, “I want to feel your skin, without all these layers.” He gestured at her gown, and felt his cheeks burn.

 

Rey looked down at her at body, her cheeks coloring as well. She bit her lips, looking up from under her lashes as she pushed the fabric down her shoulders. Her gown pooled around her waist.

 

Ben sucked in a breath and placed his hand on her stomach. The flat plains and the taut muscles felt incredible under his palm. He traced her bellybutton with his thumb, round and round until he heard her moan. _She likes that_ , Ben made a mental note to try that again later. He leaned down and kissed her lips, and realized he would never tire of kissing her. He deepened the kiss as he laid her back down on the pillows.

 

Pulling away he grabbed the fabric of her gown and slowly pulled it down. Rey raised her hips to assist him. Ben mused that his beautiful girl was always eager to try something new. He traced her skin with his eyes, every inch of it covered with golden freckles, he was mesmerized by her beauty.

 

He slid her gown down her legs and finally she was fully bare in front of him. His cock was painfully hard now, and begging to be released from its confinement. But ignoring the ache in his groin, he started running his hands up her legs, her silken thighs, before stopping at the apex of her legs. He rubbed his thumbs over the soft curls covering her mound, remembering the feeling of burying his fingers deep within her hot pussy.

 

Suddenly Rey grabbed his wrists, staying them as she got up again. She placed her hand on his chest, fisting it in the fabric of his shirt. Ben followed the movement of her hand and looked up in confusion.

 

“What is it, sweetheart?” Ben asked, the thought of rejection spiking his anxiety.

 

“I want this off too.” she stated, her face was flushed, big hazel eyes full of want for _him._

 

Ben pulled his nightshirt off in one quick motion, dropping it on the floor. He heard her gasp and then she reached out, feeling his chest. She ran her fingers over various healed scars.

 

She reached down and placed her hand on his clothed cock. Ben’s whole body shook under her touch.

 

“Oh Rey.” Ben moaned as he couldn't help but buck his hip against her hand.

 

“May I?” Rey asked, her hand rubbing up and down his length.

 

Ben gulped, “You really want to?”

 

“Yes.” She nodded enthusiastically. It made Ben smile.

 

Rey got to work, her dainty fingers quickly unlacing the fastening of his breeches. She eased them down, and his cock sprung forward, finally free of its confinement.

 

He was staring at her face and watching her reaction. She looked curious, reaching out she touched the engorged head with the tips of her fingers. He saw her lick her lips before looking up. She gave his a mischievous smile before wrapping her fingers around his cock.

 

Ben felt like he could come right there and then, just from the feel of her hand around his erection. She experimentally moved her fist along it a few times. An animalistic growl escaped his throat, and he fought against his desires to stop her.

 

Rey looked annoyed by the interruption, lips pouting. But Ben wanted to feel her, taste her skin and enjoy her body first.

 

“It’s okay, shh, let me love you first.” Ben urged, laying her back down, settling on top of her.

 

He kissed her lips, followed it down to her slender neck and latched onto the delicate skin over her collarbone. He pulled away to stare at the redness blossoming on her skin, and couldn’t help but feel happy about marking her flesh. He want to make her his, all of her; to mark every inch of her body with his touch, his lips, his teeth.

 

Ben had never felt possessive in his life. He never cared about anything enough. But he was a different man when it came to this beautiful creature bare beneath him. She had awoken a monster inside of him, one that wanted to mark, wanted to own, wanted to possess and wanted to love.

 

He laid wet open mouth kissed down her chest, licking every inch of her skin. He placed two feather light kiss to her twin peaks, then went on to sucking and licking down the underside of her breast. He bit into the soft mound make her squirm.  He went on to kiss her torso and down to her navel.

 

Rey started giggling when he swirled his tongue in her bellybutton. She was ticklish there, and Ben found it incredibly endearing.  He kept licking until she grab him by his hair and pulled him up.  She crashed her lips to his, and they kissed passionately for a long time until they both needed to breath. Ben nudged her nose with his, kissing her cupid's bow and then the tip of her nose. She looked at him with so much adoration in her eyes that Ben felt like his heart was going to explode.

 

She placed her hand on his head and guided him down to her breasts once more. He understood what she wanted, and if he was honest he wanted it more. Ben latched onto her nipple once more. It was leaking already and Ben kept taking in long pulls that filled his mouth with her warm sweet milk.

 

Ben reached out and grabbed her other tit and slowly squeezed it. Taking the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, he started stimulating it. This action feels natural to him, he could do this in his sleep, and that made him smirk against her breast.

 

When he felt the flow stop, he pulled away from her breast with a wet pop. He licked the nipple clean before moving to the other one. It was leaking already from the stimulation. Ben felt Rey brush her thigh against his cock, making him jolt. Rey pushed him onto his back, mouth still latched to her nipple, as she climbed on top of him.

 

Ben was still suckling as Rey settled on his torso, sliding down so her butt was touching the tip of his cock. He growled, biting the nipple that was in his mouth. She moaned pushing her butt against his erection.

 

Pulling away from her, Ben touched her face; looking deep into her eyes he asked, “What are you trying to do, love?”

 

Rey smirked down at him, her eyes twinkling, as she moved her hips down and rubbed her hot wet center along his cock.

 

“Make you feel good.” she said against his temple, then she kissed his forehead, pulling his mouth back to her tit.

 

She kept rubbing herself on him, as Ben felt her wetness coating his cock. It felt delicious to have her velvety core being rubbed against his hardened member.

 

Ben had got himself off thinking about her more times in the past few months than he ever had in his life. Even if it felt good at the time, he felt guilty afterwards. But to have her like this, willingly pleasuring him and taking her own pleasure, was everything he ever wanted and more.

 

He wanted to get lost in the moment. Having her sweet nectar running down his mouth as he pushed up against her. He placed both his hands on her ass and squeezed, pressing her hips down as he bucked up against her.

 

“Tell me how is feels Ben?” She asked, cooing at him.

 

“Incredible! You've no idea how long I've been wanting to do this.” he said against her breast.

 

Rey threw her head back, as he started rubbing the tip of his cock against her nub. Ben took this moment to latch onto her breast once more, giving her a couple of deep pulls until it started to flow steadily. She kept rubbing her sleek center over his hardened member. He knew she was close, so he reached down and started making slow circles on her clit, and heard her gasp.

 

“Come for me sweetheart, I want you to come on my cock.” Ben said against her skin.

 

“Mmm.” she moaned out, stilling as she indeed came on his member.

 

Ben looked up at her with reverence and pure devotion. She looked like a goddess.  Her back arching up, her breast pressing against his face and her mouth falling open as she rode out waves of pleasure. He rubbed her back as he support her over him, her hands gripping his shoulders, her ass against his folded thighs.

 

Rey was his goddess, and all Ben wanted to do was worship her. He took one of her hands from his shoulder and started to kiss each of her fingers.

 

When she finally calmed down, she looked at him with guilt written on her face.

 

“What about you?” She pouted.

 

“I will think of something.” Ben said with a wicked smirk on his face.

 

“But-” Rey tried to protest, but it died in her mouth as he suddenly flipped them, and Rey landed on the mattress with a soft _omph_.

 

Ben held her hands on either the side of her head. Her face was flushed from her orgasm and her eyes were wide in surprise. But it was soon replaced by longing and a hint of mischief when he started rubbing his cock against her belly. The soft skin of her stomach was coated with their juice.

 

Rey whimpered as he started moving faster, and his chest rubbed against her breast. She smirked and reached down and loosely wrapped her hand on his cock. Ben groaned, it felt amazing to be trapped between her hand and her stomach. Losing all self control he started rutting against her like a madman. Until her squeeze became too much and he came, ropes of cum shooting out and coating her belly, her breast and neck.

 

Ben couldn't believe his own eyes. His beautiful girl, completely bare and looking thoroughly debauched, covered in his seed, smiling right up at him.

 

Rey reached out with her finger and gathered the cum that hit her chin and put it in her mouth and sucked her finger clean. Ben thought he could come again just from the sight of it, if he hadn't come moments ago.

 

Instead he crashed his mouth against hers, tasting himself on her tongue, but he couldn't be bothered by it. He kissed her thoroughly before pulling away and getting to his feet. He went to the wash basin and got a wash cloth. He wiped himself up as he walked back to bed, feeling her eyes on his cock as she followed the movement of his hand.

 

Ben kneeled beside her and he wiped her upper body clean. He then ran the wet cloth between her thighs, making her moan.

 

When he felt they were both sufficiently clean he tossed the cloth on the bedside table and lied down, resting his head on her chest. He heard her sigh and smile down at him, as he wrapped his mouth around her nipple once more. Ben got back to doing what he'd started; feeling sleep taking over once again.

* * *

Today's Aesthetics from tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you go! Happy? lol It's a LONGER chapter and I am nervous about your reactions. Please let me know your thoughts about it all in the comments. I will be waiting with baited breath. lol
> 
> P.S. I commissioned another art for the next chapter, I can't wait to share it with you guys. Just have to write the chapter first :'D
> 
> ~Merci~


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ve missed her.” Ben stated, seeing her looking out the window.  
> “Yes, every single moment.” She said, looking up at him.  
> “I hope not, every single moment.” He teased with a mischievous smirk on his face.  
> Rey’s cheeks pinked. She ducked her head bashfully. But Ben captured her chin and tilted her face up, bringing his mouth close to her, he whispered, “I hope I distracted you for a few moments.”  
> “You did. And it was more than a few moments.” She breathed out. Rey gave his lips a quick peck before pulling away. Once again looking out of the window, taking their joined hands and resting them on her lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter our babies finally go home to their baby... but not before getting a little distracted by other...stuffs... just a little. ;-)
> 
> Reylo Edit on the aesthetic by @andthebalance

* * *

 

The next morning Ben woke up much like the previous day with his head resting on her bosom, his body covering, hopefully not smothering, half of hers. He pushed up on his elbows and looked down at his beauty. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. He brushed the strands of hair that fell on her face aside, caressing his hand down her jawbone and resting it on her chin. Rubbing his thumb on her lower lip, he wondered if she'd mind him kissing her like this.

 

Her eyes fluttered open and her sleepy gaze fell on him. She smiled up at him, leaning into his touch.

 

“Good morning.” she said, kissing his thumb that was lightly touching her lips.

 

Ben leaned down and gave her a sweet lingering kiss. Pulling back he smiled down at her and said, “It's time to wake up.”

 

She made a tiny huffing sound but let him help her into a sitting position. 

 

“As much as I'd love for us to stay here and stay in bed, we should be leaving soon.” he said getting up on his feet.

 

Rey’s attention perked up all of sudden, her eyes rounded, “Padme.” She breathed out before hurriedly getting up from the bed and busying herself to get ready.

 

They had their breakfast and were off on the road in less than an hour. Ben could feel the energy from Rey. She was excited about returning home, back to Padme.

 

He felt happy for her, but if he were completely honest he was also a little broken up about not having all her attention on him. And not having her all to himself like he had the past few days. Now that he looked back he quite enjoyed their little journey. They sure had their dark moments, but at the end of the day it was worth it for having her in his arm as they slept.

 

But now that he knew how it felt to have her next to him, to sleep through the night and wake up happily beside her, he didn't think he could bear sleeping alone in his cold bed, knowing she was just down the hall sleeping in her own lonely bed.

 

Ben didn’t bother with sitting on the opposite sides, he wanted to be as close to her as possible, for as long as he could. He reached out, interlacing their fingers, resting their joined hands on his thigh. He felt her excitement, it was intoxicating. She was overjoyed at the prospect of reuniting with her baby.

 

“You’ve missed her.” Ben stated, seeing her looking out the window.

 

“Yes, every single moment.” She said, looking up at him.

 

“I hope not,  _ every single _ moment.” He teased with a mischievous smirk on his face.

 

Rey’s cheeks pinked. She ducked her head bashfully. But Ben captured her chin and tilted her face up, bringing his mouth close to her, he whispered, “I hope  _ I  _ distracted you for a few moments.”

 

“You did. And it was more than a few moments.” She breathed out. Rey gave his lips a quick peck before pulling away. Once again looking out of the window, taking their joined hands and resting them on her lap.

 

The rest of the day was spent in companionable silence. By the time they’d reach the manor, it would be late and they didn’t want to make any unnecessary stops, it was a long journey and they didn’t want to prolong it anymore than it already was.

 

They changed positions a couple of times; he dozed off for an hour, resting his head on her shoulder. And Rey slept most of the day cuddled against his chest, his arms wrapped around her to keep her steady. 

 

When darkness fell, Ben felt Rey fidgeting at his side. She’d been up for a hour and had been very quiet.

 

“Do you not feel well, love?” Ben decided to just ask.

 

“Umm. Yes.” She looked away, shouldered slumping, almost like she was trying fold into herself. 

 

“What is it? Do you need to express?” He had a feeling he was right, from the way she was averting his gaze. His sweet girl was still so shy.

 

“Hey listen, all you have to do is ask? I am in this with you. I am right here.” He told her, tugging her arm, “Come here.” He put his arm around her and pulled her to his lap.

 

Rey wrapped her arm around his neck as soon as she settled. Ben was relieved to find the buttons of her dress were at the front and not on the back. She wore a dress with a high neck and Ben was briefly reminded of why it was a good decision, on her behalf, to wear this. He remembered leaving more than a few marks on her neck and her chest. The idea made him feel both guilt and pleasure.

 

She started unbuttoning the dress, and he adjusted her on his lap so she was more comfortable. His arm wrapped around her back.  He held her sideways and his large hand grasped her upper thigh to hold her in place. 

 

“I think I should take you in my mouth. we don’t want to make a mess now, do we?” Ben implored.

 

Rey nodded as he pushed her dress aside, and revealed her full breast. He felt her hand reach out and grasp the back of his head, pulling him down to her chest.

 

He took her in his mouth, his tongue squeezed the breast up against the roof of his mouth. His tongue pressing right behind her nipple, and did a rolling action. Ben found out last night that this helped coax the milk out faster, and he wanted to give her relief without making her nipples feel sore and chapped from his suckling.

 

After a few moments the milk started flowing in a small stream. Rey assisted by squeezing her breast to help get a steady flow. Ben drank up, sighing against her skin. She kept running her fingers through his hair, making a soothing sound.

 

He heard her moan a few times, and felt her shifting in his lap. He could fell his blood rushing to his groin. He knew she can feel him getting hard. She leaned in and Ben felt her press her lips to his hair. She kissed the back of his bent neck. 

 

“Your neck will hurt later. Let me shift.” He heard her say, as she pulled him away from her breast.

 

Ben looked up and couldn’t help but feel a little upset at the interruption. She wiped his lips and placed a feather light kiss on them. Then she shifted in his lap, straddling his thighs, facing him. She raised herself slightly on her knees, her hands clutching his shoulders tightly, bringing her chest closer to his face.

 

He looked up at her with awe, she never failed to surprise him. She could be so bold and sometimes so shy. Rey was a contradiction and a puzzle for Ben to solve. And he was willing to spend his whole life figuring her out.

 

Ben looked up, and thanked his good senses that he ordered a carriage that could accommodate his considerable height. And it left quite a bit of room overhead, so he didn’t bump his head on the roof when the road was bad.

 

He wrapped his arms around her back, holding her steady as he captured her nipple once more. Ben heard Rey sigh, and he looked up to see her throwing her head back. He reached out and grasped the back of her head with one hand to keep her from hurting her neck.

 

Ben then shut his eyes and focused on enjoying her sweet nectar filling his mouth. After a few minutes he felt the breast was empty and moved to the next one; and subsequently emptied it as well. He then pulled his mouth away with a wet pop and moved her back in his lap, resting her butt on his thighs. Rey captured his lips between hers, running her tongue over his lips. Ben knew she could taste her milk on his lips, and the thought made his cock twitch in his breeches.

 

They kissed for a while, both taking time in exploring each other’s mouth. After a while they pulled away for much needed air. Ben looked up at his Rey, lips kiss swollen, cheeks flushed and eyes half ladden. He couldn’t imagine he was in any better shape. He looked down at her exposed chest, at her raised skin and wet nipples. Between them, they quickly buttoned her dress up. When Rey tried to climb off his lap, he pulled her back to his chest.

 

“Stay.” Ben said, pressing his lips in her hair. He felt her wrapping her arms around his waist. Ben tugged her head under his chin and they stayed like that the rest of the way back to the manor.

 

* * *

 

It was late when they finally reached the manor. Ben got down from the carriage, taking in the fresh night breeze, it smelled like home. He held his hand out, helping Rey down, but didn’t miss her warning look saying, _ I can get down without assistance, thank you very much.  _ It made him chuckle but he helped her anyway.

 

They walked to the manor, and were surprised to find his mother still awake waiting for them in the parlor. Leia hugged her son much to his chagrin. But she informed him, she was afraid of letting him out of her sight, so Ben tried to understand. She had lost a lot in a very short period of time, so her trying to keep him closer made sense.

 

“Rey my dear, I hope all the legal proceedings went seamlessly?” Leia asked her, holding the girl's hands in hers.

 

“It did, thank you for asking, Your Grace.” Rey answered.

 

“Oh and you’ll be glad to know, some of the items already arrived today. I've asked them to put those in the ground floor storage. When you get time tomorrow please take a look, dear.” Leia said. “But now, you should take rest.  I have asked them to bring some light supper for you two in your rooms.”

 

Before Rey could say something, Leia interrupted her.

 

“Padme has been a proper angel, she didn’t bother anyone. Yes she cried a couple of times, surely she was wondering where you went.” Leia smiled her. “Come now, I am certain you want to see her. And I’m sure she would be happy to see you,” Leia paused, looking back at Ben, the gestured to follow her, “Both of you.”

 

Ben nodded and they followed her to the nursery. He was looking forward to seeing the baby as well. He could feel Rey’s excitement again. If his mother weren’t here and if she were alone, Rey probably would have run to the nursery the moment the carriage stopped at the front of the house.

 

When the door to the nursery opened Ben found a woman sitting in the chair near the crib. Putting her needlework down she got up and gave them a low courtesy.

 

“Your Graces.” the nurse said.

 

“It okay, you can sit down. They are just here to see the child.” Leia told her.

 

But Rey was already by the crib, looking down at Padme, with tears in her eyes. Ben followed her, walking up and standing beside her. They baby was still awake and her little round eyes lit up at the sight of Rey. She started kicking her legs in excitement. Ben was there too, but Padme only had eyes for Rey. Her tiny arms flailing about, hands reaching up to her.

 

Ben heard Rey choke back a sob and he looked at her to find tears rolling down her cheeks.  He had the strongest urge to wipe them away. And he would have if they didn’t have company. Well he didn’t care about that, but he was afraid Rey might.

 

Rey reached down and picked Padme up into her arms, hugging her tight to her chest, nuzzling her head and taking in her scent; Ben could tell, he had observed her actions very closely for far too long. Padme squealed in joy to be in her arms, burying her face in Rey’s neck, making sweet baby noises. Ben briefly wonder if she was trying to tell Rey she missed her. She could be.

 

“I missed you too.” Rey said, lips pressed in her hair.

 

She pulled back, and looked at the baby, “Have you been good? Hmm? You didn’t bother grandma much, did you?” Rey asked Padme.

 

The baby gave Rey a gummy smile, delighted by the attention she was getting from her.

 

“She has been a very good girl. Except for waking up at two in the morning, which was rather curious.” Leia interjected.

 

“That’s her midnight feeding time. I apologize, I should have warned you.” Rey said, her eyes flitting to meet Ben’s for a fraction of second then she looked away, her cheeks turning pink.

 

“That’s fine, we had it handled.” Leia reached out and patted Padme’s head. “But you should retire to your room now, you had a very long journey.”

 

Rey wanted to protest, but Padme giggled and reached and hands out to Ben, seemingly noticing him for the first time. Ben smiled at the baby, walking up to them, leaning in close and placing a soft kiss to her cheek.

 

“How is my girl?” Ben asked, feeling the baby’s little hand on his face.

 

“She is happy.” Rey replied, and Ben knew she was.

 

“Okay, I think, that’s enough excitement for the night.” Leia laughed.

 

Rey reluctantly put the baby down, she knew his mother was right.

 

“Come now,” Leia urge, “You need to sleep too.” she took Rey’s hand and pull her towards to door.

 

Ben loved the way his mother treated Rey, like she were her own daughter. It warmed his heart. He followed the ladies out, stealing one last glance at the Padme. The baby settled down, already starting to doze off.

 

Ben wondered if sleep would be so generous to him tonight, now they Rey was off to her room and he only had a cold empty bed awaiting him.

 

* * *

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it's only the beginning... ;-) I've learned a few ways to make the flow easier from a new ANR site, so using that knowledge in the narrative. :p
> 
> There was a little possessive/jealous ben right there, if you've noticed. 
> 
> Next chapter: Baby's day out/Picnic. And the reveal of the new Sustenance art. ^_^
> 
> Anyways, let me know your thoughts about the "session" and reunion in the comments. Love you guys and thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And before you ask, you are her mother. You didn’t give birth to her, but you took care of that baby from the moment she saw the light of this world. And that makes you her mother; not blood. I’d know. My birth mother died in childbirth. My parents, the Duke and Duchess of Alderaan, they adopted me.”
> 
> Rey looked at her with tears in her eyes. She didn’t know about Leia’s parentage, and was grateful she thought her worthy enough to share this information. Moreover she was touched by her statement. Leia really gave her the place of Padme’s mother. And wasn’t that everything she ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought it would be the picnic chapter, and more lactation, but plot happened, and I even have the next chapter written. YAY! Besides, let's be honest, if i put too much lactation, you would get bored of it. lol. And I also need to move the story along. 
> 
> Hope you like it. Ben has a breakdown moment. And one of your favorites make a cameo.

* * *

 

 

Rey woke up the next morning with sunlight in her eyes. She looked up at the window and saw that it was well into the morning, and she was still in bed. Was she really that tired, how could she sleep through the morning? She got up from bed and busied herself to get ready for the day.

 

She missed the morning feeding session for Padme. A few days break from the routine couldn’t have affected her that much, she must have been exhausted. Realizing she also missed breakfast, Rey decided to pay a visit to the kitchen as well. But first she needed to go see her baby.  She had been away from her too long.

 

Opening the door she stepped out into the polished wooded corridor. The nursery was just a few doors away, and so was _his_ room. But she stopped her mind from drifting to him. She opened the door and found the nurse again sitting on the chair by the crib.

 

“Good morning Your Grace.” She greeted, getting up.

 

Rey gulped, wondering why the nurse was addressing her with that title. But before she could correct her, the woman spoke out.

 

“She had her morning session, and has been sleeping ever since.” Rey walked up to the crib and looked down at her precious bundle.

 

Rey had with her the doll she got for Padme.  She placed it beside her in the crib. She brushed her fingers over Padme’s soft, downy hair and down her cheeks. Her heart clenched.  She ached to pick her up, hold Padme to her chest. But the baby was sleeping and she didn’t want to disturb her.

 

“You have such a good child Your Grace. Always happy and playful, never fussy.” The nurse supplied.

 

“I heard you have been taking care of her all by yourself? I just want to say, if it's not too improper, Your Grace, that I think you have done a very good job. What with you still being so young and having so many other responsibilities.”

 

“Yes, she is a blessing from god for us, our Rey.” She heard Leia’s voice from behind and turned around to find the lady of the house standing in the doorway, looking regal as always.

 

“Your grace.” They both addressed her in unison.

 

“She is a great mother, and it shows in Padme’s nature.” Leia said, “Agatha, would you please go to the kitchen, and ask the staffs to bring us tea, and some light breakfast for Lady Rey?”

 

“Yes, Ma’am.” Agatha said before taking her leave.

 

Leia sat down in the arm chair, and gestured for Rey to take a seat.

 

“And before you ask, you are her mother. You didn’t give birth to her, but you took care of that baby from the moment she saw the light of this world. And that makes you her mother; not blood.  I’d know.  My birth mother died in childbirth. My parents, the Duke and Duchess of Alderaan, they adopted me.”

 

Rey looked at her with tears in her eyes. She didn’t know about Leia’s parentage, and was grateful she thought her worthy enough to share this information. Moreover she was touched by her statement. Leia really gave her the place of Padme’s mother. And wasn’t that everything she ever wanted.

 

Rey heard Padme make a small noise, indicating she was waking up. She got up and took the baby in her arms. Padme was about to cry, but upon seeing Rey she calmed down; instead just making some sniffling noises against her neck.

 

She looked back at Leia, her eyes watering, “Thank you.”

 

Padme put her whole hand in her mouth, sucking it loudly.

 

“Looks like she is hungry.” Leia informed, smiling kindly at the mother and her baby.

 

Rey sat down on the rocking chair and started feeding her. Padme latched onto her nipple easily and Rey closed her eyes.  Finally it felt like coming home.

 

“She was mostly on solids these past few days. I asked the nurse to stay for a few more. I assumed you’d like some rest after such a strenuous journey.” Leia told her.

 

But Rey felt disappointed. Even though the lady sounded nice and helpful, she felt a little possessive about sharing Padme’s responsibility with anyone else. But she couldn’t refuse Leia or upset her. And if she was upset, it must be because she was tired. The continuous journey did take a toll on her.

 

“I guess I could do with a little rest. But if you don’t mind, Your Grace, I’d like to make a request.” Rey asked, timidly.

 

“Yes?” Leia urged her to continue.

 

“I’d like to feed the baby.” Rey blurted out.

 

Leia, laughed throwing her head back. “Do you even have to ask that question. When I said she is yours, I really did mean it Rey. She is your responsibility. You can do anything you feel is best for _your baby._ ” Leia finished.

 

Rey took a much needed breath in. The door opened, a maid rolled a food cart containing tea and breakfast, and started serving.

 

“We missed you at breakfast.” Leia said suddenly. “I was about to send Jen to check up on you. But Ben stopped me. He said you must be tired, and you should sleep.”

 

Rey ducked her head bashfully at the mention of him, she could feel her cheeks warming.

 

“Well he is definitely not taking rest. He headed out for London this morning. I asked him to rest and go tomorrow. But he wanted to get his work done immediately and return home tomorrow.” Leia finished, taking a sip of her tea.

 

Rey pulled the baby off her breast, she was again fast asleep. She placed Padme back in the crib and was handed a plate of food by Jen. She thanked her and settled down on the chair once more.

 

She wouldn’t lie, it did bother her a bit, that he just left without saying goodbye. But another part of her scolded herself.   _He had no obligation to do so_. She tamped down the bitter disappointment and looked up at Leia.

 

For a moment their eyes met and Rey felt like Leia could see right through her. She was definitely observing her closely. Rey swallowed hard before forcing a smile on her face.

 

“Why is he going to London?” She asked, genuinely curious. What was this business that couldn’t wait?.

 

“He is finalizing his claim, and submitting his papers in the Royal Court. Ben is officially accepting the title and peerage.” Leia said, happiness in her voice. “And I probably have you and this trip to thank for that.”

 

Rey smiled.  He had seemed distressed about her inheritance, and mentioned several times his disdain for the law that forbid women from getting what was rightfully theirs.

 

“Ben is very sensitive, but he realized that he was fighting the wrong thing. He decided to take his responsibility more seriously. And I couldn’t be more happier.”

 

If she was honest she was happy for him too. She only ever wanted what was good for Ben.  God knows he deserved it.

 

* * *

 

By the time Ben reached London it was already night. He took lodgings at the gentleman’s club he was reluctantly part of. He wondered if he should have stayed in one of those palace inns; he would have had less chance of running into people he knew, and their London home was getting some building work done. Not that he’d much prefer staying there all by himself, calling staff to serve him for only two days.

 

Not to mention that house brought back memories of being stuck in the place during the London Season. His mother would always attend, and Ben and Anakin would be stuck in the house. It didn’t get better as they grew up. Then he was forced to attend the elaborate parties; every year. Anakin was a natural and enjoyed attending them. For Ben it was a nightmare. Being paraded in front of so many people. Socializing was never his forte. And being under the eyes of constant scrutiny was not his idea of fun.

 

Ben was exhausted from the long journey, and he had a stressful day ahead of him so he went straight to bed. The memories of having Rey in his arms kept him up for a while, but he willed himself not to dwell on the thought. Although his mind kept drifting to what she might be doing right now. He went to sleep thinking about her wide hazel eyes and pink lips.

 

The next morning he went to the parliament office and was met with his solicitor. The day went slower, and the proceeding took longer than he anticipated. Even though he was there, comfortably sitted in an office with people serving him all day, and his solicitor doing all the running around. And when he was finally done, he returned to the club.

 

Ben officially accepted the title and the full extent of the implication finally hitting him. People would come up to him and try to earn his favor, schmooze him to get what they wanted, or just try to get his attention in general. There was nothing he hated more than unwanted attention. He tried to avoid making eye contact with anyone. He didn’t want to run into someone he knew. But luck had other plans.

 

The moment he stepped into the club, someone called out to him. “Benjamin!”

 

Ben reluctantly turned his head to find the elderly Admiral Ackbar approaching him. “Or should I be calling you Duke of Alderaan, young man.” He said as slapped his hand on Ben’s back.

 

Ben was used to this kind of greeting from the man. The admiral was an old family friend and knew him since he was just a baby.

 

“You're returning from Parliament, I suppose?” He asked.

 

But at Ben’s confused expression he added, “Everyone knows everything that goes on around this club, and London. Good, good. Your mother and uncle were a little worried about you taking on the responsibility. But I knew you would not disappoint. We are men of military, we do not back down from responsibilities.”

 

The man beside the Admiral nodded in agreement. “On this is General Satura. And this is His Grace, the Duke of Alderaan.” the admiral declared.

 

They shook hands and Admiral Ackbar asked him to join them for dinner.  Ben politely declined, saying he already had his supper and he intended to retire early, to rest for the journey back to the manor tomorrow. But they insisted on having a drink and he couldn’t say no without sounding rude.

 

When they stepped into the parlor, a server served them drinks. Ben felt uncomfortable and wanted to finish his drink quickly and leave. Then other people started to join their little party. The Admiral was an influential man, and knew people in high positions.  He paraded him around, the young Duke was getting him more attention.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, Your Grace,” Another elderly gentlemen, he’d introduced himself but Ben seemed to have forgotten his title; he was probably a member of House of Lords, Ben remembered, “but are you married or engaged otherwise?”

 

To that the Admiral laughed and addressed the man who questioned him, “No he isn’t.  He is indeed currently unattached.  Her Grace, the Duchess of Alderaan, is currently looking for a suitable bride for her only son.” He turned to Ben and said, “You should find a good girl and settle down Ben. That too is your responsibility now. And my friend here, has two lovely daughters of age.”

 

Ben gulped looking absolutely flustered. He wondered if getting up and running for the exit would be too odd a thing to do for a man of his standing to do. He didn’t know what to say.

 

“Well, His Grace should definitely consider attending the balls this London season. All the eligible young ladies will be there, and I’m sure someone will catch his fancy.” Another gentleman piped in.

 

They all had their eyes on him as they laughed in unison, and Ben had never felt so on the spot in his entire life. He heard someone asking if he’d fancy joining them at their mansion for a week where they could hunt game.  Someone else asked him to join their family for dinner during the season. He felt like he was going to suffocate, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

Ben turned to look at the smiling face of his childhood friend, Poe Dameron. It took a moment for his brain to catch up with his surroundings, and he got up from the chair with a little more haste than was strictly needed.

 

“Poe Dameron.” He extended his hand to shake; they would have embraced if they weren’t in such formal company. And if he was honest, his friend came to him as a lifeline during a dire situation.

 

“Ben!” Poe said, smiling up at him. “The last time I saw you, we were in the middle of a warzone and I was being shipped off. How have you been my friend?” Poe asked.

 

Ben could feel eyes burning on his back, but he chose to ignore them.

 

“I've been well. What about you?” he asked, looking down at his friend’s leg.

 

Poe’s eyes followed his gaze and he chuckled. Poe was a military doctor, and the last time they saw each other his friend had one of his legs blown off in the battle, while saving some injured soldiers. Poe in Ben’s eyes was a real hero. And he suddenly felt bad for not reaching out to him when he returned to England.

 

“Oh, I’ve never been better.” Poe said, before tapping his right leg with his walking stick. It made a metallic sound.

 

“I’ve got myself a new leg.” He joked, then looked around Ben and addressed the Admiral and his friends, “Gentlemen, I have to steal my friend away. We haven’t seen each other in over a year, we have a lot of catching up to do. So if you’d excuse us.”

 

Before they could grunt out their responses, Poe stirred Ben away from them.

 

* * *

 

Poor Ben... :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know It's a Trap when Admiral Ackbar shows up anywhere! So did you liked the surprise? We'll have more of Poe in the next one :).
> 
> Sorry no Reylo moments today. But there would be in the next one, and a very emotional one. 
> 
> Anyway, let me know your thoughts on the Rey POV and Ben breakdown moment, in the comments. I'm looking forward to hearing from you guys. :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is it about a girl?’ He asked after a short pause.
> 
> The way Ben tensed up gave him away, but he was more surprised by the fact that his friend was spot on. He was good. Ben thought. Or was he that easy to read?
> 
> “It is, isn't it?” he barked out a laugh. “Good God Ben! Who is she?”
> 
> “It's complicated.” Ben answered.
> 
> “Then uncomplicate it!” Poe enthused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday guys, here is the update as promised. :)
> 
> So sneaking around happens, Ben bares his soul, and a very important question is asked.
> 
> I have posted the art I've commissioned for the fic on tumblr. Here is the link to check it out if you haven't already (#spoileralert) [Sustenance Art - The Picnic](http://shwtlee4reylo.tumblr.com/post/163635533272/sustenance-after-the-untimely-death-of-his-elder)
> 
> Check out this new [Sustenance Moodboard by @marisaa8](http://shwtlee4reylo.tumblr.com/post/163861872132/marisaa8-reylo-aesthetic-sustenance)
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

 

Ben and Poe went to the bar and sat down on stools. His friend let him settle down first before asking, “What were you doing sitting with those vultures? You looked like you are about to have a panic attack.”

 

The bartender served them two glasses of hard liquor, and Poe, pushed both towards him. “Drink up, man!”

 

After a few deep breathes and two glasses of liquor Ben felt his nerves settling in.

 

“How are you feeling now buddy?” Poe asked with his hand on Ben’s shoulder.

 

“Much better, and thank you for back there.” Ben gestured.

 

“No problem.  The moment I walked in and saw you sitting there, I knew you were in trouble.” Poe paused, “I see your little problem didn’t get better.”

 

Poe knew about his social anxieties, almost as well as Anakin did. They were the only two people in the world Ben talked about his _little problem_ with.

 

“No truly.” Ben looked at his friend. “I really appreciate what you did for me back there.”

 

“Hmm, but I think you should finish you drink and retire to your room.” he was checking Ben’s pulse, “You heart is beating a little too fast.”

 

“But we've just--” Ben started, but was interrupted.

 

“No buts Ben. When are you returning home?” Poe asked.

 

“Tomorrow morning.” Ben answered.

 

“Then you should definitely go to bed early.” Poe said. “Unless you plan to stay another day, and we can catch up.”

 

Ben thought about it. He hadn't seen his friend in over a year, but he didn't feel like delaying his stay. He now had responsibilities back at home, even though there was nothing too pressing that couldn't wait another day. But he already missed Rey terribly.

 

“No I have to leave. I have some important work to attend to.” Ben said, avoiding his friend's eyes, guilt churning in his stomach.

 

“Ah important work I see.  You are either taking being the man of the house too seriously; considering I'm sure your mother is still running the estate.” Ben tried to protest, but Poe continued, “Don't deny it. I know that woman a little too well.” he chuckled.

 

“Yes she is.” Ben admitted, still avoiding his friend's eyes.

 

“Then you are not telling me something, you know I can always tell.” Poe said, looking at him with suspicion.

 

“Is it about a girl?’ He asked after a short pause.

 

The way Ben tensed up gave him away, but he was more surprised by the fact that his friend was spot on. _He was good._ Ben thought. _Or was he that easy to read?_

 

“It is, isn't it?” he barked out a laugh. “Good God Ben! Who is she?”

 

“It's complicated.” Ben answered.

 

“Then uncomplicate it!” Poe enthused.

 

“She is unavailable.” Ben said.

 

“Don't tell me you’ve fallen for a married woman?” he muttered urgently under his breath.

 

“What no! Well she was-- but she is a widow.” Ben tried to explain.

 

“How old is she?” His friend kept interrogating him.

 

“19, she will be 20 soon.” Ben answered.

 

“Ah, that's rough.” Poe said, “How did you two meet?” he took a sip of his own drink.

 

“She is the granddaughter of my namesake. He died last winter.” Ben said.

 

“Old Ben Kenobi, God rest his soul.” Poe said, lifting his drink.

 

“My mother is her godmother, so she is staying with us now.” Ben said looking down at the table.

 

“That must be difficult. But if you fancy her, then what is the issue? Don't tell me you have problems with her being a widow?” His friend didn't keep the judgment out if his tone.

 

“What no! I love her! And that's not the problem,” Ben declared.

 

“Oh you love her, so what's stopping you?” Poe asked.

 

“I don't think she wants to remarry. And she is too good for me.”

 

“I think that's for her to decide. Have you asked her?” Poe implored.

 

“No.” Ben said.

 

“What's stopping you? I think you should remedy that, and fast. You know thirty percent of young upper class widows remarry within the first year? I say you snatch her up before someone else does.”

 

Ben looked at his friend incredulously for what he was suggesting. But he was right. Although Ben knew Rey didn't like anyone, he could see how his advances might be perceived. And it didn't look good for him. He needed to make his intentions clear to her.

 

“Yes.  You are right. I should talk to her. And let her know how I feel.” Ben concurred.

 

“That’s the spirit!” Poe gestured the bartender to serve them another round. “Let’s drink to that. Wait what’s her name?”

 

“Rey.” Ben said, even speaking her name out loud made his heart feel warm.

 

“R-e-y” Poe enunciated, “Beautiful name. Tell me more about her.”

 

“She is witty, educated, loving and caring, steadfast and very headstrong, and she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” Ben said, almost like in a daze.

 

“You really are in love. Steadfast and headstrong, I’ve never heard a man liking those qualities in a girl.” Poe said, “Then again, you aren’t just any man now, are you?”

 

Their drinks arrived and Poe picked up his, “To Rey then?”

 

Ben did the same. When they finished their drinks, he got up and looked down at his friend.

 

“I want you to visit us at the manor. How about next week? We have so much to talk about.” Ben asked.

 

“I will take you up on that offer Solo.  I’m sorry, Your Grace.” Poe chuckled.

 

“Please don’t call me that.” Ben smiled at him, “I’m tired of hearing people calling me that. The last thing I want is my best friend to address me like that.”

 

“I wasn’t going to.” Poe laughed. “So this is goodbye.” He said, extending his hand that Ben took. “Until next time.”

 

“Good night.” Ben said, before turning away, and walking out of the room.

 

* * *

 

Ben felt his nerves were on edge all the way back to the manor. The anticipation of seeing her again, and to tell her how he felt kept him anxious all day. But he couldn’t be more happier.

 

He needed to let her know his feelings. That his intentions towards her were pure and true. He intended to marry her, if she did the honor of choosing him. He thought back to all their interactions. How forward he had been and how that might be viewed as inappropriate. But she did respond to his advances in kind. She had been so accommodating, and so bold at times. He was in love with her boldness as well. She seemed so sure of herself and Ben admired that about her.

 

He didn’t believe his feelings were one sided. She felt something at least. And that was enough for him. If she’d just have him, he would worship her for the rest of their life together.

 

By the time he reached home it was late. He looked up at the manor and saw most of the lights in the windows were out. He knew everyone had probably gone to bed. He sighed, he needed to see her. But how? He didn’t want to wait until 2 am for Padme’s feeding time.

 

He was greeted by their butler at the door. Charles took his coat and hat and asked if he wanted dinner. Ben declined. And upon realizing the household was still awake for him, he asked them to retire for the night.

 

Ben’s heart was pounding in his chest as he made his way up the stairs. He made his decision. He would go visit her in her room. He felt his palms sweating and he clenched them into fists at his sides. When he reached the upper landing he stopped to take a deep breath, and to steady his heart beat. He closed his eyes and pictured her smile, it was like sunlight, and it gave him courage to walk down the hallway to her room.

 

It was the last one in the corner. Ben realized he had never actually been to this room. Actually he had never been to a lot of the rooms in Organa Manor, his own home growing up. He found it curious. But this was not the time to ponder upon that, he admonished himself.

 

When he reached the door, he wondered if he should knock. But that might wake his mother, who was sleeping in her room down the hall. He took another calming breath, ran his hand through his hair and knocked once before turning the knob.

 

It was unlocked. Ben pushed the door open and thank God the hinges didn’t make any noise. The first thing he noticed was how sparse the room she was living in was. It was a far cry from the elaborate quarters she had back in the Kenobi mansion. That was a room worthy of a Princess.  This on the other hand was dreadful. It looked more like his army quarters in the field. And he felt ashamed for not noticing that before. For never venturing to these rooms, and never looking into where she was staying. It wasn’t like there weren’t better rooms at the manor. They could have put her in his old room, or one of the guest rooms.

 

Ben felt angry, so much so he didn’t realize that she was awake in her bed and looking up at him with questioning eyes. And God she looked gorgeous in the dim moon light that was coming from the window. Curled up in her small bed that was pushed up against a wall, dressed in one of her white sleeping gowns, she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Raising her head up from the pillow, pushing up on her elbow and she called out to him, “Ben?”

 

That brought him out of his reverie, but it did nothing to his anger.

 

“Why did they put you in this room? This is--” He looked around, “depressing.”

 

She was now sitting up, with her back pressing against the headboard.

 

“I thought I heard your carriage coming in.” she said, looking up at him, his eyes adjusting to the dark, and he could see her more clearly, she smiled,” And no one put me here, I chose the room.”

 

“But why?” He said, walking up to the side of the bed, his hand reached out and caressed her cheek.

 

“It was the only one available with a view of the sunset.” She said as she held his hand against her face.

 

Ben was on his knees in a flash, cupping her face and crashing his lips to hers. Would she ever stop surprising him? She would rather stay in a room like this just to be able to see the sunset.

 

He pulled back and whispered against her lips, “I missed you so much, sweetheart.”

 

She laughed at that, pecking his lips and dipping her fingers in his hair, “It’s only been a day.”

 

“It has been two, and that was a lot.” He said bringing her back to his lips and kissing her thoroughly.

 

It was getting heated and he felt her fingers in his hair tightening. He could feel his blood rushing south already, but he needed to talk to her. So he pulled back again, hands smoothing down her hair as he took in her features.

 

“I want to tell you something.” He said, and saw confusion in her eyes.

 

“What is it?” She sounded a little worried.

 

He took a deep breath, pulling away, holding both her hands in his. He then placed them over his heart. Kneeling down they were almost eye level.

 

“I hope you know I have feelings for you, and they are nothing but sincere. I want to be with you.  I want you as my wife, and in return I want to be yours.” He felt his eyes welling up, as he poured his heart out to her.

 

She had tears in her eyes and she tried to speak, but he placed a finger over her lips, “You don’t have to answer me now; you don’t even have to feel the same way. I don’t want you to feel obliged. I just wanted you to know that.” He paused to take another deep breath.

 

Than added, “Maybe someday you’ll be mine, and I will wait for that day.  But for now, I want you to think about it.”

 

They stayed like that, looking into each other’s eyes, for a while. Until he felt her kiss his finger tip that was resting on her lips. Then she whispered against his skin, “Okay. I will think about it. But now,” she moved further towards the wall, “Come to bed. You look exhausted.”

 

Ben felt his heart swelling, she didn’t say no. She will think about it. He really didn’t want her to say yes to him tonight. He did not want to rush this. If they were ever to be together he wanted it to have a solid foundation and not to rush in.

 

He got up, and started uncuffing his shirt. He placed his cuff links on her bedside table, then started to unbutton his vest. All the while he kept his eyes locked on her’s. He took his boots off, and then unlaced his breeches.

 

He climbed into the small bed and pulled her to his chest, kissing her temple. His hand ran up and down her side, tracing her curves. He heard her sigh contently into his chest.

 

“I have missed you too.” She mumbled into his chest.

 

Ben chuckled. And kissed the crown of her head, tucking it under his chin. He move to his back, and pulled her on his chest. The bed creaked under their collective weight.

 

“You know, my quarters have a nice view of the sunset.” He said. Rey peered up to meet his gaze. “And the bed is also much bigger.” He added suggestively.

 

“Is that so?” Rey smiled up at him.

 

“It is so.” Ben said, pulling her back and closing his own eyes.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew..... so yeah ...
> 
> Ben has anxiety and well that's not a surprise, and Poe is a darling, and he totally ships it.
> 
> And His Grace finally asked or better informed Rey of his intentions, but what are you thoughts on the decision of not pushing it? lol I'm going to be waiting with baited breath to hear them tbh. lol
> 
> As always thanks for reading guys!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nevertheless, I'm glad things went smoothly and you are back home.” Leia said. Ben looked at her with confusion, it's not like his mother to change topic like this.
> 
> Leia turned and smiled at Padme, then she added, “Now that you are both back home, and having left this little one alone for so many days, it's time for you to take her out.”
> 
> She looked at Rey and then him. “You are taking Padme on a picnic.”
> 
> Ben was taken aback, “What?”
> 
> “Yes, no excuses. I've already asked the staff to prepare a picnic basket and get the carriage ready. Padme never gets the chance to go out, and I'm sure Rey would appreciate it too.” Leia finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picnic Time!!!!!
> 
> A lot of baby fluff awaits you... prepare for babygasm :D
> 
> Oh we reached 500 kudos guys! *screaming internally* This is my first fic to ever reach that, so thank you for all your love and support. 
> 
> Now without further ado......

 

* * *

  

Padme was sitting in her bassinet placed between Leia’s chair at the head of the table, and Rey’s on her left. She was making her usual baby sounds as Rey feeds her boiled messed baby corns. Padme was too busy playing with her new doll than notice what she was eating. Ben found it funny when she’d try to chew with her front teeth. She had four of them now. And she was never shy to flash them when she smiled.

 

Leia was busy reading a ledger, her round glasses resting on the bridge of her nose, that she'd sometimes push up when they slid down the narrow slope. Ben was eating breakfast with the three women of his life, and for the first time in a long while felt content.

 

Ben’s eyes drifted to Rey, like they usually did whenever he was in her company. She was smiling at Padme and making funny faces to make her open her mouth for food. He suddenly remembered waking up that morning with Rey draped across his chest. They shared lingering kisses, then to his displeasure she got up. Smiling down at him she scolded him to get up as well. But he sat there in her small bed, hands clasped behind his head and back against the headboard, watching her as she got ready. He wondered if it were possible for her to look even more beautiful in the morning. Then he had to sneak out, carefully making sure not to make any noise on his way to his room.

 

Leia cleared her throat beside him, and that brought him back from his thoughts. She folded the ledger putting it aside and looked at him.

 

“I assume everything went well in London?” His mother asked.

 

“Yes the papers should be processed by next week, and I will get a formal notification from my solicitor.” Ben replied before sipping his tea.

 

“And you took lodging at the club? As the house is getting some building works done.”

 

“Yes” Ben said curtly, he didn’t want to talk about his stay there. He felt his mother’s eyes on him, but didn’t meet her gaze.

 

“Did you meet the Admiral?” Leia asked.

 

And Ben was dreading this question.  _ Of course she knew. _

 

“Yes. Why? Did he send you a letter already?” Ben asked with a frown on his lips.

 

“Yes the Admiral sent me letter telling about your encounter. He was very happy to meet you, but didn't get the chance to say goodbye.” she said pointedly. Thanks to Poe he had the excuse to leave, and dodge those invitations. But knowing the Admiral he probably let his mother know about them as well. Now he just hoped his mother won't make him attend them.

 

He looked up and met Rey’s eyes. She looked concerned at his sudden change of mood.

 

“Nevertheless, I'm glad things went smoothly and you are back home.” Leia said. Ben looked at her with confusion, it's not like his mother to change topic like this. 

 

Leia turned and smiled at Padme, then she added, “Now that you are both back home, and having left this little one alone for so many days, it's time for you to take her out.”

 

She looked at Rey and then him. “You are taking Padme on a picnic.”

 

Ben was taken aback, “What?”

 

“Yes, no excuses. I've already asked the staff to prepare a picnic basket and get the carriage ready. Padme never gets the chance to go out, and I'm sure Rey would appreciate it too.” Leia finished.

 

Ben looked at his mother for a second then to Rey. Her eyes were lit up, and she looked excited. And he wasn't going to say no to spending a whole day out with her, even if his mother came along. He could stare at her and talk to her without any excuses.

 

“Okay.” Ben acquiesced.

 

“Good, go make preparation.” Leia ordered, getting up on her feet.

 

* * *

 

Ben watched as Rey climbed down the stairs with Padme in her arms. They were both wearing dresses made of the same fabric. She wore a soft coral color flowing gown that made her look like a divine goddess descending from heaven. Ben’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of her.

 

He blinked a couple of times. She was smiling up at him as she came to stand in front of him. She was holding one of Padme’s hands and waved at him, looking at the baby.

 

“Ask your uncle, “how do I look, uncle Ben? Do you like my new dress?”” Rey said, her voice high pitched and that made little Padme giggled. She was delighted by the attention she was getting.

 

Ben on the other hand couldn’t take his eyes off Rey to look at the baby. It was rare to see her wear color. Actually now that he thought about it, he had only seen her wearing black or dark toned colors outside, and white at night. So it was like a whole new experience to see her wearing colors. She looked even more beautiful than usual. Padme gave a loud squeal when Rey tickled her chin and that snapped him out of his reverie.

 

“She looks beautiful,” Ben said, touching the baby's cheek, but his eyes were locked on the young woman holding her. Rey blushed, averting her eyes. 

 

Right then Leia walked into the foyer, followed by Charles who was carrying a picnic basket.

 

“We have packed you a light lunch. And the carriage is ready outside.  I asked Jen to take the baby’s basket there already. I think you should set off now, it’s such a beautiful day out.” Leia told them, her face lighting up into a warm smile.

 

“Are you not accompanying us, Your Grace?” Rey asked, concern painting her features.

 

Leia chuckled. “No my sweet girl. I am feeling a little under the weather. You two should take Padme,” she looked down at the baby, “Look how excited she looks, in her new dress.”

 

“But, if you are feeling unwell, I think I should stay back.” Rey implored.

 

“Nonsense!” Leia outraged, her hand coming up and cupping Rey’s cheek. “You will do no such thing. You are going to take my granddaughter out, and you are going to enjoy your picnic. I just need a little rest. And you need to get some fresh air.” She turned to Ben and told him, “I think you should set out now.”

 

Ben looked at his mother suspiciously. It’s not like her to feel  _ under the weather _ . And wasn’t she the one who suggested they should go on a picnic? She was up to something, Ben knew it, he was his mother’s son after all. But he forced himself not to think about it for now.

 

He nodded and walked out of the house. Once near the carriage he took the baby from Rey and helped her up, and then gave Padme back to her and got in himself. His mother’s behavior was still on his mind as the carriage started pulling away. For the whole ride Rey talked and pointed at things outside the window to Padme. She was so utterly consumed with the baby to even notice him. That made Ben smile. He shook his head and settled for observing them.

 

When they finally reached their picnic spot, Ben again helped them down. This time she put Padme in her basket and Ben opted for carrying it for her. They didn’t bring any help with them. Growing up his mother taught them to be self reliant. And they’d never dragged their servants with them when they were out.  _ God gave you two hands, you can carry your own things Ben.  _ His mother told him when he was five years old, and he remembered that till this day. Humility was a rare trait in their society but Leia raised them to be humble.

 

“Are you sure you want to carry her, Your Grace? We can get her pram down.” Rey asked.

 

Her addressing him like that made Ben flinch a little. But he understood, why she wouldn’t call him Ben when they had company.

 

“No it’s quite alright. Besides you can’t roll a pram on grass. It’s not very far. Come.” Ben urged her.

 

Rey took the food basket and they walked toward the meadow. It really was a beautiful day. Rey looked around, her eyes taking everything in. He raised the basket and looked at Padme. She had quite the same expression as her beloved Rey. She was sucking on her fingers, her eyes were round with wonder.

 

“Where are we going?” Rey asked, as he lowered Padme’s basket.

 

“It’s a spot a little further. It has a stunning view of the pond, and the surrounding valley.” Ben looked at her, “You’ll see soon.”

 

Ben took them around a heavy patch of trees and bushes that quite hid his special spot, overlooking the valley. When the green bushes cleared up they came to a secluded meadow by the pond.

 

He heard Rey gasp beside him. He turned his head and looked down at her stunned face. “I never thought there would be this much green. Even the water looks green.”

 

“Don’t worry the water is clear, you can go dip your feet in it if you want.” Ben said, and saw her eyes light up in glee.

 

“I will set everything up.  You should take Padme to show her the ducks.” Ben urged her as he put Padme’s basket down, and took the one Rey was carrying from her hand.

 

Rey knelt down and picked Padme up, and took her down to the pond. There were a small flock of ducks quacking near the edge of the pond. Rey took Padme closer to them.  Ben pulled out a blanket and laid it on the grass; he placed everything else on the blanket before walking down the path to them.

 

“That’s a duck, can you say duck? Quack quack?” Rey asked Padme and he crouched down beside them.

 

“Has she say her first word yet?” Ben asked her.

 

“No she hasn’t. I’m trying to teach her, she is trying though.” Rey said, in a sad tone.

 

“Well she is only a little over six months so she will soon. Afterall you are always talking to her.” Ben said.

 

“I read in a book that you if talk to them they learn to speak faster.” Rey informed him.

 

“That sounds logical.” Ben said thoughtfully. He looked around and spotted some pretty flowers on a nearby shrub. He got up and picked some for his ladies. When he got back, he found Rey had her dress folder up, and was dipping her feet in the pond. She had Padme on her lap, and when Ben stopped she looked up and smile at him.

 

“Are those for us?” Rey asked, squinting eyes.

 

“Yes,” Ben said, bashfully ducking his head as he settled down beside them. He passed her a bunch of blue and purple flowers. She started plucking them. Then she started twining the little flowers in Padme short hair. Padme was busy looking at the ducks, pointing at them and looking up at Rey and saying something in her baby garble. Something that only Rey understood, because she nodded and said yes. Ben was fascinated by their interaction. When she was done decorating her hair, she looked up at him and asked how her baby looked.

 

“She looks even more beautiful. Almost like her mommy.” Rey blushed prettily at his compliment, looking away. Ben smiled and then looked up at the sky. The sun was high in the sky. He looked back at Padme and said, “I think we should move to the shades, the sun is getting hot.”

 

“You are right.” She said, nodding. He took Padme from her and helped her to her feet. They walked back to the shade, and sat down on the blanket. Rey started digging through the basket to get some food out. They'd packed some picnic pie. So she served two pieces out on small plates. Ben had Padme sat on his lap, the baby resting her head back on his belly. She was craning her neck to look up at the sky. Rey took out Padme’s own little blanket and laid her down on it. She then passed the plate to Ben. And they started eating.

 

“Did you come here often?” Rey suddenly asked him.

 

“Yes, growing up we used to visit the pond for picnics. Later, Anakin and I used to ride here for fresh air. This was our spot.” He said. “My family usually would visit somewhere there.” He pointed down the valley, on the other side of the pond. “It’s closer to the road. You don’t have to walk much.”

 

Rey put some cheese on his plate and they resumed eating, talking about small things. When they were done, Ben offered to put everything back. Rey picked Padme up from where she was laid looking at the sky, her hand seemingly trying catch the clouds. Once she was back in her lap, Padme started nuzzling Rey’s neck and chest.

 

“I think she is hungry.” Ben told her, but Rey was already aware of it. “You can feed her if you want, this place is very secluded.”

 

Rey hummed and started unbuttoning the front of her dress.  She opened it up to her torso and Ben noticed she didn’t have any elaborate undergarments on. He gulped, then said, “I like you dress.”

 

She pushed the fabric aside and brought Padme up to her left nipple. The baby happily latched onto the teat. “Thank you.  There was a lot of fabric, so I asked the dressmaker to make Padme one too. She looks so pretty in it.” She said, looking down at the baby.

 

She kept nursing as they made small talk, and Ben kept looking. But after a while, he could see she was getting uncomfortable without a back support.

 

He got up and moved behind them.  He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer so her back could rest against his chest. “Better?”

 

“Yes, thank you.” She said, over her shoulder. He caressed her arms and her sides. When she pulled Padme off her left breast, Ben spoke again. “Why don't you lie down. It would be easier.” 

 

She nodded and they both lay down on the blanket. Ben was behind her, and he extended his arm for her to rest her hand on. He was on his side, looking over her shoulder at the baby who was now happily suckling from her right breast. He reached out and cupped the baby’s head. It looked so small in his large hand.

 

“She is tired.” Ben said, tracing the soft baby hair.

 

“Mmm, but she had fun.” Rey said, looking back at him. 

 

Ben pulled her even closer and said against her cheek, “We should take her out more often.”

 

Rey hummed, relaxing into his chest.  

* * *

 

For those who don't dwell in the TumbLand, here is the art piece. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..... the picnic continues (for Ben) in the next chapter *covers her face*
> 
> I can't wait to hear your thoughts on Leia's new initiative, the Admiral's letter(ugh), and their first family outing. ^_^
> 
> Oh I have a new Superhero AU called [Shield of Valor - Reylo Captain America AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11765814/chapters/26523759), check it out, IF you are interested in the genre. :)
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ben. What are you doing?” she looked around, covering her chest. Ben smirked, slowly dragging them further down.
> 
> “Pleasuring you.” He ducked his head down under her skirt, spreading her legs a little further. He gave her slit an experimental lick and felt her whole body shudder, as her hand flew to his head.
> 
> “Ben!” She screeched.
> 
> Ben pulled out from under her skirt, and looked up at her. “You want me to stop? You just have to say the word.” Ben smirked.
> 
> Rey’s eyes were round with shock. She shook her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the sweet and sexy picnic moment in the beginning, because trouble is on its way.
> 
> #ominous

 

* * *

 

 

Rey was still feeding the baby and Ben had his hand resting on her waist. He ran his hand up, caressing her sides, and brought it over her left breast. He gave it a small squeeze, and nuzzled her neck and cheek, as he heard her moan.

 

Encourage by her reaction, he took her hard nipple between his fingers and rolled it. Rey turned her head and kissed the tip of his nose.

 

“Do you want to...?” she asked, her voice sounded deep and throaty.

 

“Yes.” he answered eagerly.

 

“Let her finish. She is almost done.” she told him.

 

Ben pulled away from her neck and looked down at the babe. Her mouth was going slack; she was slowly falling asleep.

 

Rey pulled Padme away and wiped her mouth with a napkin. Ben reached out and pulled the baby basket closer. She wrapped the baby in her soft blanket and carefully laid her in the basket, tucking her in.

 

Then laid back down on his folded arm looking up at him. Rey cupped his face and her thumb traced his lower lip.

 

Ben kissed her thumb and said, “You really are looking breathtakingly gorgeous, sweetheart. I can't take my eyes off you.”

 

He leaned down and kissed her cheeks. And her nose. Their faces were so close he could feel her warm breath against his face. She slowly dragged her gaze down to his lips and looked up again. Ben saw her bite her lower lip and smile. “You are beautiful too.”

 

She dipped her fingers in his hair and ran them through his locks, fingertips scraping against his scalp. She grasped the back of his head and pulled him down to her lips.

 

The moment his lips touched hers, he felt a jolt and a shiver ran down his spine. He mused that no matter how many times they do this, it would always be like this. He felt her soft lips against his and he needed more. He would always need more of her.

 

He pressed his tongue against the seam and she granted permission. He kissed her with his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth.

 

They kissed for a while, but he felt himself starting to get to hard, so he pulled away. He kissed her chin and down her neck.  He then pushed the fabric of her dress aside and kissed her pretty nipples, one after the other.  He took her right nipple in his mouth and started nursing.

Rey let out a throaty groan. Her fingers tightening in his hair. He had nursed last night in her small bed, after Padme’s feed. They could fall into a routine, Ben thought. As the baby isn’t feeding as much, he could relieve her and ease her discomfort. Rey wasn’t opposed to the idea and Ben was more than willing to help out.

 

He felt the right breast emptying, and switched to the next one. He had thumbed her left nipple as he drank from the other. Ben felt her fidgeting under him. He knew that nursing turned her on, and she was unconsciously rubbing her thighs together to ease the ache.

 

Ben reached down and bunched the fabric of her dress with his hand. As he pulled it up, he ran his palm up her silken thigh until her reached her core. Rey gasped as he slipped his hand inside her breeches. He pulled away and looked up.

 

“Shh.. It’s okay.” He said, eyes looking at her as he gently started rubbing her. Then went back to drinking.

 

After a while he pulled away from her empty breast. She had her eyes squeezed shut and her lower lip between her teeth. Ben stopped his ministration, and got up. Rey’s eyes flew open, her cheeks flushed and question in her eyes.

 

He smiled down at her, before he grasped the band of her breeches and pulled them down her thighs. Rey squeaked and rose up onto her elbow.

 

“Ben. What are you doing?” she looked around, covering her chest. Ben smirked, slowly dragging them further down.

 

“Pleasuring you.” He ducked his head down under her skirt, spreading her legs a little further.  He gave her slit an experimental lick and felt her whole body shudder, as her hand flew to his head.

 

“Ben!” She screeched.

 

Ben pulled out from under her skirt, and looked up at her. “You want me to stop? You just have to say the word.” Ben smirked.

 

Rey’s eyes were round with shock. She shook her head.

 

“Thought so.” He said, with a wink before he ducked back down.

 

Ben wrapped his arms around her thighs, and rubbed his nose in the soft curls covering her mound. He inhaled deeply, taking in her essence.

 

“Lord you smell divine, Rey.” Ben gritted out against her core.

 

He then took her nub between his lips and started sucking noisily. Rey let out a suppressed moan through her lips. And it spurred Ben on. He parted her lips before letting go of her nub. He pressed the flat of his tongue on her slit and started licking her up earnestly.

 

“Mmm, Ben.” She moaned, as he drove his tongue into her pussy, and started moving in an in and out motion. Rey bunched up the fabric covering his head and pulling his hair through it.

 

Ben nudged her clit with his nose a few times and felt her jolting up. He pulled away from her sopping core, and pressed two fingers in her entrance. He felt Rey stiffen so he rubbed his thumb over her belly as he started working his finger in and out of her.

 

He kissed the soft skin of her inner thighs and whispered against her skin, “Darling, you are so wet and you taste amazing.”

 

He heard Rey choke back a scream, as he simultaneously crooked his fingers, hitting the rough patch of skin inside her and recaptured her clit in his mouth. Her back arched up and Ben felt her pussy squeezing around his fingers as she came with his name on her lips.

 

She rode out her orgasm as Ben kept sucking her clit. He pulled his fingers out and greedily lapped at the cum that gushed out of her core. He felt her coming down as well, her back wasn’t arched up anymore, as he came from under her skirt. He looked into her eyes and put his wet fingers in his mouth and licked them clean.

 

Her face was flushed red and she had pulled her hands up, and covered her face. He fixed her skirt before crawling up her body. Bracing on his elbows either side of her shoulders, he pried her hands open to look at her beautiful face.

 

“Are you okay?” Ben asked. She nodded, her face still partially hidden. Ben leaned in and kissed her red cheeks. “Are you sure? Did I hurt you?” He was suddenly feeling very self conscious.

 

“No!” Rey gasped out, her hands cupping his face. “It’s just, I never…”

 

“Oh.” He said, turning his face in her grasp and kissed her palm. “I have never… either.”

 

She smiled, up at him. Ben kissed her again, knowing she could taste herself on his lips.

 

When he pulled away, he pushed up, taking her with him.

 

“I think we should get ready to leave.” He suggested.

 

Rey nodded, and they started packing everything up in relative silence.

 

* * *

 

When they got home, Charles informed them that Leia was expecting them in the parlor. They were a little tired from the journey and Padme was fast asleep in Rey’s arms. She told them she’d put Padme in her crib and come down, but the butler said Leia asked them to bring the baby with them. Ben and Rey exchanged confused looks and then did what his mother asked them to do.

 

As Ben stepped into the parlor he knew something was different. His mother was sitting by the fireplace in her usual armchair, but there was someone else in the other armchair.

 

Their backs were turned, but when Ben and Rey entered both turned around to look at them. Ben felt his brow furrowing at the sight of their guest. Leia rose to her feet and so did their guest.

 

“Oh you are home! Look who is here. Gwen is paying us a visit.” Leia exclaimed.

 

Ben looked at the statuesque woman with suspicion. _Why was she here?_

 

Leia extended her hand towards Rey and the baby. “Rey dear, come here. I’d like you to meet Lady Phasma.  She is Katherine’s elder sister, and our Padme’s Aunt,” Leia turned to Gwen and said, “This is Lady Rey Kenobi, my god daughter.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you My Lady.” Rey curtseyed.

 

“Oh hush, please call me Gwen, so I can call you Rey, and properly thank you for taking care of my one and only niece.” She looked at Padme, who was up and resting her head in the crook of Rey’s neck, looking at the new person.

 

“Oh she is so precious. She looks like Ani. May I?” Gwen asked, with her arms extended.

 

Ben could see as much as he could feel Rey stiffening a little at the request. And her hold on the baby tightening a little before she relaxed and carefully gave Padme to Gwen.

 

“Hi, I’m your Auntie Gwen.” she was cooing at the baby, but Padme was a little too tired to show much enthusiasm. She turned to Rey and extended her hands towards her.

 

Ben smiled inwardly, Rey never had anything to worry about. Rey grasped the baby's hand and looked up at Gwen.

 

“I think she is feeling tired. It has been a long day.” She said apologetically.

 

“Oh, of course.” Gwen said, handing Padme back over to Rey.

 

“I think you should put her to bed and come join us for dinner Rey.” Leia urged her.

 

Rey nodded and quickly exited the room. Ben stared even after the door shut behind them. Then he heard Gwen clear her throat.

 

“Nice to see you Ben.” She said, taking her seat again. “It’s been years. The last time I saw you was at the wedding.”

 

Ben walked over to the fireplace and looked at the fire, “Yes, it’s been a while. How is your husband doing?”

 

“He is doing better now, that’s why I could finally travel.” Gwen said. Ben turned to the ladies and saw his mother patting Gwen’s hand in a comforting gesture. Her husband, the Marquess was gravely ill, and for that reason she couldn’t leave his side.

 

“I couldn’t make it to the funeral, and it still saddens me that I couldn’t say goodbye to my sister.” Gwen said, and Ben could hear pain in her voice. He could sympathize with the woman. He still regretted not being able to say goodbye to Anakin.

 

“I just can’t believe they are gone. Both of them.” She said.

 

“There is no point in dwelling in the past, dear.” Leia said, but her voice broke mid sentence. Ben looked at his mother and once again was awed by her strength.

 

Right then Charles walked in to announce their dinner was served; and they promptly moved to the dining room.

 

* * *

 

Ben was at the table and was listening to his mother and Gwendolyn, when Rey joined them. Their eyes met for a second and Ben felt his heart flutter. The ladies were talking about their childhood, and Ben was reminded of the memories.

 

Gwen and Katherine were very much a part of their childhood. They would come and spend summers at the manor, because their mothers were childhood friends. Gwen was the eldest of them all, just a year older than Ani. Kathrine was her younger sister and she was Anakin’s age. They’ve been betrothed to be married since they were toddlers.

 

In most cases it was usually just an arrangement; but his brother was actually in love with his wife to be. Ben thought their mothers played a big part in ensuring that; by letting them spend so much time together. Gwen was always there as well, quite like Ben. But for him it was easier, as it was his home and he could escape to the library, where he’d spent most of his childhood.

Throughout dinner Gwen engaged Rey in her discussions, and Rey was happy to hear about their childhood. Ben imagined what would have happened if Rey had frequented the manor like the Phasma sisters had. She was Leia goddaughter, but the Kenobi family lived so far away, that it wouldn’t have been convenient. Beside she didn’t have anyone growing up to take her places. Old Ben was much too old to be travelling across country. But Ben mused what it would have been like to know young Rey. She was almost 9 years younger than him, but he knew he could have had a more intelligent conversation with little Rey than people his own age.

 

“I see you are still the same Benjamin. Still so quiet and surly.” Gwen jested, making his mother and Rey giggle at his expense. Ben didn’t mind, if it amused his ladies.

 

“And you are still as brash and assertive as always.” Ben remarked, taking a sip of his wine.

 

“That I still am.” Gwen nodded.

 

“Then tell me Gwen.  Why are you here all of a sudden? I know you wanted to come before, but couldn't. So I find it a little curious that you’d leave your household and travel all the way here, while your husband is still recovering from his ailment-”

 

“Ben!” his mother cut in, but he raised his hand. “Let me finish mother. There has to be a purpose for this visit, and I’d like to know what that purpose is.”

 

Gwen gave him a calm look, she put her utensils down and looked at Leia. “I wanted to say this in my letter, but thought it would be wise to say in person.”

 

Leia gave her a quizzical look, his mother wasn’t aware either. Ben knew his hunch was right.

 

“I know you are all taking good care of Padme; and you are her family. But the child has no parents now, and as much as you love her, Ben will get married and this house will have a new mistress. I’m not sure how much the new Duchess will appreciate having another child around.”

 

She then turned to Ben, “You can’t say you are still thinking about following your uncle’s path, because that’s not how things will work now Ben. I am her aunt, and I can’t have children, so it is only prudent of me to offer to take her responsibility. She would have her own house, and will be loved by two parents and will not have to feel left out.”

 

Everyone was quiet, and the tension in the room was so thick, one could cut it with a knife. Even his mother was too shocked to say anything. Ben kept his eyes locked with Gwen, he will not show any sign of weakness. He put the glass he was clutching down. And looked at his mother, who looked disgruntled and then to Rey. She was at the verge of tears and Ben felt like punching something. But he calmed himself down and looked back at the blonde woman.

 

“I understand where you are coming from, Gwendolyn, but I would like to remind you, I _am_  Padme's legal guardian, and she is _my_ responsibility. Thank you for your concern, but I will not let you or anyone else try and take her away from her own home. And that is final.” Ben said before he got up and walked out of the room.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a long chapter, I write long chapters now, long chapters are cool. :P
> 
> Opsh, sorry for the cliffhanger. 
> 
> But there has to be conflicts guys, as much as I'd love to have them wrapped up in each other, the story has to move along. 
> 
> So.......let me know your thoughts on the semi smut (another first for them), and the Phasma's unexpected visit and what do you think of her motivations?


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Rey it seemed like she was listening to everything from a distance. Like she was floating and the voices were drowned out by the sound of blood rushing to her ears. She couldn’t lose Padme. She’d lost enough. She lost one baby, and she couldn’t handling losing another. But what the woman was saying made sense. If she knew what was best for baby Padme she’d at least say Gwen had a point. But still, she was selfish in her love for her baby. She couldn’t imagine being apart from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... before you read this I want you guys to remember a few things: This is the first time they are talking about their relationship out loud. And Ben made his intentions clear last night. It has only been a day. Not enough time for her to think, and Ben wanted her to think.
> 
> Sorry but this is an angsty chapter. You'd get to know about Padme's birth and why Rey is so significant in the babies tiny existence and also about Rey's insecurities that she finally communicates with Ben.

* * *

 

 

To Rey it seemed like she was listening to everything from a distance. Like she was floating and the voices were drowned out by the sound of blood rushing to her ears. She couldn’t lose Padme. She’d lost enough. She lost one baby, and she couldn’t handling losing another. But what the woman was saying made sense. If she knew what was best for baby Padme she’d at least say Gwen had a point. But still, she was selfish in her love for her baby. She couldn’t imagine being apart from her.

 

“Leia, you mustn’t misunderstand me. I only want what’s best for Katherine’s baby.” Gwen beseeched.

 

That stung. She knew Padme wasn’t really her blood, but she did everything for her except for carrying her in her belly. Katherine died before giving birth to the baby.They had to cut Padme out of her. It was a horribly selfish thing to think. But when the midwife handed her the baby, she wasn’t breathing. Rey rubbed the baby’s tiny feet and held her to her chest, and by some miracle she started breathing and crying. Padme came to life in her arms. And ever since she loved her like her own.

 

“You must know Katherine was more than my sister, and I feel her loss everyday. And I’d love Padme as my own.” 

 

Leia finally opened her mouth. “I don’t doubt that, and I will not question your intentions either. But it isn’t that simple. And I do stand by my son’s decision. He is her legal guardian, and that was Anakin’s wishes. Besides as long as I am alive Padme would never feel unwanted in her own home.”

 

“But-” Phasma started. And Rey knew what she wanted to say, what about after? But this time Leia interrupted her.

 

“We will discuss this matter later. It’s late.” Leia told her.

 

“That’s all I want, I want to discuss this, that’s why I am here. We know it’s okay now, but we don’t know what the future holds, and once Ben gets married-”

 

Rey stood up. “Please excuse me.” She rushed out of the room, she couldn’t breathe, it was too much for her to take, and she couldn’t hear Ben getting married and Padme being shipped off. She was being selfish because Gwen had a point, but she just couldn’t face it.

 

She practically ran upstairs. She fought the urge to go to the nursery and hold the baby to her chest, because she needed some time to think clearly and gather her thoughts. But she knew if she was left along with her thoughts, she would eventually make the right choice and that will break her heart in a million piece.

 

She tried to calm her breathing as she walked to her room. Her heart was beating out of her chest, and tears were running down her face. She shut the door behind her, and leaned back against it. Eyes shut as she choked out her first sob.

 

“Rey?” Her eyes flew open when she heard him say her name. He was standing by her window looking at her. And when he saw her state he rushed to her side in two long strides and gathered her up in his arms.

 

“What’s the matter?” Ben asked.

 

Rey looked up at him, annoyed. He couldn’t be serious, he knew what was matter.

 

“You couldn’t possibly be upset about what Gwen said?” Ben asked.

 

“And why shouldn’t I be?” Rey asked, pulling away from his embrace, walking to her bed and sitting down. Ben sighed loudly and followed her, sitting himself beside her on the tiny bed as well.

 

“You can’t be so arrogant to think she doesn’t have a point.” Rey said and couldn’t keep the accusation out of her tone.

 

“She has a point?” Ben sounded incredulous.

 

“Yes she does, Ben. She is Padme’s aunt, her blood. And she is right, you and Leia, you love Padme, but you won’t be there forever and she would need a mother.” 

 

“But she has a mother. You. You are the reason she is alive today. I won’t let anyone take Padme away from you Rey. Blood or no blood.” Ben dismissed.

 

“But what about-” Rey swallowed, “when you get married, there is no guarantee your wife would be kind to her.” 

 

Rey knew he made his intentions clear last night. And she said she would think about it, and she had been thinking about it ever since. 

 

Ben rolled his eyes. “So you are saying  _ you _ won’t be kind to Padme?”

 

“Ben-” Rey started.

 

“Ben what? There won’t be any other “Duchess”. I only ever intend to marry you and you  _ are _ her mother. So I don’t see any point of us arguing about Padme’s future.” Ben said, sounded a little weary. “Unless you are planning to say no.” He said in a calm voice. But Rey knew he was anything but.

 

“Ben I am trying to think practically here. I mean you can’t be serious.”

 

She knew he was infatuated with her. But this could easily be attributed to their proximity to each other and lack of other options on his part.

 

“Serious about what Rey? About being in love with you?”

 

She gasped, turning around to look him in the eyes. Ben turned around folding his leg, facing her as well. He placed one hand on her waist and the other under her chin.

 

“Because I am. I am in love with you. I'm utterly and madly in love with you. And I have never felt this way about anyone before.”

 

Rey felt her heart stutter at his admission. He sounded so sincere. Ben Solo was always sincere. He never said anything he didn’t mean.

 

She felt a tear drop rolling down her cheek. No one ever said those words to her. She reached up and cupped his cheeks in both her hands. And leaned in to brush her lips on his. She pulled away with a sigh. She wanted to say those words back, but she has to make him see. She couldn't give in just to have her heart broken. She didn’t think she can handle it.

 

“I never wanted to marry, Rey. I would have settled for raising Anakin’s daughter as my own. But you made me feel, and I can’t imagine a life without you. So if there ever going to be a mistress of this house, that would be you or no one. So don’t worry about Padme. I don’t want anything to influence your decision, not even the baby, only your own feelings. I won’t accept anything less.”

 

He grasped her hand and brought it to his lips. “And like I said before, I am willing to wait for your answer.”

 

“But it doesn’t matter what my answer is. No one will be happy with this Ben.” Rey said, finally speaking out those words, that had been on her mind for so long. Her insecurities, tormenting her. “You might think you are in love with me, but sooner or later, you’d meet someone, someone who doesn’t have a past-”

 

“There won’t be anyone else.” Ben said with a finality in his voice.

 

“How do you know? You don’t attend social events. Met new people. You haven’t even looked for a bride yet, or courted anyone. How would you know if your heart would want someone else if you never try?”

 

“Because it already belongs to you. And who said I didn’t try? I’m going to be 30 years old in a few months Rey, and my mother had me parading around at those society events ever since I was a boy. I have met my share for women. No one captivated me like you have, Rey.” He said, reaching out and caressing her cheek. She felt herself involuntarily leaning into his touch. But then she snapped out if it.

 

“What about Leia? What about her wishes?”

 

“What do you mean? My mother loves you.”

 

“Yes as a ward and her goddaughter. But no mother would want their only unmarried son to marry a widow.” She said with a voice devoid of emotions.

 

“Have you met my mother? Do you think she cares about that. About a marriage that you went into out of obligation? Let alone hold it against you? Rey, you know her better than that!”

 

Rey looked away. “I just-” but she had no answer for him.

 

Ben wrapped his arms about her and pulled her to his lap, tucking her head under his chin. “Don't worry about Padme. Don't worry about my mother. You wanted me to court?  _ Let me court you. _ Let me prove to you my feelings. If you don't believe my words, make your decision based on my actions. Give me this one chance.”

 

He tilted her chin up to meet her eyes. He looked at her like she was the most important thing in the world for him. He pecked her lips.

 

She wanted to believe him, she really did. But life had been so unfair to her. She never thought she’d find happiness, and the possibility of it scared her. He was right, she wanted to be sure. And more importantly she wanted  _ him _ to be sure.

 

“What are you thinking?” He asked her.

 

“Are you sure about this?” She asked him back.

 

“More than anything in my life. But you don’t have to believe my words. I will prove it to you, Rey. You will see.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning Ben was extra cautious leaving Rey’s room. He wanted to stay until Rey woke up, but thought it would be prudent to leave early and let her sleep. Padme was up late last night and Rey didn’t get much sleep. He kissed her forehead and her nose, and almost climbed back to bed when he heard her sigh in her sleep nuzzling closer.

 

He got ready and went downstairs for breakfast. He found his mother and Gwen at the dining table, much like how he left them last night.

 

_ Last night _ , just the thought made him furious. Gwen crossed a line last night. It was Anakin and Katherine’s decision to make him Padme’s guardian. Her suggestion went against their wishes. Not to mention her insinuating he wouldn’t take care of the baby like he should and let some random woman dictate her future. Ben never planned to marry, Rey just happened. And one of the things that drew him to her was her love for the child. This whole discussion was ridiculous to him.

 

It seemed to be Gwen was acting normally this morning, as if last night never even happened. Ben was cautious he wouldn’t be caught off guard again. But as soon as he heard what they were discussing he lost his appetite.

 

“I can’t wait to get to know her more. From what I’ve heard from you last night, she really is a gem. And I’m glad Padme has her. But-” she took a sip of her tea before adding, “What are you thought about her remarrying? She is your ward, so the responsibility falls on your shoulders, Leia.”

 

Ben felt like getting up and leaving, but that would look suspicious.

 

“Well I haven’t ask her that. And honestly, it’s up to her. I shan’t be forcing her into anything.”

 

“But it’s her life. She can’t be living here taking care of Padme. She needs to have her own family.”

 

Ben’s fist tightened on the fork he was holding. He tried to calm himself down. It didn’t mean anything. But just the thought of her being with someone else made him want to scream. 

 

He could just tell his mother he wanted to marry Rey and shut this down right away. As much as he’d like to honor her wishes, Ben was the Duke of Alderaan, and he didn’t need his mother’s permission to marry. Although he knew his mother wouldn’t be opposed to the idea.

 

But that would mean Rey would have the pressure of his mother’s expectation as well. If he declare his intentions to the world, and she didn’t want to marry him in the end, she’d have people asking her the reason. And he couldn’t imagine being the reason for her distress. He didn’t want her to feel obligated in anyway.

 

“You don’t have to ask her directly, just take her to social events. When she interacts and socializes she’d know better. You have to give her the scope. That is all you need to do.”

 

“Hmm. You have a point.” His mother agreed, to his horror. She also turned to look at him. And Ben couldn’t quite place the look she gave him. Gwen laughed beside her.

 

“Yes it rings true for your son too. He needs to find a bride as well.” She said pointedly.

 

“We are not talking about this again.” Ben grinded out. On the contrary, he thought, maybe leaving was a better option.

 

“You don’t have to, you just have to accompany the ladies.” Gwen picked up a letter from the pile in front of his mother. Leia was in the process of checking the mails. “Here is an invitation to a ball that your mother was considering attending.” She turned to Leia and said, “I think you should take Rey as well. Let her socialize a little.”

 

“I think it’s an excellent idea as well.” Leia said. Right then Rey walked into the room. “Oh Rey’s here as well.” She took her usual seat.

 

“What do you think of attending a ball? Leia is going, so is Ben.” Gwen asked her without a beat.

 

“Um, what about the baby?” Rey asked.  _ Always her first priority. _

 

“Padme will come with us. The building work in our London home is completed.  We can spend a weekend there and attend society.” Leia enthused.

 

“I will be attending as well. Come on it’ll be exciting.” Gwen said, placing her hand over Rey’s.

 

Rey looked down at her hand then to Ben. Their eyes met and Ben saw something flash in them. It was too fast for him to understand.

 

“Okay, if you all are going.” Rey said finally.

 

“Excellent, I am sending a letter to tell the staff to make preparation. Gwen are you coming with us?”

 

“No, I am leaving this afternoon, but you will see me in London.” Gwen responded. They started talking about preparations, and Ben tuned them out.

 

He looked at Rey, she was very quiet. When she felt his eyes on her, she looked up. As much as the thought of her socializing with other men infuriated him, this could be an excellent opportunity for him to prove his sincerity to her. 

 

He understood her insecurities, even though most of her concerns were unfounded. Anyone who she deemed worthy of her would be the luckiest man on earth. Her being a widow had nothing to do with it. And he surely didn’t deserve her, even if she thought otherwise. He also understood her fear, everyone she loved had left her, unwillingly so but she still felt abandoned, it would take time until she could trust again. But he was in love with her. And he knew it in his heart she loved him too. 

 

Ben realized so far they had been involved in secret. It was time to change that. He would be courting her and she would see. Besides the prospect of traveling with her again, made him feel giddy. He would have an excuse to take her out and dance with her in public. Ben realized attending the ball might actually work in his favor after all.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm... if you are feeling frustrated know that they are finally addressing her issues and that's the only way they can start mending them.
> 
> Trust me next chapter would be lighter and there would be a BALL!!! No historical au is complete without a ball right?


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben snorted. “You are so stubborn.”
> 
> “Would you have liked me if I wasn't?” she asked, resting her chin on top of her hands over his chest.
> 
> “You wouldn't be you if you weren't.” Ben observed, tucking a lock of hair behind her ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ball:
> 
> Ben&Baby moment, domestic Bed time, Luke frigging Skywalker, Vultures everywhere, Ben getting increasingly irritated, and The Dance.
> 
> Hope you like it... :*

 

 

* * *

 

 

They set out for London on Friday morning. Padme was excited to be out again. Ben realized the baby, much like her father liked carriage rides. She was sitting on his lap, looking out of the window, pointing at things and looking up and talking to him in her baby garble. He smiled down at her and occasionally hummed and nodded.

 

The whole ride his mother and Rey were engaged in conversation. They took a break around midday for lunch, but were on the road soon after. He held the baby most of the ride. Rey only took her for feeding. She happily handed Padme back to him when they were done. Ben had a feeling she enjoyed it when he interacted with the child. Ben did too, he was very fond of the little one and loved any excuse to be affectionate towards her.

 

They reached their London home around sundown. It was a grand house, one Ben never understood the need for. But his family had it for generations. It might have made sense when his Grandfather Bail was alive; he was a prominent political figure and attended parliament, so he spent a lot of time in London. Now it felt like a waste. Growing up Ben didn’t have the best memories of this house. They stayed here when his mother attended balls, and it meant inevitable boredom for boy Ben, and unwanted attention when he got older.

 

But this time around it felt different. With Rey and Padme with him, it felt unusually domestic to be visiting the estate. He was asked to take the master suite, which was his mother’s usual room, but he declined, saying she’d be more comfortable there. They made sure Rey got the room with a temporary nursery, she requested it when Leia wrote to the staff to make preparations for their visit.

 

He was happy to stay in his own room, which was next to the one Rey was currently occupying. He didn’t plan to spend much time there though. He was already getting ready to go to the next room. He dismissed the attendant assigned to him. Ben never felt comfortable being attended to by servants. He pulled on his nightshirt and a pair of loose breeches, and put on his robes. Everyone went to bed early after the long journey. So the household was quiet already.

 

He knocked once before stepping inside. Rey had her back towards the door, standing in front of the door to the balcony. Padme was in her arms, she was rocking the baby to sleep. When she heard him come in, she gestured for him to be quiet, and Ben obliged. He was entranced by the scene.  Rey standing by the open door - through which moon light was streaming in, as the curtains fluttered with the mild summer breeze. Her hair was down and she was wearing one of her nightgowns that she wore to bed.

 

Ben quietly sat down on the bed, with his back pressed against the headboard. She was pacing the room and softly singing a lullaby. When Padme fell asleep, she took her to the adjacent nursery and put the baby in the crib. The door to the nursery was right across from the bed and Ben could see the crib. Rey walked back to the bedroom and pulling the door shut behind her.

 

Ben held out his hand and she took it and let him pull her to bed. It had become a routine for them to sleep in the same bed. She cuddled up against his chest, and he pressed his lips in her hair. She was quiet and was playing with the string of his night shirt.

 

“What are you thinking?” Ben asked, tilting his head to look down at her.

 

“Nothing.” she answered, her voice muffled by her nuzzling his chest.

 

“What are your expectations from tomorrow?” Ben asked, he was genuinely curious.

 

“What expectations? I'm here because your family is here.”

 

“Yes, but they expect you to socialize and meet potential suitors. Men looking for a wife.” Ben stated. He tried to keep the infection and jealousy from his voice but failed.

 

She peered up at him. “I never had the plan to remarry.”

 

Ben felt his heart stop for a second.

 

Then she continued, “I don't want to parade myself in front of men, like I'm some kind of possession. I've done it once when I came out into society. I never wanted to do that again.”

 

Ben felt his fear pacified a little. But her statement still left him unsettled.

 

“I don't want to see you being paraded in front of unsavory men either.” he pulled her back. “You know you just have to say yes.” he smirked down at her.

 

She pushed up again and smile at him. “They want you to socialize as well. So what's your expectations of tomorrow?”

 

“I'll do no such thing.” he said flatly.

 

“And if I tell you I want you to do that?”

 

“Why would you want that?”

 

“Because I want you to know that there are other options for you, than just me. I want you to see that.” she beseeched.

 

Ben snorted. “You are so stubborn.”

 

“Would you have liked me if I wasn't?” she asked, resting her chin on top of her hands over his chest.

 

“You wouldn't be you if you weren't.” Ben observed, tucking a lock of hair behind her ears.

 

“I'm here to court you. No one else. And soon people will realize that.” Rey furrowed her brow questioningly.

 

“I'll parade around with you on my arm talking to other women and  you can see, and decide for yourself if I'm wrong. I won't be happy with them.  If you know me at all, you'd see that as well.”

 

Rey sighed shaking her head.

 

“I can be stubborn as well.” Ben quipped.

 

“Let's sleep, before little miss in the other room wakes up.” He said kissing her forehead.

 

* * *

 

His uncle arrived first thing in the morning. Looking grim and foreboding as usual, in his dark grey attire. But when his eyes fell on Rey his face cracked into a bright smile. One Ben hadn't seen in years and one he quite missed. His uncle wasn't always the man he was now, he was a bright ray of light that grew fainter with the years.

 

“Uncle Luke!” Rey squeaked when she saw him walk into the drawing room of the London home. She got up from her seat and walked up to him and curtsied.

 

Luke tilted his head to the side and touched her cheek and smiled at her, “My precious girl. How have you been?”

 

“I've been well, Uncle.” she beamed up at him.

 

Luke looked passed her at the bassinet that Padme was sitting in. She had her whole fist in her mouth, sucking on it noisily.

 

“And there is my little bundle of joy.” Luke crouched down in front her and tickled her chin, making Padme giggle in joy.

 

He looked up and met Ben’s eyes and smirked. “Good to see you enjoying family life.” he said looking around.

 

Ben stood up and walked over to his uncle. They embraced and Luke patted his back.

 

“I'm glad you could join us Uncle.” Ben said.

 

Growing up Luke was the only father figure he knew. His father was rarely around, and when he was in the house he'd never got along with his youngest.

 

“You mother asked me to join you. I don't think I want her wrath upon me by ignoring that request.” Luke said, “Where is she?”

 

“She is getting her dress fitted for the ball.” Rey answered.

 

“And what about you? Aren't you going to get  fitted as well?” Luke asked her goodnaturedly.

 

“I have had something fitted already.” Rey said. Her eyes flitted to Ben for just a second.

 

* * *

 

Ben was waiting by the door, his hat and his cane walking stick in his hand. His uncle tapping his feet with impatience beside him. They were both military men. They appreciated punctuality. Whereas his mother always took a lot of time getting ready. She would always wear the most extravagant gowns, and her hair would be put into the most elegant style. Leia Organa demanded attention and appreciation wherever she went. And she was never late, everyone else was just early.

 

“Is Rey following your Mother's suit?” Luke huffed beside him.

 

But Ben knew why she was late. She was probably fussing over Padme. They'd be leaving her with a new nanny. And Rey was having a hard time dealing with that fact.

 

They saw his mother walking down in her elegant white gown. And Ben helped her take the last few steps. But as soon as she was down, his mother gasped. Ben followed her line of sight and looked up.

 

He felt his breath knocked out of his chest. Rey stood at the top of the stairs, wearing the red dress he got for her all those weeks ago. Ben had left it in her room the night before they came to London. They didn’t talk about it, and he didn’t even know she brought it with her, let alone would actually wear it to the ball.

 

She looked absolutely gorgeous in that gown. The red color against her sunkissed skin looked incredible. All Ben wanted was to run up to her, pick her up in his arms and take her to his bed. Ball be damned.

 

He heard her mother clear her throat beside him, and he tore his eyes from Rey and looked down at his mother. She nodded towards Rey as if saying _“where are you manners?’_ He got the hint, not that he needed much prompting. He ran up the stairs, and offered his hand to Rey as she started to descend the stairs. She took his hand, and Ben felt the familiar spark as their skin touched.

 

He helped her down and walked her to the carriage. Ben reluctantly let go of her hand when they boarded the carriage. He sighed as he took his seat beside his Uncle. This was going to be a long night for him.

 

* * *

 

When they reached the venue, his uncle walked Rey into the ball. Something about how her godfather should be the one to introduce her, which Ben found extremely inconvenient. He and his Mother walked ahead, with Luke and Rey following closely behind. They were introduced at the entrance and instantly all eyes were on them. Wherever he looked his eyes were met with sugary sweet smile and cunning eyes.

 

He longed to turned around and look at his girl in the pretty red dress. As soon as they entered they were greeted by the Admiral. They exchanged greetings, and he introduced them to his friends. His Mother and Uncle had a long history with the Admiral, and they treated the portly man as family. But right now he was getting on Ben’s nerves.

 

“This is Captain Roberts.  He has just returned from sea and is looking to settle down.” He informed Luke, and Ben didn’t miss the way Robert's eyes drifted to Rey, which made his skin crawl.

 

“Maybe he should ask Lady Rey for a dance later. Hope you have spots left on your card my Lady.” The older man smiled, looking at Rey directly this time.

 

They talked to the Admiral’s party, and he introduced the man Ben had met at the Gentleman’s club; the one with the eligible daughters. Unfortunately this time they were accompanying their Father.

 

“This is Heather and Mary Beth, Your Graces.  My daughters.” The girls curtsied deeply, both looking at Ben.

 

“Charmed.” Leia said with a smile, while Ben fidgeted beside her.

 

Across from them Luke and Rey were in deep conversation, one that he could hardly hear over the music. They were joined by two more gentlemen, and they were both staring at Rey as she talked. He caught the end of their conversation, it was about his Uncle’s recent travel to Paris.

 

“They can both sing and dance. Excellent at managing households and Heather’s needlework is the best in the county.” The man droned on at Ben about his daughters.

 

Ben was getting extremely frustrated, and looked at Rey to save him from this torture. But his little minx seemed to be enjoying his suffering. She gave him a cheeky smile instead.

 

“Is that so?” Leia enthused and Ben wanted to die.

 

Then came another one of his Mother’s acquaintances with her daughter in toe. Ben knew this woman and her daughter. They had been introduced before. She practically shoved the man to the side in order to talk to Leia. They greeted his Mother and then turned to him.

 

“Your Grace. Do you remember my daughter, Bianca? You have been introduced before. Perhaps you’d like to ask her for a dance?’

 

If he was honest he forgot about them. All he remembered was that this woman had been married three times, and her daughter was from her first husband. She was pretty, he supposed, and the woman was looking to marry her to someone who’d bring her the most wealth and influence.

 

“Not really.” Ben said curtly.

 

The woman was taken aback at his direct rejection. Leia looked extremely uncomfortable. And his detached response wasn’t helping. But from the looks of it his Mother wasn’t very fond of them either.

 

As if sensing the tension Luke joined in the conversation. And Rey was looking a little distorted as well. “I just had the pleasure of meeting your husband on a voyage, Lady Wainwright” He enthused trying to distract them.

 

Right then the music changed, and the song that started playing was one of Rey’s favorites. Ben looked at her, but his Mother beat him to it.

 

“Isn’t this the song you keep singing Rey?” Leia asked.

 

She nodded with a smile.

 

“Ah, then maybe you should let someone take you for a dance?” Luke asked.

 

Ben had had enough of this.  If he wanted to make a point then he had to do it now.

 

“Excuse me Mother,” he said to Leia.  He then walked up to Rey, and stood in front of her.

 

“My Lady, may I have the honor of this dance?” He asked, extending his hand towards her.

 

He knew everyone’s eyes were on them, and Rey was too shocked to react immediately. She clearly didn’t expect him to be so forward. Rey put her hand in his, almost like her body was compelling her to. Ben smirked and turned to his Uncle.

 

“Is that okay?” He asked for Luke’s permission.

 

“Yes of course. Go ahead. I will keep your Mother company.” Luke stated.

 

Ben pulled Rey away from the annoying crowd, and lead her to the dance floor at the center of the hall.

 

They caught up with the music and soon were dancing among the couples. He wrapped his arm around her waist, feeling the silken fabric under his palm. Her one hand was resting on his shoulder and the other engulfed by his large hand. He pulled her closer than strictly necessary.

 

Her eyes were locked on his, as he swayed her to the sound of the music.

 

“You look surprised.” Ben smirked down at her. “I told you I will be courting you.”

 

“I didn’t expect you to…”

 

“To what?  Pull you away in front of my family, and all those potential suitors?” Ben whispered in her ear, “Do you really think I’d let those slimy men put their hands on you?”

 

Rey pulled away too look him in the eyes. Her own widening a little. He leaned in, his lips almost touching her temple, “You are mine, Rey. And as much as you want to deny it, I am yours too. Only yours.”

 

Ben turned his face and brushed his lips against her cheek, making her jump a little in his arms. As the song ended Ben didn’t let go. They danced into the next song, eyes lock, lost in each other.

 

* * *

**Rey Moodboard:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The night will go on.... I don't think Ben is letting her go anytime soon.
> 
> I am going to make a dress board for the ball. But it's our festive season(again), so I was otherwise occupied to make it. I'll post the pictureboard on Tumblr later this week(stay tuned). And those who are not in Tumbland, I will definitely include it in the next chapter :)
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts on the chapter. Things will start resolving soon, and it will get ....... You'll see ;-)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want to be able to kiss you.” he whispered after a while. The statement was a simple one, but full of implications. “To hold your hands and be able to call you mine.” he added with a sigh as he pulled closer to his chest, nuzzling into her hair.
> 
> “Please be mine, Rey.” his voice filled with longing, it made her knees weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ball continues.
> 
> Okay so this is a long chapter.
> 
> **Oh Just to clear something, because he is the Duke now, no one has the authority to make him do anything he doesn't want to do. Unless it's the King, Himself. He does what Leia asks of him because he loves and respects his mother, and what Rey is asking, well because he is in love with her.**
> 
> BTW guys, I reached 20 chapters, this is the longest running fic I ever wrote, and i couldn't have done it without your support and encouragement. So thank you from the bottom of my heart for sticking with this story.

* * *

 

 

They'd been dancing for a while and Ben seemed to have no intention of stopping. His eyes locked onto hers. They'd sometimes drift to her lips, down to her neck and then her cleavage. He’d tear his eyes up to meet hers again, looking apologetic. But she couldn't blame him. The dress did put a lot of emphasis on her bosom, especially when they are dancing so close.

 

Having him so close affected her as well. She was aware of his every move. His hand on her back, he would slide it down her spine, over the silken fabric to her waist when he turned them. Every time that happened Rey would almost forget her steps and years of dance lessons.

 

Ben was a good dancer and had a natural instinct. He led her on, even when she missed a step or two. Rey was agile and quick on her feet, but she never cared much about dancing. At that moment it felt even less relevant. All that mattered was his eyes on her and their hearts beating in sync with the music.

 

His eyes on her felt like the gentlest caress. They were dark with passion and devotion for her. She could feel his love in that moment. The ballroom disappeared as if they were the only two people there. The only two that mattered.

 

“I want to be able to kiss you.” he whispered after a while. The statement was a simple one, but full of implications. “To hold your hands and be able to call you mine.” he added with a sigh as he pulled closer to his chest, nuzzling into her hair.

 

“Please be mine, Rey.” his voice filled with longing, it made her knees weak.

 

They didn't even notice when the music ended, and the couples stood side by side clapping.

 

Ben let go of her waist, but kept holding her hand. He quickly hooked her arm in his, and placed his other hand over her one resting on his bicep.

 

The couples for the coordinated group dance started lining up in the middle, and Ben pulled her away, towards the edge of the dance floor.

 

Rey was looking down at their joined hands. When she peered up she found him still looking down at her. Right then they heard a familiar voice, calling out to them.

 

“Ben, Rey!”

 

They looked to the side to find Gwendolyn approaching them, looking regal in her deep blue ball gown, fluttering around her ankles as she made her way to them.

 

“Gwen.” Ben greeted her curtly.

 

Rey smiled at the statuesque woman, and they both curtsied.

“It’s a pleasure meeting you again, Gwendolyn.” Rey said, and Ben grumbling something under his breath beside her.

 

Gwen didn’t seem to miss that either. She turned to Ben and said,

 

“Your mother has tasked me with introducing you to a few… people.”

 

“Oh! Did she now?” Ben exclaimed in a high pitched voice, that was certainly not like himself. “Please lead the way.” He gestured.

 

Rey tried to pull away, but he held tight. “Lady Rey should accompany us.”

 

“Of course.” Gwen said over her shoulder, as she led them to a group of young women.

 

“Ladies, this is His Grace, the Duke of Alderaan.” Gwen declared.

 

They all curtsied lowly, almost as if in sync.

 

“And this is Lady Rey Kenobi.” Gwen added gesturing towards Rey.

 

But none of them seemed to be interested in her. Their eyes peeled on Ben. Rey peered up at him, but he had his own eyes fixed at some point above their heads.

 

“This is Lady Susan Thorpe. Lady Elinor Dashwood, Lady Charlotte Fitzwilliam, and Lady Rosalind Hamilton.”

 

“Pleasure.” Ben muttered under his breath.

 

“As you all know, His Grace is currently unattached, looking for a bride.” Gwen said with a bright smile.

 

Rey felt a little hollow at the remark. And beside her Ben stiffened as well.

 

“And I am tasked with introducing him to the most eligible Ladies at the ball.” Gwen added with a sweeping gesture at them, making them giggle. They were giving Ben this hungry look that set Rey’s teeth on edge. Making her question why was she willingly doing this to herself?

 

“I’ll stop you there, Gwen. I actually have a few questions that I would like to ask them. If they don’t mind, of course.” Ben said, his voice sounded polite but had a sharpness to it that Rey wasn’t used to.

 

“Oh. Ask away. The purpose of this was for you to get to know them.” Gwen stated, but she looked a little off guard.

 

Ben still held Rey at his side. She felt the women's eyes on her. They gave her a look of disdain, as if wondering why was she with him.

 

He followed their glances to Rey and gave her a smirk. There was a glint in his eyes that made her aware that he was up to something.

 

“What are your thoughts on politics, ladies?”

 

One of them, the first one to be introduced, Rey believed her name was Susan, huffed. “Politics is the world of men, what do we have to do with it?” She said it as if the topic bored her and she would much rather not discuss it. Others exchanged glances, but remained quiet as well.

 

Right then a server came and offered them drinks and the women didn't even acknowledge him, rather waved him away. Rey felt bad, she smiled at the server and took a glass of chardonnay, thanking him.

 

“Hmm, moving on. Household staff, what are your thoughts about them?”

 

Elinor, with dark blonde curls, answered this time. “What of them? They are there to help us. And we should know how to manage them to run a successful household.”

 

“Certainly. And how would you treat them?” Ben pressed on with a disarming smile that made the woman blush.

 

Rey saw Gwen shake her head. “They are servants and should be treated as such.” Susan interjected with a sharp smile of her own.

 

“Naturally.” Ben said. Fixing her with a stony glance but his smile still in place.

 

“Those are beautiful earrings,” Ben pointed out to the blonde woman on the right. “Lady..?”

 

“Charlotte Fitzwilliam.” The women breathed out. “Thank you, Your Grace.”

 

“Lapis Lazuli. Like the headdress of a famous Queen of Egypt.” Ben looked around, “Can you ladies tell me her name?”

 

Rey looked up at him. She knew what he was doing. He was trying to prove a point, and so far she had to admit, he was succeeding.

 

The women looked at each other, confused, before looking at him. Even the proud black haired one, named Susan looked a little flustered, her snide look crumbling a little. Rey saw Gwen roll her eyes.

 

“Queen Cleopatra of Egypt.” She exasperated. “Is this really relevant, Your Grace?” She bit out.

 

“No. Just a little history behind the stone she is adorning.” Giving Charlotte his most charming smile. The woman turned pink and she ducked her head bashfully.

 

“My next question is about children. How do you ladies feel about them?” Ben asked, his voice sounding genuinely curious.

 

“Love them,” Rosalind, the one with blue eyes answered. She had been quiet so far. “I want to have at least three.” She added with a bright smile.

 

“They’d be a handful, how do you plan to take care of them?” Ben pushed on.

 

“There would be nannies, of course.” She stated in a matter of fact way. And the other two nodded.

 

“I would have a governess for them from an early age. The Lady of the house doesn't have time to raise children. Boys would be sent to boarding school, of course, to ensure proper education.” Susan stated.

 

She had a point, that’s just the way of society, but it still horrified Rey. If they were willing to send their own children away, what would they do to the one that wasn’t their own, she could only imagine. They might be eligible but not for Ben or the Solo household.

 

Ben glanced at Gwen, and she looked aghast, like her worse fears were being realized. He then turned to Rey, and gave her a pointed look. Rey shook her head. If _they_ indeed represented the most eligible ones, Ben was right, he wouldn’t be happy with these women.

 

Noticing the thoughtful look in her eyes, he cleared his throat.

 

“Thank you for your time, ladies. Now if you’d excuse us.” Ben told them. The look of shock and confusion on their faces was almost comical. Rey could only shake her head. Ben then turned to Gwen, and asked “Gwendolyn. Are you coming?”

 

“Yes.” She answered, her irritation clear in her features.

 

He pulled them away and as soon as they were out of the young women's earshot.

 

“What was all that?” Gwen gritted in a hushed voice. Ben finally let go of Rey’s arm and turned to face Gwen.

 

“I told you I wasn’t interested in all this, but you had to push my Mother.” Ben spat out.

 

Looking at them Rey suddenly realized what they reminded her of. They were like siblings, arguing about something they disagreed on. Maybe they were, to a certain extent. They practically grew up together.

 

“Then you could’ve refused right away.” Gwen narrowed her eyes, “Why didn’t you? It’s not like you to do something you don’t want to do. It’s not like anyone can make you do anything.  Especially not now that you are the Duke.” She said throwing her hands up.

 

“Exactly. I think you should remember that next time.” Ben snapped, taking a step towards Gwen.

 

“BEN!” Rey exclaimed, placing her hand on his arms. He pulled back, composing his features again.

 

Rey looked at Gwen, she didn’t look offended. She folded her arms in front of her and gave Ben a bored look, like she’d seen him react like this before. But then she looked between them, and was about to open her mouth when someone call out from behind.

 

“Ben!”

 

They turned around to find a handsome man with a bright smile approaching them. His steps had a slight limp to them, and he was walking with a walking stick. “There you are. I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

 

He extended his hand and the two man shook.

 

“Rey this is Poe Dameron, my dear friend. And-” he turned to the man, “ This is Lady Rey Kenobi.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Lady Rey.” Poe said, taking her hand in his and brushing his lips against her knuckles. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

 

“And you know Gwen.” Ben added.

 

He turned to Gwen and nodded, “My Lady.”

 

“Ben, now that your friend is here, I’d like to steal Rey away for a moment.” Gwen told Ben, as she took Rey’s hand. “I didn’t get a chance to talk to her.” Seeing Ben’s suspicious look she added, “Don’t worry. We won’t be long.”

 

She pulled Rey away, before Ben could protest.

 

* * *

 

They found two empty chairs at the far end of the hall and sat down facing each other.

 

Gwen leaned over and placed her hand over Rey’s, and said “I apologize, I had to leave the manor. I was looking forward to spending a little more with you, and to get to know you better.”

 

Rey smiled at the older woman.

 

“I heard what happened during Padme’s birth, and afterwards from Leia. I can't tell you how grateful I am to you.” She added.

 

“You don't-” Rey tried to speak but Gwen interrupted her.

 

“I know what you would say. That I don't have to thank you, because you see Padme as your own. And I understand that. I just wanted to thank you on behalf of Katherine.” she said, discreetly wiping the tears from the corner of her eyes. Rey knew it was hard for her. This woman probably never showed weakness in front of anyone.

 

Rey turned her hand and captured Gwendolyn’s hand in hers. She squeezed the woman's hand in reassurance.

 

“I also wanted to apologize for my words at dinner that night. I know I have hurt you, unintentionally, but still. It must have sounded selfish and uncaring, believe me I'd never want to take her away from you. I just didn’t know. You must believe me Rey.” she beseeched.

 

“I understand.” Rey said, “You just want what's best for Padme. I can never begrudge you for that. And you are right, if Ben’s wife doesn’t accept Padme-”

 

“But that’s ridiculous.” Gwen said. “Ben will only marry you.”

 

Rey gasped, “I beg your pardon?”

 

“Ben is in love with you. You must know that?”

 

“What? How?” Rey asked, all color draining out of her face.

 

“Anyone with eyes can see that Rey. And I know you feel the same way too. You two weren’t very subtle on the dancefloor.” Gwen was looking at her shocked face. Rey averted her eyes.

 

“I wasn’t sure, that’s why I took on the responsibility to introduce him with those women. I wanted to see your reaction.” She paused for a second before adding. “But I’m confused. I’ve known Ben since he was a boy, he is very single minded. He could have refused, but he didn’t. Almost as if he was trying to prove something.”

 

Rey bit her lips together, because she knew that he was indeed trying to prove something-- to her.

 

“I know there is something going on between you two. You can tell me Rey. Why did he agree to make acquaintance with those women if he is in love with you.” She sounded concerned, and it reminded Rey of her late sister. Katherine was kind. Rey found a sister in her, and she could see the same qualities in Gwen as well, below the hard exterior.

 

Then her eyes widened in some realization, “Don’t tell me he wants to keep you a secret?” Gwen sounded horrified.

 

Rey was appalled by her insinuation. She needed to clear up the confusion. Ben would never. What was between them was pure and she couldn’t let someone think of it in that way.

 

“No!” Rey insisted. “Ben would never. He wants me to be his wife. _I_ made him see those women.” She admitted, looking down at her hands resting on her lap.

 

“But why would you do that? Why would anyone do that?” Gwen outraged.

 

“I want him to be sure. I wanted him to know there are other women out there.  Women who could make a better wife.” She mumbled, not daring to meet the older woman’s eyes.

 

When she didn’t say anything for a while, Rey peered up to look at Gwen.

 

“You surprise me, Rey. I am in awe of your strength.” She stated. “No woman would be strong enough to do what you are trying to do. You are willing to let go of Padme to ensure her future, even if it destroys you. And you are willing to see the man you love with another woman, if it means his happiness.”

 

“Apparently not. I couldn’t stand it.” Rey gave out a nervous laugh. “Couldn’t see him with them. I thought I could, but…” She felt her cheeks warming and looked away.

 

Across the room she could see Ben. His back turned to them, still he was so easy to spot. No man stood quite that tall, or commanding. His presence demanded attention. And she could see people drawn to him. But this man only wanted her. It was hard to believe, but it was true. Rey knew it.

 

“He only has eyes for you, Rey.” Gwen said noticing where she was looking. “Ben was always special. He never showed interest in anyone. And he was bent on following his Uncle’s path. We just thought he was different.” She looked back at her and added, “But in reality he just hadn’t met the one.”

 

* * *

 

“You are right she is exquisite. Everyone in the hall has their eyes on her.” Poe chuckled.

 

Ben’s expression soured in seconds. “Yes, that is precisely the problem.” Ben grumbled.

 

“Did you not let your feelings be known?” Poe asked looking confused. “I mean the way you two were dancing, one would think you are courting her.”

 

“That was the point.” He sighed. “And yes, I did tell her how I feel.” Ben looked at the glass of champagne in his hand, “I even asked her to marry me.”

 

Poe almost choked on his drink, before he composed himself, “And what was her answer?”

 

“I didn’t ask for one. I want her to think.” Ben tried to sound nonchalant.

 

“To think? You should have made an announcement by now.” Poe insisted, “Not only is she young and beautiful, she is also rich.” Ben looked at him, “I just heard the Admiral mention it to a gentleman.”

 

“Of course he did.” Ben gritted out, “ And she is.” he confirmed, “Her family left a generous amount for her in patrimony.”

 

“Oh. No wonder the overwhelming interest.” Poe said, shaking her head. “Any suitor would want her. Rich widows are in high demand.”

 

“Don’t you think I know that?” Ben was feeling extremely irritated.

 

“Well, the bright side is they think you are courting her. The way you walk around arm in arm. And the dancing.” he nodded towards the dancefloor. “Consider territory marked.”

 

Ben thought about Poe’s remarks. That was the point. He did want to court her. But now every moment she wasn’t at his side was putting him on edge. He could still feel the softness of her gown under his palm. He should go and find her.

 

He quickly spotted his Mother and Uncle close to the entrance. He bid Poe goodbye and walked towards them. He wanted to leave. When he approached the twins he saw they were talking to a couple, who looked vaguely familiar.

 

“Ben! There you are. You remember our cousins from Naboo?” His mother asked when he approached them.

 

Ben looked at the couple, they were indeed his cousins from his late grandmother Padme’s side. He remembered spending a summer at their home, the Naberrie estate when he was younger.

 

“Yes. It’s a pleasure.” Ben greeted them, shaking the gentleman’s hand.

 

Right then Rey and Gwen joined their little party.

 

Their cousin’s whispered something to Luke and he told them to go ahead.

 

Ben was confused, he asked his Uncle. “What’s going on?”

 

“We are leaving with the Naberries. They’ve invited us to spend a few days at their estate.” His mother said.

 

“They are honoring our Mother in the county and want us to be there.” Luke interjected.

 

“It’s the 50th Anniversary of her passing.” Leia added grimly.

 

Ben looked between them. It was a little unnerving when the twins coordinate their responses like this.

 

“But it’s late. Is it wise to travel at this hour? You can leave for Naboo county in the morning.” Ben implored.

 

“Yes we certainly could, but the event is the day after tomorrow. If we set out now, we’d reach there tomorrow night.” Luke said.

 

“But-” Ben started.

 

“Don’t worry son, it’s not like this is our first adventure.” Luke said, with a crooked smile.

 

There was no stopping them once they’ve set their minds.

 

“Very well.” Ben sighed, giving up convincing them.

 

His Mother reached up and touched his cheek, “You two enjoy the weekend.” She looked at Rey. “Don’t cut the trip short. Take Padme to the garden party tomorrow.” Then turned to Gwen, “You take care of them.”

 

“I shall.” Gwen gave Leia a broad smile.

 

“I will see you at the manor.” Leia said, before she joined Luke at the entrance.

 

Gwen sighed beside them, “I should go find my husband. I will see you tomorrow.” With that she left as well.

 

“So what do we do now?” Rey asked, looking up at him.

 

Ben turned to her, and the whole evening came back to him. It was stressful and at times unbearable. But in the end he felt like it was a rather successful one. He demonstrated his point. She finally looked less doubtful. She looked breathtaking in the dress he’d presented her with, and their dance was magical. Ben couldn’t wait to finally have her all to himself. Hold her and kiss her. And it seemed like fate gave him an opportunity to have her all to himself. Well not entirely. He didn’t mind sharing her with Padme.

 

“Now,” He smirked down at her, taking her arm in his again, “We call it a night and go home.”

* * *

 

**Rey Ball Dressboard:**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with this chapter, had a lot of self doubt. :( Thank god I have Robyn to encourage me. It's primarily Rey PoV and it's a necessary one for the plot. I had to get it out of the way. Rey finally got a little jealous, and she saw she was wrong. She is only human, a very masochistic one at that. And Ben proved his point. :D
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter. Let me know your thoughts. I can really use the feedback. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He started massaging the knots loose in her shoulders. Her eyes slipped shut and soft moan escaped her pink lips.
> 
> “You looked ravishing tonight, Rey.” he said, looking at her reflection, his hand slowly slipping down her shoulders to her clavicles. Tracing the prominent bones down to her sternum.
> 
> “All night I had to restrain myself from doing something stupid.” He said, tracing his fingers up her throat and down her sternum to her cleavage. Dipping in her soft curves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many of you wondered: what will they do in an empty house? well.....
> 
> I'll be honest with you guys, I'm struggling with sustenance, not the story itself, i love BenRey, I know what I want to write, but the motivation to write is low. Maybe it's my anxiety, maybe something else, i Just feel like it's not good enough or no one would like it. You know those dark thoughts. I'm trying to keep them at bay. but sometimes..... sorry for the sob story.
> 
> HUGE thank you to my wifey, Robyn, who talked to me and encouraged me to finish the chapter. and @andthbalance for her reylo manip in today's aesthetic.
> 
> Hope you like the chapter.

 

* * *

 

 

Ben walked them out the entrance. He could feel the eyes on them. It was like everyone they passed were looking at them. The whole of London society was watching their every move. He knew he had to somehow make it official. Let people know he was courting Rey, unless they get the wrong idea.

 

The only problem was he gave her his word, that he won't pressurize her into a decision. But she really needed to make one. And fast.

 

He looked down at his love and wondered, he must be the luckiest man in the world. That he gets to be by her side. He could see it in every man's eyes, they wanted to be in his place, they coveted her. He felt the green-eyed monster turning inside his belly. He glared at anyone who dared to look at her. Communicating his place, marking his territory, as Poe put it.

 

Rey seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. Ben nudged her to get her attention as they make their way down to the main gate to their carriage. She turned her head to look at him.

 

“What are you thinking?” Ben asked in a soft voice.

 

“About balls and society.” she sighed. “It's silly.” she added.

 

“I'm sure it isn't. Tell me.” he urged.

 

“What's the point of all this?” she asked. Ben knew it was a rhetorical question. But he opted for an answer anyway.

 

“People like to feel important. And want attention. Elaborate gatherings make them feel special.” Ben said looking around at the finely dressed, jewel-studded gentry. Much like her, he often time wondered the same thing. And that's the difference between her and any other women.

 

“You asked them those questions.” she asked suddenly. “Why those particular ones?”

 

“Isn't it obvious? Why do you think?” Ben countered.

 

“I don't know.” she answered, again not meeting his gaze.

 

“Politics and History, are two of my favorite subjects.” Ben answered pointedly. He knew they were hers as well. Something they both have in common. But he didn't point that out. He knew Rey already figured it out.

 

“My mother raised me to treat our staff with respect and not act entitled. You can tell a lot about a person observing how they treat the people in their service.” Ben continued.

 

Rey was raised much the same way. Her employees at the mansion adored her. Compassion was something that was rare in the society they lived in.

 

“And you know why I asked about children.” Ben said. And this time she nodded. He was sure that's one question both Rey and Gwen appreciated.

 

“Need I explain more?” he asked.

 

Rey shook her head. Ben let go of her to help her with her coat. He shrugged his own heavy coat on and draped hers over her slender shoulders.

 

He was pulling her back to his side when a gentlemen lightly tapped at her shoulder. Rey and Ben both turned to look at a nicely dressed gentleman. He was in his late twenties. Ben couldn't help but fix him with a hard glance. But the man only had his eyes for Rey.

 

“Well well, Lady Rey, I did not expect to run into you here. I thought you swore off balls.” he chuckled.

 

And to Ben’s horror Rey giggled by his side. Ben looked down at her. She was smiling up at the man.

 

“Sir Tristan Wren. It's a pleasure. I can see you've returned from your assignment.” Rey said.

 

“I have and I am back to the scene, thanks to my mother.” he said rolling his eyes.

 

Rey laughed. Looking at Ben.

 

“Pardon my manners. This is His Grace, Duke of Alderaan.” Rey introduced him to the man.

 

“And this,” Rey gestured towards the man, “Is Sir Tristan Wren, of the Mandalorian Clan Wren.”

 

Ben knew about them. They were elite clan of soldiers. In fact Rey’s grandmother the duchess was from Mandalore.

 

“His sister is my good friend,” Rey inform Ben. “Speaking of how is Sabine?”

 

“Finally agreed to marry actually. The ceremony is at the end of summer.” Wren answered.

 

“Besides, I would consider myself a friend of yours as well, my lady.” he added, in his easy way. He must have been a very likeable man, if they'd have met in any other circumstance, Ben might have liked him as well. But now all he could think was how familiar he was with Rey.

 

Rey laughed in her free way, before saying. “You are. We connected in our disdain for this kind of events.” she looked around to make her point.

 

“And that's why I'm surprised to find you here. London, the heart of it all.” Wren gestured.

 

“I'm here with the Duke’s family. His mother is my Godmother and I'm staying with them.” Rey said sweetly.

 

“Oh,” Wren observed looking between them. Clearly wondering what was between them. And as if to prove his point Ben tightened his grasp on her.

 

“You must be on your way, I shouldn't keep you here in the cold much longer.” he looked at Ben and smiled, extending his hand towards him, “It was a pleasure making your acquaintance, Your Grace. Are you here attending the season? I'd much like to see you both again.” Wren asked.

 

“No. But we are attending the Garden party tomorrow. Then we will be returning back to Alderaan.” Ben informed.

 

“Then I must catch you there tomorrow.” He told Ben, then turned to Rey and gave her beaming smile. And captured her hands in his, brushing his lips against her knuckles, making Ben clench his jaw.

 

“Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow, my Lady. Sabine will be thrilled to see you.” he added letting go of her hand.

 

“I look forward to it as well.” Rey said as Ben pulled her away towards the gates.

 

* * *

 

When the carriage started pulling, sitting across from her, Ben couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed.

 

“He seemed to be very familiar with you.” Ben said, trying to keep the sharp edge of his tone, but failing.

 

“Well Sabine and I came out into society together. We both hated socializing. Sabine more than myself. And Tristan was there to keep her from losing her temper.” Rey smiled as if remembering fond memories.

 

“He is interested in you.” Ben said flatly. He was jealous and he didn't like to play games, or beat around the bushes.

 

“Yes he did want to court me, but he had to leave and I couldn't wait.” she answered truthfully.

 

“Were you-” Ben swallowed dreading her answer, “Were you involved?”

 

“No.” she said, shaking her head. “he was just a good friend. But if he could stay, yes I might have considered his offer. Grandpa wanted me to have a husband.” Rey said looking down at her linked fingers. “He would have been a good choice, our families were familiar and they are good people. But it wasn't meant to be.” Rey concluded.

 

It didn't really sate his curiosity or calm his jealous nerves. “What about now?”

 

“Ben.” Rey said, her eyes meeting his gaze. “I only ever had feelings for you. I didn't plan to remarry. Him or anyone. But-” she paused. Then carefully shifted to his side of the carriage. “It's only you. There is no one else.” she reassured, touching his hand. She sounded earnest and Ben knew she was telling the truth.

 

He pulled her to his chest. “I believe you.”

 

* * *

 

When they reached the house, the staff greeted them, ready to serve. Ben informed them, his mother and uncle won't be returning, and they mostly likely would leave after tomorrow as well.

 

Rey asked the nurse about Padme.

 

“She is sleeping My Lady. She has been fed and changed.” the nurse informed. “Do you want me to stay?”

 

“That won't be necessary. You can come back tomorrow.” Rey told her. She liked to take care of the baby herself, Ben knew that, and they couldn't possibly have the nurse waiting in the nursery when Ben visited.

 

She excused herself and went to her room. Ben dismissed the staff for the night. They were temporary staff hired for the weekend, except for their elderly butler. He'd been taking care of the house since his grandfather Bail was young. Ben asked the man to retire for the night before he made his way upstairs.

 

* * *

 

When he entered the room, Rey was sitting in her dressing table, taking her earrings off. She looked at him in the mirror. The moment their gaze met across the room, Ben’s heart skipped a beat. He walked behind her, eyes still locked on each other in the mirror. He stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

 

He started massaging the knots loose in her shoulders. Her eyes slipped shut and soft moan escaped her pink lips.

 

“You looked ravishing tonight, Rey.” he said, looking at her reflection, his hand slowly slipping down her shoulders to her clavicles. Tracing the prominent bones down to her sternum.

 

“All night I had to restrain myself from doing something stupid.” He said, tracing his fingers up her throat and down her sternum to her cleavage. Dipping in her soft curves.

 

“What did you want to do?” Rey asked, nothing above a whisper.

 

Ben slipped his hand inside the front of her dress and cupped her right breast. He kneaded the flesh and saw her eyes slip shut. A soft moan escaped her parted lips. His other hand cupped her chin and tilted it up. He ducked down and kissed her from above. Capturing her moans in his mouth. He pulled back and looked at the mirror again. This time noticing the front of her dress had a little wet spot.

 

“Did you like my gift?” he asked her. Rey opened her eyes and followed his gaze in the mirror.

 

“Yes, I loved the dress. I can’t believe you bought it. It was weeks ago!” She exclaimed, turning around on her stool to look up at him. His hand slipped out and he rests it on her shoulder.

 

“It was. I saw you try it on. I had to buy it.” He told her, his fingers tracing her sharp jaw.

 

“But back then-”

 

“I fell in love with you the moment I laid my eyes on you Rey.” Ben said. “The moment you walked into the parlor, holding Padme in your arms. When our eyes met. I sensed our destinies were intertwined. But I didn’t know how?”

 

He felt Rey stiffening under his touch. She slowly got up on her feet. Her hand sneaking behind his neck, fingers sinking into the soft hair of his nape. Rey pulled him down for a searing kiss. He felt like she was trying to communicate something through the kiss. She had never kissed him like that before. Her fingers tightening in his hair, her lips parting and tongue running along the seam. He opened up to grant her entrance and her tongue darted to every corner of his mouth. She pressed closer to him, he knew she was on her tiptoes.

 

Ben wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up off her feet. He was enjoying her enthusiasm, and her assertiveness. She was kissing him so possessively, for a second he wondered what has gotten into her. But he wasn’t complaining, not when she was making these heady noises. Not quite content, more like demanding. And Ben was more than willing to give her what she wanted. When she finally pulled away, they were both panting. He set her down, their bodies still touching each other.

 

“Ben-” Rey started, but Padme started crying from the nursery. They both turned to look at the small door, that leads to the baby’s temporary room.

 

“She must be hungry.” Ben said pulling away. “I will get her. You should make yourself comfortable.”

 

He had a feeling she wanted to say something important, but pushed the thought away to focus on the crying baby. Ben stood by the crib looking down at the red face of his niece.

 

Once Padme saw him, her cries dissolved to soft sniffles. He scooped up the baby carefully along with her soft blanket.

 

“Hey sweetheart. What happened? Had a nightmare?” He murmured to the baby, as he held her to his chest, and walked back to Rey.

 

* * *

 

She settled on the couch by the balcony. The moonlight was streaming through the rustling curtains. She was staring out into the night sky when she heard Ben approaching. She turned to see the big hulking man carrying her tiny baby in his arms. Padme was 7 months old and big for her age, but in Ben’s arms she manages to look tiny. She wasn’t crying anymore, but rather reaching with her hand to touch Ben’s chin.

 

The sight almost brought tears to her eyes. They were the two most important parts of her life. Two pieces of her heart. She knew she was a fool to deny Ben for so long. He was the man for her she knew that. And he made her believe she was the only one for him as well.

 

Her heart was full looking at them. He held the baby so tenderly against his chest. She had never met a man so caring in her life. Ben was so affectionate towards his little niece, and so attentive. There was something so appealing about this part of him. She adored it as much as she adored his wandering fingers and wicked tongue that he used to pleasure her. This made her knees weak the same way his mouth on her full breast did.

 

“Here is your Mama.” Ben told the baby as he handed her over to Rey. She loved it when he called her Padme’s mama. She couldn’t keep the smile off her face. She pulled Padme to her chest as Ben sat down beside her on the couch.

 

She smiled at him before turning her back to him. She looked over her shoulder and asked him,  
“Can you unlace my dress, please?”

 

“O-of course.” Ben said and she felt his hand on her back. Soon he pulled the lacing loose and Rey felt some of the pressure on her chest being relieved. She pushed the dress down and took her breast in her hand. She brought her nipple to Padme’s mouth and the baby latched on instantly.

Rey felt Ben’s hand on her waist as he pulled her back to his chest. She sighed and snuggled into him. He had her arms around her. One hand helping her hold the baby against her chest. The other one cupped her exposed breast, helping her express. He was looking at the baby from over her shoulder.

 

Padme was already drifting off, fighting to keep her eyes open, looking up at both their faces. Ben chuckled, pressing his mouth against her neck.

 

“I know.” He told the baby, “She was too beautiful to look away.”

 

Rey blushed, she turned her face and kissed his hair. Ben pulled up and kissed her lips.

 

“I think she fell asleep.” Ben declared pulling away. She looked down at Padme. The baby’s mouth fell open, she wasn’t suckling anymore. Rey pulled her up and rocked her a few times, to make her burp.

 

“I will put her back.” Ben said, reaching for the baby. She handed him Padme and saw Ben walk back to the nursery.

 

Rey stared down at her interlaced finger. She wanted to tell him. She almost did when Padme wanted their attention.

 

“I hope she left some for Papa.” Ben said from where he was standing, leaning against the door frame. His lips quirk into the crooked smile that she was in love with.

 

 _Love._ _That’s it._

 

Ben walked back to her. This time he laid his head on her lap. Their prefered position when he nursed. Rey pushed the dress down to reveal both her breast to him, and saw him take a sharp intake of breath. No matter how many times they did it, his reaction to seeing her full breast never changed.

 

She guided him to her chest and sighed when he captured her swollen nipple. Her tits were so full, pressing against her nipples. When Ben started nursing, she felt the pressure reducing.

 

Rey carded her fingers through his luscious hair, looking down at the man. The man she loved. She couldn't wait to let him know now. She felt his hand on her other breast, thumb teasing her nipple. Temporarily making her forget what she wanted to say.

 

But Rey grasped his wrist and pulled away. She needed a clear her head if she wanted to say the next words. The question he asked earlier this evening had played in her mind all night.

 

Ben looked at her, his brows furrowed in confusion. He pulled away from her nipple. She swallowed hard then took a deep breath before saying,

 

“Y-yes.” that's all that she could manage to croak out.

 

Ben got up from his position and turned to face her.

 

“Yes what, love?” he asked, cupping her face.

 

“Yes, I will be yours.” she finally answered the question he asked when they were dancing.

 

“What?” Ben exclaimed, getting on his knees in front of her.

 

“I will be yours Ben Solo. I will be our wife.” Rey finished.

 

She felt him scooping her up in his arms making her yelp and swing her around. Ben laughed in his free and open way and that made her laugh too.

 

“Are you sure?” Ben asked once they stopped spinning.

 

“Yes.” she said, kissing him again. Her hands cupping his beautiful face.

 

“I love you,” Ben said against her lips. “You just made the happiest man on earth, Rey.”

 

Rey ducked her head bashful. Before adding, “I love you, too.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REY SAID YES!!!!!!! finally... you know where this is heading now ;-)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts. Feedbacks are the best motivation. :)
> 
> (P.S. If you are familiar with Star Wars Rebels, you'd know about Clan Wren. I love Sabine and needed a guy with connection to Mandalore. so her brother. :) other candidates were Galen Starkiller and Kyp Durron from Legends. lol.)
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you sure, love?” He asked in a serious voice.
> 
> “Yes.” She answered without a beat. Then as if to reassure him she added, “Yes I am in love with you, Ben Solo. I have been for a long time. And I want to be yours.”
> 
> “Say that again.” Ben said, kissing her flushed cheeks.
> 
> “I want to be yours. Only yours.” She repeated as she pecked his lips.
> 
> Ben surged forward to capture her lips between his. He could hear her say that again and again without ever getting tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG guys.... thank you so much for your response on the last chapter. I can't believe so many of you reached out to me(not just here but on tumblr) to show your support and encouragement throughout the week. I can't believe this and I can't thank you enough. I am feeling a lot steadier right now, thought you should know.
> 
> I've added a photo board for their underthings at the end of the chapter for your reference.
> 
> *Also 5 Kudos away from 700, you guys? How did that happen? This is unbelievable. :')*
> 
> Special thanks to my besties, Robyn and Laura.
> 
> Hope you like the chapter.

 

* * *

 

Ben Solo was certain it was the best day of his life. As he held the girl of his dreams in his arms, swinging her around one last time before settling down on the couch. He couldn’t stop smiling. She was so beautiful, and perfect. Her hair coming loose from her intricate updo, and cheeks flushed from laughing. Her bright hazel eyes looking up at him with affection and love.

 

Not only did she agree to be his wife, she also said she loved him. And Ben wondered what did he ever do to deserve this happiness? He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and cupped her face.

 

“Are you sure, love?” He asked in a serious voice.

 

“Yes.” She answered without a beat. Then as if to reassure him she added, “Yes I am in love with you, Ben Solo. I have been for a long time. And I want to be yours.”

 

“Say that again.” Ben said, kissing her flushed cheeks.

 

“I want to be yours. Only yours.” She repeated as she pecked his lips.

 

Ben surged forward to capture her lips between his. He could hear her say that again and again without ever getting tired.

 

Rey’s fingers dipped into his hair, as she pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. He felt her tongue brush against the seam of his lips, demanding access.

 

Ben was more than happy to oblige. Her tongue darted in, exploring every corner of his mouth, swirling it around his. He was so happy, he couldn’t even stop smiling. Rey pulled away from him and looked at his smiling face.

 

She wiped the side of his mouth and cupped his face. He looked up at his precious girl in awe, “I still can’t believe you said yes. I can’t wait to officially call you mine.”

 

Rey was rubbing her thumb on his bottom lip, her eyes fixed there. “But you know we’d have to wait. I’m under 21, and you’d have to ask Uncle Luke for permission.”

 

Ben huffed, “Do you think he’d refuse me?”

 

“No,” Rey said averting his gaze, “But i still think you should ask your mother and Luke.”

 

Ben grasped her chin and made her meet his eyes. “My mother would never oppose this union. And besides, no one can dictate my decisions.”

 

“But it’s the proper thing to do Ben.” Rey urged.

 

Ben rolled his eyes, “Very well we’ll ask them before I declare our engagement. But I’m not going to another one of those events without making it clear that I am courting you.”

 

Rey’s eyes softened as he brought her knuckles to his lips, “They already think I’m courting you.” Rey furrowed her brows, so Ben elaborated. “Well I made my interest quite clear. I didn’t declare it because I wanted you to say yes. Besides I danced and accompanied you in the presence of your guardians, Luke and my mother.”

 

Comprehension dawned on her and made her blush. “I didn’t realize that.” She said ducking her head.

 

“And you acted like you accepted my courtship.” He told her with a wink, making her cheeks flushed red. “I should be feeling guilty, but I don’t at all.” He added with a cheeky smile.

 

“Look on the bright side, I am not leaving your side tomorrow. I won’t have to converse with any of those women, and I can also ward off any potential suitors who tries to win your favor.”

 

It was time for Rey to roll her eyes, “No one is trying to win my favor. And you Ben Solo, are very possessive.” She said pushing against his chest playfully.

 

He chuckled, then asked, “And you are not affected by it at all? When I talked to all those women?” There was a hint of hurt in his voice.

 

Rey looked away, “I thought I could, but I was wrong.”

 

“Care to elaborate your statement?” Ben pressed on, his curiosity spiking.

 

“I didn’t like the way they looked at you.  It made me want to-.” She said under her breath.

 

Ben was intrigued now, she always seemed so calm and collected. It made him wonder what was going on under that calm demeanor.

 

“Made you want to-?” Ben pushed his luck.

 

“Want to scream, and-” she said, pushing him back and turning on his lap. She was straddling him now, her thighs resting either side of his.

 

“And?” Ben gulped looking up at her. Her eyes were so dark and full of want.

 

“I wanted to grasp your neck,” so she did that, “to pull you down and capture your lips.” She kissed him deeply before pulling away, “to let them know who you belong to.” She whispered against his lips.

 

Ben groaned getting to his feet, taking her with him. He walked them to their bed and set her down on the edge. Then he got down on his knees and pulled her voluminous skirt up. He took her ankles, one after the other, and took her sparkling red shoes off along with her stockings, before placing her bare feet on his thighs. He set the shoes aside and kissed her ankles before setting her feet down on the carpeted floor.

 

He stood up taking her hand, pulling her back to her feet then slowly letting go of her hand. Leaning in he peppered her neck and exposed shoulder with soft kisses. Her hands came up and clasped at the back of his head.

 

“You have no idea what your words are doing to me.” He said, as he grasped one of her hands and placed it over his crotch. He was painfully hard, and had been in different stages of arousal throughout the night.

 

Rey moaned as she palmed his manhood through his clothes. Ben couldn’t help but buck his hips against her small hand.

 

“See how hard you’ve made me, Rey?” Ben whispered against his beloved’s neck. “And you are not wrong.”

 

Rey looked at him with half lidded eyes. “Hmm?”

 

“I belong to you. Heart, body, and soul.” Ben answered, pulling her to searing kiss.

 

This time Rey pulled back. Her eyes managed to look clear once again. She turned around and pulled the pin that was holding her hair up. Her beautiful brown locks cascaded down her back. He could smell the soft fragrance of lavender and lime. The smell he associated with her. She brushed her silky tresses over her shoulder.

 

“Would you please help me undress?” She said, barely a whisper. Ben swallowed hard, but he was more than willing to comply. He wrapped his finger around the lacing at the back. They were already half undone from their previous activity. He slowly started unlacing the rest of the gown.

 

When the dress came loose, Rey pushed the collars down her slender shoulders. The silken fabric pooled around her ankles. She turned around, stepping out of the dress.

 

Ben took a step back to admire her fully, and he felt his breath catch in his throat. She was wearing a red silk under dress that came right under her breasts that were held by a satin short stay. There was something erotic about the way the short bodice held her soft bust, it made him lick his lips. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen her naked before. But there was something about the semi-state of undress that seemed more tantalizing somehow.

 

Through the sheer fabric of her underdress Ben could see her stomach and lacy garter, that only awhile ago was holding up her silk stockings. He ran his hands lightly down her sides, feeling her shiver under his touch. He reached up to the fastening of her stay, touching it with his fingers. Without looking at her he said, “We should take this off.”

 

As much as he loved the way it pushed her breasts up, he wanted to see them free from their bindings once again. Rey nodded her consent and Ben pulled the binding free, letting the short stay come loose. Her nipples pebbled as soon as the chilly air touched her bare skin.

 

He hovered his hand over her perky breasts, before asking, “Are you cold?”

 

“A little.” She breathed out.

 

“I should shut the balcony door.” Ben suggested, pulling away. But Rey grabbed his wrist. She brought it to her chest and let him cup one of her teats.

 

“No.”

 

“No?” Ben asked.

 

“Take me to bed.” She told him. And he knew she didn’t mean like he did every night.

 

“Are you sure?” Ben asked, his voice breaking a little.

 

“Make love to me, Your Grace.”

 

Ben groaned and picked he up in his arms, before laying her down on the bed. She was looking up at him with love in her eyes and Ben felt his heart skipping a beat.

 

He pulled the white cravat he wore for the occasion loose. Rey’s eyes followed his every movement. Ben had a feeling she was enjoying it as much as he enjoyed taking her clothes off. His waist-coat was next to be discarded on the chair nearby. He crouched down and picked up her dress and laid it on the the couch. Before returning to the bed and sitting on the edge. He took his shoes off and felt Rey running her hands down his back. He closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation of her fingers running down the length of his spine.

 

He took his cufflinks off and placed them on the bedside table. Behind him Rey raised up and snaked her arms under his, embracing him from behind.

 

“Don’t forget to take them with you in the morning.” She said, her mouth pressed to his back. Ben turned his head to look at her over his shoulder. “Or I’d have to hide them like the last two times.” She giggled into his back.

 

Ben covered her hand that was placed over his heart. “What if I wanted you to find them and keep them.” He smirked.

 

“Then, I’d let you know I’m keeping them with my brooches and hair pins.”

 

Ben brought her hand to his lips, “I’m glad for them.”

 

Ben turned around and climbed onto the bed. Caging her with his arms as Rey leaned back on her elbows. Her bare chest was rising up and down with every breath she took. She looked up at him with those seductive eyes, biting her bottom lip.

 

He leaned in and captured them between his own and gave it a vicious suck. His hips settling between her parted thighs. Rey pulled his shirt off, huffing in frustration.

 

“I want this off.”

 

Ben laughed, pulling the offending fabric off over his head, throwing it to the side. He tried to kiss her but she stopped him with her hand on his chest. Then she pointedly looked down at his breeches.

 

“And those too.” She added.

 

Ben shook his head and got up, pulling the breeches down and felt his cock spring forward. He took himself in his hand and gave it a couple of harsh strokes, eyes never leaving hers. He saw her lick her lips and once again sitting up. She languidly crawled to the edge of the bed and looked up at him expectantly.

 

Confused, Ben asked, cupping her chin with his other hand, “What is it, love?”

 

She nuzzled into his palm. “I want to taste you. Like you tasted me.” She said, giving him the most innocent look Ben ever seen on her face.

 

 _Little minx._ Ben mused but didn’t stop her when she took him in her hand. He felt a shiver run down his spine when she repeated his action. She leaned forward and gave the swollen head a lick.

 

An animalistic growl escaped Ben’s throat, and he fought not to buck against her lips.

 

“Rey,” he placed his hand over her head, “You don’t have to do this.”

 

“But I want to.” She said, before she took him in her mouth. At first it was just the head, she gave it a few long sucks, and then swirled her tongue around it. Ben’s fingers tightened in her hair. Then she slowly started inching down his length. Her warm mouth felt incredible around his aching cock. She started on a rhythm when she took him half way in her mouth. Pulling all the way off before taking him back in. One of her hands was wrapped around the base and the other fondling his balls.

 

She relaxed her jaw and tried to take as much of him as possible. Ben felt like he was going to faint. Her mouth on him felt so good. But she could barely fit half of him inside before he hit the back on her throat. Ben felt her gag on his cock and immediately tried to pull back. But his stubborn girl held still.

 

Ben cupped the back of her head, “I don’t want to come in your mouth,” Rey groaned in protest, around him, and the vibration almost made him lose his resolve. “Not tonight.” he added, cupping her face as he slowly pulled out of her mouth.

 

Her lips looked red and swollen from the abuse, and he pulled her up and kissed them. He could taste himself in her mouth. And it was a heady feeling.

 

He laid her back and settled over her. Kissing her lips, her chin, her jaw, down to her neck. He latched onto the soft flesh right above her breast, and felt the fabric of her underdress resting right below them, soaking wet. She was leaking Ben realized, so he captured a nipple in his mouth and started nursing, while his hand snaked down to between her thighs. And lord she was wet. He started rubbing her wetness down her slit, before slipping two fingers inside her. She was always so incredibly tight.

 

He pulled his fingers out and started coating his weeping cock with her juices. He also shifted to her other breast, trying to relieve it of some pressure as well.

 

He knew nursing from her only acted in arousing her more. He took himself in his hand and lined up against her entrance.

 

Ben pulled away from her breast and looked deep into her eyes. She looked utterly debauched, with his precum smeared on the corner of her mouth and her cheeks flushed red. Her wide eyes were full of longing, and it was all for him. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips, and said,

 

“I am so in love with you, Rey Kenobi.”

 

Rey brushed the hair that fell over his eyes back and smiled up at him, he could see her eyes welling up.

 

“I know.” She whispered as Ben pushed deep into her tightness, sheathing his cock in the wet velvety warmth.

 

* * *

**Photo Board:**

 

[Sustenance Manip](http://shwtlee4reylo.tumblr.com/post/165473167306/eyre-bones-a-reylo-edit-for-shwtlee4reylo) by @eyre-bones, thank you dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so..... don't kill me. I am very long winded, and didn't want to rush the smut. If it make you feel better, the smut is already written and next chapter will be updated on time. I'm sorry..... :B 
> 
> Also, I read this fun article about [Courtship Etiquette](https://www.geriwalton.com/courtship-etiquette-for-gentlemen/) for Gentlemen in Regency Era, there is list of criteria and His Grace is quite a perfect gentlemen.
> 
>  
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts in the comments. 
> 
> Once again thank you from the bottom of my heart ~ Shawlee.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben walked up to her crib and the moment she looked up at him, through watery eyes, she stopped crying. It turned into a quiet sniffle and her lips were in a pout. The hurt in her baby eyes made Ben chuckle. His little princess was indeed very spoiled.
> 
> “It's okay, Papa’s here. You can stop crying now.” Ben cooed as he picked her up in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut as promised. Sorry for the late update, I'm moving continents(lol) so it's been a little hectic. 
> 
> Beware, tooth rotting baby fluff ahead, read at your own risk.

* * *

 

 

Her pussy was so deliciously hot and tight. For a second Ben lost his bearings. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and felt her warm pants against his shoulders. His cock was fully sheathed in her warmth and Ben felt like he was finally home.

 

He pushed up on his elbows and looked at her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her mouth fell open. She was still adjusting to his size. In that moment with him buried inside her she was the most beautiful sight to behold.

 

“So. Big.” Ben heard her whisper, and it filled him with pride he never felt before in his life.

 

Rey slowly opened her eyes and met his gaze. It took every ounce of self restrain Ben possessed not to pound into her like an animal.

 

“Are you okay?” Ben asked, through gritted teeth.

 

“Hmm.” She nodded, “You can move now.”

 

Ben’s heart melted and for a moment he managed to forget he was balls inside her. _Oh, my precious girl._ He surged forward and captured her lips. He kissed her deeply as he pulled his hips back almost entirely before slamming back in.

 

Rey made a keening noise, as she wrapped her thighs around his waist. But he didn’t stop his movement, not when it felt so good.

 

“You are so tight, sweetheart.” Ben groaned into her neck.

 

He was working up a rhythm. And his girl was trying to meet him, thrust by thrust.

 

“I have been thinking about this for so long.” Ben croaked out, “Filling your tight little pussy with my cock. Claiming it as mine.”

 

“All yours. Only yours.” Rey moaned out, looking into his eyes earnestly.

 

“Yes, Mine.” Ben gritted as her picked up his speed. He was pushing so hard he was knocking her up against the pillows now. He grabbed her wrist and planted them on either side of her head, as he continued to pound into her.

 

He looked down at her chest. Her beautiful, perky breasts were bouncing with every thrust. Beads of milk clung to her stiff peaks. Ben ducked down and captured one sweet nipple into his mouth. Biting the flesh and giving it a deep suck. Her sweet milk filled his mouth and he gulped down greedily. His pace faltering for a moment. And his hand on her wrist slacked.

 

Rey took the opportunity to snatch her hand back and venture it down to where they were  joined. He heard her groan at the feel. And he pulled back to look at her face. Her eyes rolled back as she bucked up to meet his thrust.

 

Ben bent his neck down and captured her other nipple. And started suckling from that one. He would never get tired of her taste. Just like he would never get tired of fucking her. Now that he had the taste, Lord knew how would he ever stop himself from fucking her into the pillow every night.

 

Rey’s hand that was resting where they were joined slid down his back, across his buttocks, and between his legs. She began to delicately fondle his balls, loosely massaging them with one hand and rolling them about.

 

Ben jerked forward, biting into her soft flesh. He looked up to find his little minx smirking up at him. He could feel his balls tensing up. And the muscles of his belly felt tight.

 

“Faster.” Rey urged.

 

“As you wish.” Ben was happy to oblige. He picked up his pace, his other hand snaked down, and it was time for Rey to jump as he brushed his knuckles against her over sensitive clit.

 

“Mhhhm.” Rey keened, as Ben started rubbing her with the rhythm of his push.

 

Her pussy started fluttering and convulsing around his cock. And Ben knew she was close. Refusing to come before his lady, Ben grasped her breast in his other hand and gave it was gentle squeeze. A thin stream of milk hit his chest. He was mesmerized by the scene. He knew his sweet girl was hanging by a thread. The nipple stimulation was the last stroke.

 

For a moment Ben forgot about his own completion. He wanted to see Rey reach hers.

 

“That’s it my love, let go.” He urged her as he simultaneously thrusted into her, rubbed her clit, and pulled her nipple.

 

“BEN!” Rey screamed out and Ben thanked his stars that they were almost alone in the house.

 

Her pussy started squeezing and milking his cock, and before he knew it he was coming in ropes, buried deep inside his Rey. Ben didn’t stop, he kept pounding into her throughout her orgasm. He felt her convulsing one last time around his cock and coming once again.

 

Ben collapsed on top of Rey, smothering her delicate frame under him. It took him a while to get his bearings. He tried to pull back, but Rey was holding him tight to her chest, her nails digging into his back. He realized she wasn’t willing to let him go just yet. And Ben was in no hurry to pull back either.

 

“Sweetheart, I must be smothering you.” he whispered into her ear, not wanting to disturb the delicate silence of the moment.

 

Rey grumbled into his chest. That made Ben chuckle. He snaked his hands under her and slowly turned onto his back, taking her with him. She didn't protest, just settled back on his chest, snuggling closer.

 

“I love you.” Rey mumbled into his skin.

 

That made him smile widely into the darkness. Her body just went limp. Ben grabbed her by her arms and pulled her up to his face. He kissed her lips, her upturned nose, and her chin, before tucking her head under his chin and heard her sigh into his neck.

 

* * *

 

 

Ben woke up with the sound of soft cries and sniffling. For a moment he couldn't remember where he was, or what time it was. He opened his eyes and looked around. It was dark. As his eyes adjusted to the moonlight streaming through the open balcony door everything rushed back to him. The evening, the ball, Rey in her red dress, dancing, coming home, her acceptance, and making sweet love to her.

 

He looked down and found his love sleeping peacefully, snuggled into his arms. Her mouth was slightly parted, and he could feel her hot breath on his naked chest. He ran his hand up her sides, feeling her soft curves and silky skin. Bringing his fingers up he touched her lips. He cupped her cheek and felt her nuzzle into his hand. Ben leaned down, and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead.

 

Then he remembered what awoke him from his slumber. There was another lady in the other room demanding his attention. And since her Mama was exhausted and asleep - Ben didn't have the heart to wake her, he'd have to go and try to attend to her.

 

He carefully shifted his sleeping beauty off his chest, and laid her down on her back. She must be in a very deep sleep because she didn't even stir. She lay back on her pillow and snuggled into the mattress. As Ben pulled the cover up to tuck her into a cocoon, he couldn't help but feel jealous of the bed. Which was entirely too childish and he admonished himself for feeling so possessive.

 

He got up and padded towards the nursery. Padme was still crying. But not too loudly. She wasn't used to waking up alone that's all. They made sure to wake up before she did every night. Their baby was a little spoiled, he realized.

 

Ben walked up to her crib and the moment she looked up at him, through watery eyes, she stopped crying. It turned into a quiet sniffle and her lips were in a pout. The hurt in her baby eyes made Ben chuckle. His little princess was indeed very spoiled.

 

“It's okay, Papa’s here. You can stop crying now.” Ben cooed as he picked her up in his arms.

 

He carried her to the rocking chair in the corner, and settled down with her in his arms. Padme was quiet, she just kept staring up at him. Ben tenderly wiped the tears that pooled under her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed red, but they were slowly returning to their usual color.

 

She reached up with her tiny hands and grabbed his fingers. She was at the age when babies try to grab everything they see. Ben smiled down at her as she wrapped her tiny fist around two of his fingers, pulling them into her mouth. He realized she was probably hungry. But he didn't have the heart to wake Rey up, especially when she was sleeping so soundly. She never manages to get a whole night's sleep.

 

“Your Mama is sleeping, sweetheart. Can we let her sleep tonight?” Ben asked, as Padme kept looking at him with her big round eyes. She was noisily sucking on his fingers and Ben felt bad. He thought of singing to her. That usually puts her to sleep.

 

He tried to remember the lullaby Rey sings her to sleep with, and started humming it quietly. But it didn't seem to work. Then he unconsciously started humming the song his mother used to sing to them, when they were young.

  
_"Mirrorbright, shines the moon, its glow as soft as an ember_ _  
_ _When the moon is mirrorbright, take this time to remember…”_

 

It was a hauntingly beautiful song, that never failed to put him to sleep. But it had such a dark meaning, Ben wondered why he ever found it so soothing. Nevertheless it seemed to be working on the little girl. He could see her eyes drooping as he kept humming the morbid lyrics, and gently rocking the baby to sleep.

 

After a few moments, when Ben was almost certain Padme was asleep, he heard a rustling noise. He looked up to find Rey leaning against the door frame. She had pulled on a white dressing gown. The sheer fabric clung to her skin and if Ben looked closely he could see her nipples through the layer.

 

She gave him a silent clap, that made Ben blush. She slowly started walking up to them.

 

“I didn't know you can sing, Your Grace. You really are a man of many talents.” she teased, as she came to stand in front of him. Her hand coming up and caressing his cheek. Before it made its way to the baby cradled against his chest. She cupped Padme’s head and leaned down to kiss her baby hair. Then she pulled up and placed a soft kiss on Ben’s lips.

 

“May I?” Rey said as she straightened up, extending her arms towards the baby.

 

“Of course,” Ben said, handing the sleeping bundle to her.

 

Rey took the baby in her arms, cooing as she started stirring in her sleep.

 

“She is hungry. I should feed her.” She told him.

 

Ben made to get up so she could sit in the rocking chair.

 

But Rey stopped him, whispering. “Stay.”

 

Ben looked up at her, confused.

 

Rey smirked down at him, and slowly climbed onto his lap with the baby tucked in the crook of her elbow. Ben was surprised for a moment, but recovered quickly. His arms came around to hold his precious ones close to his chest.

 

Rey pushed the gown aside and started feeding the baby, as Ben started to rocked them in the chair.

 

Padme was wide awake by this time. Delighted to see them both attending to her. Looking at their faces her mouth pulled into a gummy smile around Rey’s nipple.

 

That made them both chuckle. “It seems Mama couldn't let you go to sleep hungry.” Ben told the baby, from over her shoulders.

 

“I want to be.” Rey said wistfully, tracing her finger down the baby's rounded cheek.

 

“What love?” Ben asked with a furrow in his brow.

 

“Her Mama.” Rey sighed.

 

“Hmm. I was thinking. I can put her in my will as my ward, and my daughter. You know what my grandparents did for my mother.” Ben told her. And Rey turned her head to look into his eyes. Her wide hazel ones glowing in hope.

 

“She called them mother and father.  And they were childless. But it's in a way, legal. Makes her our own.” Ben said, cupping Padme’s head over her hand.

 

“This way you'd be her mother when we get married. It's not like we'd treat her any differently from any future children we sired.” he added nuzzling into her shoulder.

 

Rey blushed at the mention of children.

 

“Unless, you don't want any more?” Ben added.

 

Rey jumped, almost turning in his embrace.

 

“I do. I want to have our babies.” Rey reassured him.

 

Ben smiled and they kissed. Pulling away, Rey once again looked down at Padme. The baby finally dozed off.

 

“But I also want to call her my own.” she pulled the baby off her breast and snuggled her closer and trying to burp her.

 

“She has been yours since she was born, Rey. And now she'll be yours always. I promise.”

 

* * *

**_Mirrorbright_ **

_Mirrorbright, shines the moon,_ _its glow as soft as an ember_

_When the moon is mirrorbright,_ _take this time to remember_

_Those you have loved but are gone_

_Those who kept you so safe and warm_

_The mirrorbright moon lets you see_

_Those who have ceased to be_

_Mirrorbright shines the moon, as fires die to their embers_

_Those you loved are with you still—_ _The moon will help you remember._

 

Morbid, am I right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mirrorbright is the Alderaanian Lullaby from the Bloodline Novel.
> 
> Fact: There was no formal adoption system in Britain Until the 1920s. Only the father of the child could decided their Guardianship in their will, if it's not stated Church used to decide. Ani chose Ben to be her Guardian. So they can't legally adopt her but the way that Ben described is the closest they can go to legally call her their own. Adoption in Regency
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the long awaited smut. kinda insecure about it, I don't know if it met the expectation. :S please let me know your thoughts in the comments.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Admiral,” Ben raised both his hands up in a calming action, to stop the older man from getting overzealous about the situation.
> 
>  
> 
> “I'm not looking for a bride, because I've already found the one. And I'm courting her.” Ben stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another last minute chapter. I might not be able to update next week because my flight is on Sunday. :( last week was really hectic, this one is probably going to be the same. But I will try to write and hopefully will update soon.
> 
> Sorry about this. :(
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

 

* * *

 

 

Rey woke up feeling the happiest she'd ever felt in her life. When she opened her eyes they fell on the man sleeping across the bed, then the sleeping baby nestled between them. Padme was fast asleep with her tiny hands fisted and on either side of her head. Her little legs stretched out with her delicate little toes curling with each breath she took. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, like an angel. Just like her papa.

 

Rey brushed the wayward lock that fell upon Ben’s beautiful face, then unconsciously traced her finger over his scar. One of his hands was resting protectively over the baby's soft stomach. He must have fallen asleep trying to put her to sleep.

 

Last night Padme wasn't going back to sleep so Ben suggested they take her with them. Then he asked her to try to sleep, while he looked after the baby. Rey was reluctant, not wanting to let him stay up, but Ben informed her that if he was to be a father he should help out with the children as well.

 

Thinking about it made her heart feel full and her belly warm with love and respect for the man she consented to marry. Ben Solo was an impossibility, there was no man like him. And Rey thanked her stars for crossing their paths. She dared to picture their lives together.

 

There was a knock that pulled her out of her daydreams. It must be the maid. But she couldn't let them in, Ben and Padme were still asleep. Rey got up from the bed, and put on her dressing robe, tying a quick knot on her way to the door.

 

Rey opened the door a crack to find her handmaid standing there with a jar of water and fresh wash clothes, like every other day. Rey managed a smile stopping her from entering.

 

“The baby is still asleep. And I think I will stay in bed a little longer.” she informed her, then extended her hands towards the water. “I can take that.”

 

“But my Lady-” the girl started. She was clearly not used to a high born woman to offer to do her chores. The maids back in the manor were used to it. But these are new people hired for the occasion.

 

“It's perfectly fine.” Rey said, taking the things the maid was carrying and bid her goodbye, before quickly shutting the door.

 

When she turned around to find Ben awake, sitting on the bed, with his back to the headboard. He swiftly got up and reached for her taking the heavy jar from her hand and placing it by the basin.

 

He pulled on his breaches from last night when they went to bed. But the lacing in the front was still undone. She licked her lips as her eyes traced the dark trail of hair down from his navel to where it disappeared into his breaches. Rey was entranced by the way the soft v of his hip bones moved when he walked.

 

Seeing him like that reminded her of last night. The evidence of their lovemaking was still between her legs. It felt sticky when she walked. But that in itself felt strangely erotic. Rey suddenly felt embarrassed about her wanton desires.

 

“Why are you blushing?” Ben smirked, looking over his shoulders. He poured some water in the basin and soaked a washcloth. “Come here.” He beckoned.

 

Like in a trance, Rey felt herself walk towards him. Ben touched her cheek and softly pecked her lips.

 

His hand snaked down to the knot that held her dressing gown. “May I?”

 

Unable to voice it, Rey just nodded her permission.

 

The robe pooled around her ankle in seconds.

 

Ben took the washcloth in his hand, squeezing the excess water out.

 

“I've been wanting to do this since the first morning we woke up together.” he said, rubbing the wet cloth on her face. Gently cleaning the sleep away.

 

He dragged it down the slope of her slender neck, over the many love bites he left behind. He returned to the basin soaking the cloth again, and continued to wipe down her body.

 

Rey was feeling the effect of his attention on her body. Heat was already pulling towards her belly. Her eyes slipped shut.

 

His touch halted right over her belly and Rey reluctantly opened her eyes to find him staring down, between her thighs. Following his gaze Rey looked down as well.

 

Her cheeks burned when she saw what he was looking at. Her thighs were smeared with their collective juice. She suddenly felt compelled to cover up, her hand reaching down. But Ben swiftly caught it and shook his head, looking into her eyes.

 

He sat her down on the couch, and kneeled down in front of her. Hitching one of her legs up, he placed her foot on his shoulder. Rey gulped looking down at him, between her legs.  He kissed the inside of her knee, eyes still locked with her, peppering feather light kisses up her thigh.

 

Breaking away he once again took the wet cloth and got back to work. He wiped the inside of her thighs in tender strokes, making Rey squirm. A soft moan escaped her lips when he brushed against her folds. Through half-lidded eyes Rey saw him looking at her, a  wicked smile tugging at his lips.

 

“You should lie back,” He suggested.

 

But Rey shook her head. She wanted to see what he was doing to her, because it felt amazing.

 

After he wiped the last remnant of their passion. Then he replaced the wet cloth with his mouth. Her breath caught in her chest when she felt his plush lips against her over sensitive bud of nerves. Leaning back on her elbows Rey gave into the sensation. She was so wound up already it wasn't long before she came undone under his ministration.

 

Rey was still panting. Her body felt boneless and a sense of euphoria playing on the edges of her consciousness. She opened her eyes, peering up at her man.

 

Ben was wiping his chin, looking down at her and he smiled. “Good morning, my love.”

 

Rey pushed up, getting back in a sitting position, her hand reaching for him.

 

“Come here.” She urged him, feeling the need to be close to him.

 

Ben captured her hand and kissed the knuckles. Bending down he picked her up in his strong arms. Rey looped her arms around his neck.

 

He placed her on the bed and pulled the covers, tucking her in.

 

“It's too early and I think you should sleep a little more.” Ben told her caressing her cheek.

 

Rey wanted to protest but her body wasn't being cooperative. Every single muscle felt loose and relaxed. She could barely keep her eyes open.

 

Ben smiled down at her. “Do you want me to put Paddy in her crib, before I leave?”

 

“Must you leave?” Rey whined.

 

“Well someone has to oversee the servants, or else they'd keep coming here and bugging the lady of the house for instructions.” He smiled down at her.

 

Rey felt her eyes drooping and sleep was taking over. Then she remembered his question.

 

“Don't take Padme. Let her sleep.”

 

“As you wish.” he kissed her forehead before getting up. Rey turned on her side and placed her hand over her sleeping baby.

 

* * *

 

Ben made sure Rey and the baby wasn’t disturbed until they naturally woke up. Rey was a little flustered about sleeping in so late. He tried his best to instruct the staff, but realized he was way over his head. But when Rey got down she managed to tame the chaos in moments.

 

They got ready and were on their way by mid afternoon. The nanny accompanied them to look after Padme. Ben knew Rey wasn't happy about letting someone else watch over the baby. But she couldn't possibly do that at a social event.

  


The Garden Party was being hosted at a lavish estate with a charming garden that had a pond and a maze. When they got down from the carriage, they were received by the hostess at the lawn. She was one of Leia’s friends. Ben made her aware of his mother's inability to attend earlier in this morning. But their hostess was still upset that her dear friend couldn't make it.

 

They entered through the house, their host arranged for the ladies to use the rooms upstairs to deposit their wraps, freshen up, and rearrange their costumes if they wished, with maids attending them. Which Rey politely declined.

 

Ben looked at his beauty, she looked as radiant as ever in her beautiful dark turquoise silk gown. She was still wearing her bonnet because it was bright and sunny outside. Rey kept looking back at the baby, who was also wearing a baby dress made out of the same material as her mama.

 

Ben dutifully escorted his lady to the garden where the guests were being entertained. The nanny pushing Padme’s pram, followed them closely behind. The piazza was filled with seats, and basket chairs and sofas arranged under the shades overlooking the pond. The guests were busy socializing. People were enjoying the maze, some taking strolls down the pond. There were boats arranged for rides. Children were running around, amusing themselves with games.

 

Ben held Rey by his side as they walk through the garden, stopping to greet and chat with acquaintances. She had her arm wrapped around his, with her other hand placed on his bicep. Ben observed, she seemed less hesitant than last night, more comfortable with him accompanying her.

 

Ben was just glad to have her by his side. Envious glances still followed their moves. But they didn't make him uncomfortable today. He had everything he wanted by his side.

 

They met with Gwendolyn who was entertaining a group of older ladies. They were also his mother's friends. They asked about her and Ben gave his practiced answer.

 

One of them asked about Padme, “Is that Anakin’s baby?”

 

Ben knew his brother was the life of the party and was adored by many.

 

“She looks just like him.” Another lady added.

 

Padme seemed to be enjoying herself too. Being outdoors and cooed at by so many. She already had gathered her own group of admirers. She was smiling and waving at them. Rey beamed down at her bundle of joy with pride, which in turn made Ben smile

 

He spotted Admiral Ackbar across from them and excused himself to go talk with the older gentleman.

 

* * *

 

“I see you've accompanied Lady Rey here, without the prompting, even though your mother and uncle left. Good to see you are taking social affairs more seriously.” He paused, “In which case I'd be delighted to introduce you-”

 

“I'd have stop you right there, Admiral.” Ben interjected before the man starts talking to him about potential brides or worse drag him to meet them, “I'm not interested in meeting any more eligible women. I'm not looking for a bride anymore.”

 

“But that's nonsense Ben. You can not take the vow of celibacy, now that you are the Duke and have your family's responsibility on you. No, this just certainly will not do!”

 

“Admiral,” Ben raised both his hands up in a calming action, to stop the older man from getting overzealous about the situation.

 

“I'm not looking for a bride, because I've already found the one. And I'm courting her.” Ben stated.

 

“Oh, is that so?” the admiral, gave him a knowing look. “Who is the lucky lady? One of the fine ladies I saw you talking to last night? Did I have to pleasure of introducing you?”

 

“No.” Ben snapped, unable to stop himself. But he composed his face and smiled, “It's Lady Rey.” Ben declared with pride, his eyes instantly finding her in the crowd. She was never too far from his reach. “I have made her aware of my intentions and she had accepted to my courtship. And before you start, my family is perfectly fine with it.”

 

“That's great news. But I must say, I didn't expect that. I mean maybe before she was married-” but seeing his instant change in expression, the man reigned on his thoughts, “I mean no disrespect of course. She is high-born, well-educated, rich, and beautiful. After all she was born to be a Duchess. She an excellent choice.” he ended.

 

“Great, I'm glad you approve.” Ben said, sarcastically.

 

But snide escaped the other man. He was delighted.

 

“Nevertheless, we want to let my mother and uncle know about our engagement in person when we go to Naboo. So I'd appreciate if you keep it to yourself for now.”

 

Then he thought of something else, “but you can tell people I'm courting her.”

 

“Of course my pleasure.”

  
“Now if you'd excuse me I should be at my lady's side.” thank you.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The party continues... You will have more of Possessive Ben and.....Rey.
> 
> Hope you liked the fluff and mini smut in the beginning. Ben can't get enough of her taste. It's almost canon. :'D
> 
> Big shout out to my wifey for helping me with baby stuffs and parenting advice for the chapter :') and then insisting on beta'ing it last minute, because I was planning to post it without checking.
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts, they'd motivated me to sneak some writing in this week. ;-)


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben took a step towards Turrell, his posture threatening. “What are you intentions for the man’s daughter? Because I will tell them about your real character if it’s less than honorable.”
> 
> “Your Grace, please, my father will disown me.” Turrell begged.
> 
> “You should have thought about it before making lewd offers to my fiancee.” Ben seethed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...... I was gone. I think I am back. The move took a huge toll on me, and I'm still recovering. Then I got hit by a terrible block. But I made it!!!! Thank you to those, who reached out, I'm grateful for your encouragement. 
> 
> So two of my current fav SW characters will show up in this chapter. 
> 
> You have my wifey to thank for this chapter. thank you Robyn!

 

* * *

  

Everyone adored her baby, and Rey was so proud of Padme. She was being so well behaved. Rey on the other hand was ducking her head bashfully as Gwen retells the story of Padme’s birth, what seemed like a hundred times again, to another batch of eager audience. Between the aunt and the niece, their little party was well entertained. Rey looked around and easily spotted her tall and handsome future husband, talking to the Admiral. Their eyes met across the garden and she felt a jolt of electricity run down her spine. Smiling to herself, she looked away.

 

There was a light tap on her shoulder and Rey turned to find her old friend Sabine, accompanied by her brother, Tristan and another gentleman with black hair and olive skin.

 

“Rey!” Sabine squealed and they embraced. “It has been so long.”

 

Rey pulled away and smiled, “Sabine, oh how I missed you.” She looked at Tristan, who gave her a bright smile.

 

“It’s a pleasure seeing you again, Lady Rey.” He said with a bow, and turned to his sister, “Now you believe me?”

 

“I can’t believe my eyes actually, but yes my dear brother.” Sabine nodded, “Rey indeed is attending the London season.”

 

Rey laughed. “In my defense, I’m here only for the weekend.”

 

“Well the only thing that matters is, you are here.” Sabine said, looping her arm around Rey’s. “Oh, let me introduce you,” She said, gesturing towards the other gentleman. “This Captain Ezra Bridger, my fiance.”

 

“Pleasure to make you acquaintance, My Lady.” The Captain said, taking her hand.

 

Right then Padme made a squeaking sound from behind. They all turned to look at the baby, who gave them all a gummy smile. Rey knew her baby noticed the new company and wanted to be introduced. She picked Padme up in her arms, ignoring the looks from the women around her.

 

“This is Lady Padme Solo.” Rey introduced the little one to her friends.

 

“Oh she is precious!” Sabine crooned, tickling Padme under her chin.

 

They talked for a while, until someone called Tristan, and he excused himself, taking Captain Bridger with him.

 

Rey let Sabine pull her towards the chair under the shades. She asked the maid to take a break and rest up. The two young woman sat down, Rey held Padme in her lap.

 

Padme was nuzzling her face into Rey’s chest, playing with her loose ringlets.

 

“She seems very fond of you.” Sabine observed.

 

Rey just smiled looking down at the baby.

 

“How have you been, Rey. Tell me everything.” Her friend urged.

 

Sabine was the first friend Rey could ever open up to. Maybe because they were so much alike, independent and headstrong. So, Rey did. She told her everything that happened since the last time they met. Except for what happened between her and Ben. But Rey had a feeling she wouldn’t be able to hide that from her friend once Sabine met Ben.

 

* * *

 

 

Ben excused himself from the admiral and went looking for Rey. But she wasn’t with Phasma and her party anymore. Nor was Padme. He felt a little alarmed as usual. His eyes searching for his future wife and the baby. When he spotted _him._

 

Lord Turrell. The slimey man was standing with a older Gentlemen. It was Lord Harington, the man the admiral introduced him to in the club, with two eligible daughters.. One of them was actually standing with them. The girl was eying Turrell with a coy smile on her face. Ben thought about ignoring the whole situation but then decided against it.

 

Shaking his head, Ben decided to investigate what was going on. Turrell’s face turned white as a sheet the moment he saw Ben approaching the party, recognition dawning on him.

 

Ben address the Gentleman, and he was giddy at the prospect of the Duke acknowledging him.

 

“Your Grace. So glad you could join us!”

 

“Oh my mother promised the hostess.” Then he turned to Turrell who looked like he was going to be sick any moment. “I see you have my old acquaintance Lord Turrell with you.” Ben added smirking at the sleazy man.

 

“Your G-grace.” Turrell stuttered, bowing deeply.

 

“Yes, Lord Turrell asked permission to court my daughter, Heather here.” The older man enthused.

 

“Oh did he now?” Ben exclaimed. “Tell me more.”

 

“His father and I are old friends. And he wants his son to find a wife. I have two daughters, and it's a good match.” The man declared, looking at his daughter.

 

“But my Mary Beth is still not spoken for.” The man said suggestively.

 

“Unfortunately, His Grace isn’t in the market for a wife. He was courting Lady Rey and they have betrothed.” The admiral cut in, and Ben never felt so happy seeing him anywhere.

 

“Ah, is that so? I should have known. Congratulation, Your Grace.” Harington chimed in.

 

“Betrothed?” Turrell breathed out beside them, almost as if to himself. Ben could see in the man’s cunning eyes, he was trying to come up with some scheme. But Ben couldn’t let that happen.

 

“Gentlemen, I hope you don’t mind if I steal Lord Turrell away for a moment.” Ben said, and saw Turrell tugging at his cravat.

 

“Not at all.” Lord Harington urged.

 

Ben walked away, gesturing for Turrell to follow.

 

Once they were away, Ben turned to face him. “What are you up to Turrell?”

 

“What do you mean?” The shorter man squeaked.

 

 

Ben took a step towards Turrell, his posture threatening. “What are you intentions for the man’s daughter? Because I will tell them about your real character if it’s less than honorable.”

 

“Your Grace, please, my father will disown me.” Turrell begged.

 

“You should have thought about it before making lewd offers to my fiancee.” Ben seethed.

 

Turrell took a step back, “So you are not married yet, but you insinuated-” as if remembering who he was talking to, the man caught himself before he made an unrepairable mistake.

 

“I didn’t do any such thing. The Inn keeper misunderstood. I was accompanying my fiancee, Lady Rey at her Godmother’s request. But you-” Ben paused, then gritted out, “Insulted her.”

 

“I apologize, Your Grace, I will never do any such thing ever again. Please don’t tell Lord Harington, he would tell my father..” Turrell begged holding his hands in front of him.

 

Ben didn’t feel sorry for the man, but he knew one word from him will destroy his reputation, and his family’s as well. And they didn’t deserve to pay for his crimes.

 

“I will not tell them anything, but I will be watching you, Turrell. If you take one step out of line.”

 

“I shall not. I swear!” He assured. Ben didn’t believe him, but still waved dismissively. Turrell got the message, he hastily excused himself.

 

Ben was thoughtful for a moment, wondering if he made the right decision letting the deplorable man off the hook. That’s when he finally spotted Rey, sitting under a shade, near the pond. She was with another young woman, and Padme was sitting on her lap. She couldn’t leave the baby with the maid Ben realized, as he started walking towards his ladies.

 

* * *

 

“So you are staying with them. But if you wish you can move away right, buy a house or something?” Sabine suggested. Rey smiled at her friend, she was always the freethinker, and very pragmatic. She was right, if Rey didn’t meet Ben, she probably would have done that once Padme was old enough and didn’t need her. It seemed like a good idea before but now it felt a little sad. She couldn’t imagine her life without Ben and her baby.

 

“Umm..” Rey was at a loss of words, and didn’t know what to say to appease her friend.

 

When Ben walked up to them. “There you are My Lady, I have been looking everywhere for you.” He beamed down at them. He patted Padme’s head as the baby rejoiced seeing him.

 

“I was just chatting with my old friend,” Rey explained. “This is Sabine Wren.”

 

She then turned to Sabine, “This is Your Grace, Duke of Alderaan.”

 

“And her betrothed.” Ben added, taking Sabine’s hand and brushing his lips.

 

“What?” Sabine gasped..

 

“Ms. Wren, I’ve heard a lot about you from Lady Rey. That made me believe, you can keep our little secret for the time being.” Ben smirked at Sabine.

 

“Ben!” Rey admonish him. Then turned to her friend, “We were waiting until we go to Naboo and see his mother and uncle.”

 

“So until you see your Godparents?” Sabine added.

 

“Yes. Your friend wanted to keep it quiet, that she finally agreed to be my wife.” Ben smiled at Rey. “But I thought you might appreciate the news.”

 

“Appreciate it? I am ecstatic.” Sabine said, beaming at them both.

 

“I am so happy for you Rey.” She added before pulling Rey into an embrace.

 

Ben looked pleased with himself. Rey narrowed her eyes, knowing it was more than just letting her friend know the big news. And she had a hunch it had something to do with Sabine’s brother.

 

Shaking her head at her possessive man, Rey decided to let it go. He had been patient, and she did appreciate that.

 

“Muh-muh…” Padme mumbled against her neck, suddenly. Making both Rey and Ben snap their attention to her.

 

“Did she call you-?” Sabine started, before noticing the surprised look on both their faces.

 

Rey felt her eyes watering up, her heart was full. She looked at Ben and could see the same emotions mirroring on his face.

 

The baby kept rubbing her face into her chest, and they knew she hungry.

 

“I think she is tired.” Ben said offering Rey his hand. She took it and stood up.

 

The maid came rushing with the pram. But Rey waved it away. She didn’t feel like parting from the baby. She held Padme to her chest and heard her still mumbling “mama” into her neck.

 

Ben placed a hand on her lower back. They both bid farewell to Sabine and made towards the main house. Once there, they went to take their leave of the hostess. The older woman made Ben promise to bring his mother here when they visit London the next time.

 

They board the carriage and once they were finally alone, Rey couldn’t hold her excitement anymore, “Padme called me Mama. Her first word Ben!” She exclaimed.

 

“Yes she did.” Ben said, shifting to her side of the carriage, before pulling her to his chest. “She knows you are her Mama.”

 

He ducked his head, and looked at little Padme, “You know, you made your Mama very happy.” The baby giggled. “Yes, you did.”

 

Ben straightened up and looked into her eyes, “I’m happy for you, my love.”

 

Rey felt a tear drop rolling down her cheek, and Ben captured it with his lips. Kissing it away. Ben pulled away smiling down at her. But Rey wanted him closer. She grasped the back of his neck and brought his lips down to hers.

 

She kissed him deeply, sinking her fingers into his thick, silky hair. Ben groaning into her mouth, plunging his tongue in, and hoisting her up into his lap. He kissed her for a long time, his hand finding its way to her breast, squeezing it lightly over the clothes.

 

Rey got lost in the sensation of his lips against hers and his tongue moving in and out of her mouth. But then she remember the reason for her happiness. And slowly pulled away from Ben.

 

“I think she is hungry, Ben.” Rey looked down at the dozing baby in her lap.

 

Ben nodded as he tried to catch his breath. Then he helped her with dress. He held her in his lap as she started to feed the baby. Rey leaned against the hard plane of his chest, feeling his heart beating against her back. She kissed his jaw and nuzzled her face on his neck.

 

“I love you, Ben.” Rey whispered.

 

“I love you too, sweetheart,” he replied, lips pressed into her hair. They spent the rest of the journey back to the house in silence, enjoying just being in each others presence.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter plotty chapter, I'm tying up some loose ends. Finishing the London season so we can move forward with the story.
> 
> Next Chapter: Naboo.
> 
> Please please please let me know your thoughts, comments help fight the block....
> 
> TYA


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they finally reach their ancestral estate, the Naberrie Manor, his uncle was waiting to receive them.
> 
> “You didn’t have to receive us out here, uncle.” Ben told Luke when he got down from the carriage.
> 
> “Nonsense, this is the first time Rey and baby Padme are visiting Naboo. They’d get the welcome they deserve.” Luke huffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is when it gets star warsy... Naboo is like no place in England, but bear with me in my little fantasy... :)
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments and words of encouragement in last week's chapter. I had a hard week going back to work in this weather and I don't drive... yikes! But I took it as a challenge to write at least Sustenance by Sunday. So here it is... Right on time for time shift, that gave me an extra hour. lol
> 
> This Chapter: Ben and Rey tells the parents....

 

* * *

 

 

They reached the small town of Theed in the Naboo county early morning that day. Naboo was a lake country, with rolling green fields, snow capped mountains, and beautiful blue lakes. The city was full of elegant houses and estates, gorgeous market district, and parks. It was a town of affluent people, and social scene of Theed could rival those of Bath and London. The people of Naboo were very proud of their little town and society. Most noble houses had their estate in Naboo. And every year during the season Theed turned into a city of celebration.

 

Rey was awestruck by the beauty of the little town. Of all her travels, she had never visited the beautiful lake country. Ben couldn’t wait to show her around and take her to their lake house, Varykino. Even Padme was up and eagerly looking out of the window of the carriage. Her eyes were round and mouth open as she takes in the new place.

 

Rey held her in her lap, and the mother and the baby both were lost in the beauty of the city and Ben was looking at them with awe. They travelled most of the previous day and all night to get here, and didn’t even stop somewhere for the night. They wanted to reach Naboo as quickly as they could.

 

Ben was excited about letting his family know about him and Rey. Even though he was almost certain his mother and uncle will approve of the union, but still he could feel Rey was a little nervous. He reassured her several times but it didn't seem to appease her. She couldn’t sleep and stayed up. So Ben resorted to holding her and showering her with tender kisses all through the night.

 

When they finally reach their ancestral estate, the Naberrie Manor, his uncle was waiting to receive them.

 

“You didn’t have to receive us out here, uncle.” Ben told Luke when he got down from the carriage.

 

“Nonsense, this is the first time Rey and baby Padme are visiting Naboo. They’d get the welcome they deserve.” Luke huffed.

 

Ben shook his head and hugged his uncle. Then Luke kissed his god daughter's cheeks, and asked for the baby. Rey handed Padme to him, and she went to her great uncle's waiting arms willingly and started playing with his overgrown beard.

 

The skywalkers have cousins in Theed. But they prefer to stay at Padme’s old estate when they visited. Luke lead them inside, where his mother was waiting in the dining hall with breakfast.

 

They were hungry from the journey so they quickly started having breakfast. They ate in silence. The twins were playing with Padme and Rey and Ben kept sharing nervous looks.

 

After the breakfast was taken out, Ben cleared his throat to draw his family’s attention. He was sitting side by side with Rey. They held hands when Ben announced, “Mother, Uncle, I- we have news.”

 

The twins turned in their direction and Ben couldn’t help but notice the same confused look crossing their faces. In moments like these, one can tell that Leia and Luke are twins, not just siblings.

 

“What is it Ben?” Luke finally asked.

 

“Um- You wanted me to find a wife.” Ben started.

 

“Yes, because it’s not possible for you to follow my path anymore.” Luke interjected.

 

“I know.” Ben acquiesced running his hand through his hair, “That’s why I wanted you to know I have already chosen a bride.”

 

“That’s wonderful Ben. It certainly makes your mother’s life easy. But who is the lucky maiden?” Luke pressed on.

 

Ben looked at his mother. Leia was uncharacteristically quiet. Her wise eyes peeled to him, watching his every move, which was a little unnerving. Ben felt Rey’s fingers tightening in his, her nails digging into the back of his palm. He gave her a reassuring squeeze, before continuing,

 

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about uncle.” He tore his glance from his mother and looked at his uncle. “I need your permission to marry her.”

 

Luke’s brows furrowed in confusion, so Ben quickly added, “It’s Rey.”

 

He turned to his bethorted, “I want your blessing to make Rey my wife.” Ben declared, looking at his mother and his uncle. His voice was filled with conviction and his face earnest.

 

“What?” Luke exclaimed. A little late at registering Ben’s words.

 

“Finally!” Leia squealed.

 

Ben and Luke both turned to the diminutive woman. But she was staring at Rey now. Ben saw a twinkle in his mother’s bright eyes, and finally connected the knowing looks she had been giving him for while now. He found Leia’s behavior suspicious before, but it made sense now. His mother wasn’t oblivious to his affection towards the young woman sitting beside him at all. If anything Leia had been encouraging him, encouraging _them,_ for months.

 

He shook his head and looked at Rey, voiced his realization, “She knew it all along. Your concerns were unwarranted.”

 

“Of course I knew it. You came from me. I know what’s in your heart Ben.” Leia told him, then she turned to Rey. “And what might be your concerns?” She asked her in confusion.

 

“She thought you wouldn’t approve of this marriage.” Ben exasperated, waving his other hand in front of him dismissively.

 

“And why would that be?” Leia exclaimed. “My son and my beautiful Goddaughter. The only regret I will ever have is not approaching Old Ben with this proposal before!”

 

“Okay, wait a moment. What are you all going on about?” Luke finally interjected.

 

“About Ben marrying Our Rey.” Leia told him throwing her hands in the air, “Do you not notice anything Luke?”

 

“I am really at loss of words now?” Luke admitted.

 

“Just say you agree to this union, uncle. You’d make me the happiest man if you do.” Ben said, looking into the clear blue eyes of Luke Skywalker.

 

“Of course,” Luke nodded, “If that is what Rey wanted.” He looked at Rey then, and stood up. he was holding Padme on his lap the whole time, so he handed Leia the baby. And walked around to Rey.

 

“I’d like to talk to you in private.” Luke offered his goddaughter his hand and she took it immediately.

 

They went to the next room and Ben waited with his mother and his niece, feeling like he was holding his heart on the palm of his hand.

 

* * *

.

“Do you really want this, child?” Luke asked, worry laced in his voice.

 

Rey looked up at his face and tried to find words to reassure him. She remembered a similar conversation they had several months ago when he dropped her at the Organa Manor.

 

“I remember asking you if you wanted to remarry. And your answer was no.” Luke tried to make sense of it all.

 

“I did.” Rey admitted, “But that was before I found Padme, and before I fell in love with Ben.” she added ducking her head, looking down at her linked fingers.

 

“So you love him?” Luke asked.

 

“Yes, Uncle. I have never met someone like him, and I have never fallen in love before.” Rey looked up and this time managed to say it with conviction in her voice. She did love her Ben, and couldn’t imagine her life without him now.

 

“Hmm.” Luke hummed, scratching his beard, looking thoughtful for a moment.

 

* * *

 

Ben was getting anxious, every moment away from her seemed too long for him. He heard his mother call him, and shook himself out of his dreadful reviere.

 

“I’m glad you made the right decision.” Leia told him. “But what took you so long?”

 

“It took a while to convince her.” Ben admitted. “How long have you known?”

 

“About you?” Leia asked, “Since the day you came back. The first moment you laid your eyes on her, I knew. Even if you didn’t.”

 

Ben was in awe of his mother’s intuition. She was right. He fell in love with Rey the first time he saw her. The moment their eyes met and he felt an energy pass through them. He didn’t know it then but now he was certain. They had a special connection, which was rare.

 

“And the mad part about all this is, mother, she loves me back.” Ben laughed, still not believing his luck.

 

“Of course she does. You are my sweet boy. And you deserve all the happiness the world has to offer.”

 

“She was reluctant, though. She wanted me to court other women. And I just couldn’t, mother. I would do everything she asks of me. But that I couldn’t do.” Ben shook his head.

 

“I know son. I think she was just scared. And I don’t blame her. But she should know she has nothing to be afraid of. This is her own family. She is as much a part of it as you are. And she is loved.” Leia declared.

 

“I know.” Ben nodded and they fell into a companionable silence. Just Padme’s little baby garble to fill the room.

 

After what felt like a lifetime, Luke and Rey returned to the dining room. Ben’s eyes automatically went to Rey. Their eyes met and he felt a warmth wash all over him.

 

“Ben.” Luke called his name to draw his attention from his future wife.

 

“Yes,” His uncle said, walking up to where Ben was standing, “You have my permission to wed my goddaughter. I give you my blessing.”

 

“Thank you, uncle.” Ben said, as the two men shook hands.

 

Then Ben turned to Rey and bent down bringing his lips down to meet hers. He kissed like no one was was there, no one mattered and it was only them in that moment. He wrapped his arms around her, almost lifting her off her feet. Then he hard his uncle clear his throat.

 

“It’s like being around you and Han all over again.” Luke shook his head, looking at his sister.

 

Leia laughed, “I think we were worse.”

 

“Much worse.” Luke agreed, sitting back on his seat.

 

Ben looked down at the love of his life and saw her blush. He bends down and kissed her cheeks. And pulled away, but not before interlacing their fingers together. Looking back at the twins, he declared, “We want to get married this week, in Naboo.”

 

* * *

 

After breakfast they were shown to their new rooms. And Ben felt so exhausted, he was planning on just going to bed. But then he heard a light knock on his door.

 

Opening the door, Ben found his uncle standing on his threshold. “May I come in?” Luke asked.

 

Ben turned to let him in. Luke walked up to his bed and sat down. He patted the spot beside him, gesturing for Ben to sit.

 

When they were both seated, Luke passed him a small velvet box. Ben took it, looking questioningly at his uncle.

 

“Open it.” Luke said.

 

Ben opened the box and almost dropped it on the floor.

 

“It was my mother’s.” Luke answered Ben’s unasked question.

 

But Ben already recognized it. Nestled inside the dark velvet box was a small ring. He’d seen it before, at the Skywalker Mansion and in Varykino. There were huge portraits of Padme Naberrie Skywalker with her finger adorning this beautiful ring. He knew it was a special one, made from the same stone as the one he was wearing on his finger at the very moment.

 

“It’s a matching pair. Your grandfather found the ruby on his travels. And made a pair of rings so they both have a piece of each other with them.” Luke explained. But Ben knew that story already.

 

“I thought you might want to give it to Rey.” Luke said.

 

Ben was quiet, his eyes were welling up. “Thank you uncle.” He croaked out.

 

“Not at all, I know how much you liked the story. And you wear my father’s ring.” Luke explained.

 

“It was very thoughtful of you.” Ben said, shaking his head. “And I can’t tell you how much I appreciate it.”

 

The two men got up and hugged. Soon after, Luke left, telling him he should propose to her formally, with a ring this time. And Ben laughed, he will.

 

After Luke left, Ben lied in bed, planning how to make the proposal special for his love. He planned to take Rey out to explore the little city, and he knew the perfect spot to make his proposal.

 

* * *

 If anyone is curious, The Rings:

~~_also this image is the proof that Robyn and I have a forcebond :'D_ ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Again barely made it to 2000 words. Block is strong with this one.
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts on the chapter. I'm really looking forward to them. :)
> 
> I edited the chapter myself, but thank you to Robyn for double checking and giving it a beta read so early in the morning. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once they dropped Padme back to the house, Rey thought they were retiring for the day but Ben caught her wrist.
> 
> “Ben?” Rey said, half scoldingly, half questioningly. Looking around, they weren’t alone in the courtyard of the house.
> 
> “I want to take you somewhere.” Ben told her, still holding her hands pulling slightly. “Let’s go.” He gestured.
> 
> “Where?” Rey asked, she tried to sound annoyed but, a small smile crept on her lips.
> 
> “It’s a surprise.” That’s all Ben told her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished writing this at 1.30pm in the morning and I have work today so I didn't even read what I wrote in my sleepy state. But Robyn says it's good to go.. And I trust her. I will try to add the aesthetic later, sorry about that I'm uploading this from my phone. Thank you to Laura for checking it as well.
> 
> I think you guys know what happens in this chapter...

 

* * *

 

 

Later that day the town people held the memorial for Padme Amidala Skywalker. It was held in the Theed royal courtyard. There was a small parade to the graveyard, ending near their family crypt to pay respect. Anakin was laid to rest with Padme in the same crypt. His family followed the procession and stayed behind after everyone left. Rey walked beside him. Their hands brushing against each other and Ben felt the urge to hold it but refrained himself. There were two busts of Anakin and Padme in front of the crypt. Rey stared at the youthful faces of his grandparents. They were both so beautiful, the sculptor did an excellent job crafting them. Ben had never really seen them though.

 

“According to your grandfather, these are very good likeness of my parents.” Luke told Rey. “I couldn’t tell, I only ever saw my father when he was older. And Leia and I never had the chance to meet our mother.”

 

Ben could tell Rey felt sad for the twins. She too had lost her parents very early in life.

 

“Grandpa always talked about your father. He said Anakin was his brother. He loved him. He always felt his absence keenly.” she paused then added with a smile, “And he also used to say, Padme was the second most beautiful woman he’d ever met, the first being his duchess.”

 

That made Ben smile too. He could understand the sentiment. No matter who he met, even if she was considered the most beautiful woman in the world, Rey would always be the the most beautiful in his eyes.

 

They walked back to the house, had dinner and went to bed.

 

The next morning Ben took Rey and Padme out to explore the town. They went to the palace courtyard again. There was no royalty in Naboo anymore, and the old royal palace was used as the county council building and was used for public governance. But anyone could explore it and take tours. Rey walked down the halls of the well kept palace, her fingers grazing the old walls and Ben followed her pushing Padme’s pram. The baby was looking around with wide eyes as well.

 

But Ben only had eyes for the beautiful woman who would be his wife in a few days. He could feel the little velvet box that was nestled in his breeches pocket as he walked. He had the perfect spot selected, and the perfect time.

 

After Rey was content with exploring the palace, they went down to the palace gardens and had their little picnic. They packed Padme her solid food as well. After lunch the baby fell asleep and they decided to take her back.

 

Once they dropped Padme back to the house, Rey thought they were retiring for the day but Ben caught her wrist.

 

“Ben?” Rey said, half scoldingly, half questioningly. Looking around, they weren’t alone in the courtyard of the house.

 

“I want to take you somewhere.” Ben told her, still holding her hands and pulling slightly. “Let’s go.” He gestured.

 

“Where?” Rey asked, she tried to sound annoyed but, a small smile crept on her lips.

 

“It’s a surprise.” That’s all Ben told her.

 

So they got in the carriage and rode to the outskirts of the town. Ben told the coach to stop where the road ended and there was narrow trail ahead.

 

It lead down to a meadow. There were rolling green fields and snow capped mountains in the distance. Rey was looking around with awe when Ben helped her down from the carriage. She enjoyed the scenery on their way to Naboo. Ben thought she would appreciate the natural beauty that the lake county was more closely, intimately.

 

He offered her his hand and this time Rey took it willingly. Ben felt his heart beat faster. No matter how many times she took his hand, it would never feel old.

 

He lead her down the trail and soon the carriage was obscured by the trees and Ben could hear the sound of flowing water. As they got closer and closer to the spot, Rey could hear the water too. She looked up at him and asked, “Are we near a river?”

 

“Not exactly.” Ben answers, not giving anything away.

 

When they finally reach the valley Ben heard Rey gasp in surprise. The valley was dotted with numerous lakes and surrounded by mountains. And there was a gorgeous waterfall just a few yards away from where they were standing. The water was a brilliant blue and was foaming when the water from the fall hit the surface. The grassland leading up to the waterfall was littered with various wild flowers. It was a splendid view, it always took Ben’s breath away. But today was different. He wanted this moment to be perfect. He wanted to make this moment one she would always remember.

 

Rey was speechless, taking it all in. when Ben wrapped his arms around her waist and she melted back into his embrace. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, “Do you like the view?”

 

“It is breathtaking, Ben,” she turned her head, and her eyes looked more green than brown, which fascinated him even more. “I love it.” She added, pecking his lips lightly.

 

“And I love you,” Ben told her, he knew he made no sense, but he felt like saying it regardless.

 

Rey smiled and looked back at the scenery. After a while, when Ben thought she’d quite taken the scene in, he let go of her and walked in front of her.

 

Rey looked at him in confusion but Ben was nervous. His palm inside his pocket was sweating, as he held the little box in it. He ducked down and captured her lips in a heated kiss, before pulling away. Ben took a deep breath, then slowly but surely got down on one knee in front of his beautiful girl and pulled out the box.

 

“Ben?” Rey gasped, covering her mouth, with both her hands. Tears welling up as she looked down at him with only love in her eyes.

 

Ben wondered how did he ever get to be so lucky. “Rey, I want you to know, I’m the happiest I have ever been when I have you in my arms. I have never known love until I laid my eyes on you. You made me the man I am today, and I have never meet anyone like you. You strength inspires me everyday. You are kind and you love with all your heart. Darling you are perfect and I don’t deserve you in a million years.” Rey shook her head, tears spilling out, so Ben opened the box, offering her the small ring nestling inside.

 

“Rey Kenobi, would you do me the honor and accept this ring; and be my wife?” Ben asked. He was holding his heart in his hand, and offering it to her. And even though she promised to marry him, in that moment he needed to hear her say it again. For a moment, he wondered what if she changed her mind.

 

But then she nodded her head, biting her pretty pink lips together. “Yes!”

 

A smile broke out on his face, as Rey held out her hand. It was shaking and Ben grasped it in his and he could feel her tremors.

 

“Yes, I will be your wife, Ben Solo.” Rey said, she was shaking all over.

 

Ben took the ring and slid it onto her finger, as he slowly got to his feet.

 

Rey threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a searing kiss. Ben shut his eyes getting lost in that moment. Just feeling her soft lips gliding against his. He grabbed her waist and lifted her off her feet, twirling them around as he broke the kiss and slowly set her down on her feet.

 

Rey looked down at the ring, admiring it. “Ben this is beautiful, it’s absolutely perfect.” Then she grabbed his hand, bringing his own ring up, “It matches.” She beamed up at him.

 

“Of course it does. It was made from the same stone. They are matching pair.” He paused, then declared, “Made for each other.”

 

“Truly,” Rey whispered, looking down at the two rings. “I love it. Thank you!” she placed another soft kiss on his cheek.

 

They sat down on the grass after the proposal. Rey leaned back against his chest, as he held her around her waist. They shared soft, sweet kisses as they watched the sunset, the light reflecting on the water creating a heavenly ambience.

 

Ben laid Rey on the grass kissing her neck, her breasts over the dress, as he ground his hips against her. Then pulling her dress down he captured one of her swollen nipple. Her breasts were full as the baby had solid food for lunch. Ben was more than glad to relieve her of the pressure.

 

Rey moans as he noisily sucked at her teat. And within minutes Ben had emptied one and moved to the next one. He could feel her rubbing her thighs together. He traced his hand down, reaching under her dress, but all of a sudden he felt her hands tightening in his hair and her back arching up, pushing her chest up against his face.

 

Ben looked up at her, his hand stopping where it was, as he took in her expression of pure bliss. Her eyes shut tight, and her mouth slightly open, as she called out his name in a silent cry.

 

He couldn’t believe his eyes, that she came from just nipple stimulation, or from him feeding. He stared at her unblinkingly as she slowly came down from her high. Ben was fascinated. He crawled up over her and looked into her eyes.

 

“Did you just?” Ben laughed.

 

“Yes,” Rey nodded, a blush creeping on her cheeks.

 

“Incredible.” He said, shaking his head. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.” Rey told him pulling him down to her chest, hugging him tightly.

 

* * *

 

 

Later when they got back home, Rey was surprised to find both her Godparents waiting for them in the foyer, looking expectantly at them. Padme was with them as well.

 

Her fingers tightened in his hand. She heard Ben speaking from beside her, “She said yes.”

 

Luke and Leia, both squealed in delight, taking turns in embracing them. Rey figured out, that they were all in on the surprise. And she couldn’t help but let a single tear drop slip down her cheek. In that moment Rey was the happiest girl in the world, surrounded by her loved ones, her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the chapter was okay and I could deliver close to what everyone was expecting. :')
> 
> *Again lake county is make believe star warsy place from naboo*
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts. It would mean a lot. Comments help more than you know.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey buried her face into his chest. “I love you.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I know.” Ben said pressing his lip in her hair. “I missed you.”
> 
>  
> 
> She laughed pulling away. “You were with me all day.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah but my mother and uncle were there as well.” Ben complained. Rey reached up and ruffled his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is shit. I was quite tired and drunk, so excuse my shitty attempt at smut writing.
> 
> Also Happy Birthday Adam. And that's why Ben gets this chapter ;-)
> 
> Thank you Robyn, for beta reading this chapter so early in the morning, love you.

* * *

 

 

They spent the last few days meeting old relatives, and socializing. The wedding preparation was taking all their time and they were never left on their own. It was making Ben increasingly frustrated.

 

Earlier that night his mother and uncle asked Ben to join them in the study after dinner, and Rey was left alone. So she decided to stroll the spacious balcony facing the lake. When Ben saw her walking out on the balcony from the study window, he excused himself, telling them he was feeling tired and wanted to retire for the night.

 

He found her standing alone, her back turned to him. The balcony was empty. Late summer breeze was playing with her loose curls brushing over her open shoulder. The creamy skin looked tantalizing and he longed to kiss her freckles.

 

Ben walked up to her as soundlessly as possible. But she spoke out as he approached.

 

“It’s beautiful up here.”

 

Ben wrapped his arms around her slight waist, “Not as beautiful as you.” He nuzzled his nose up the side of her neck as Rey melts into his chest.

 

“Thank you for bringing me to Naboo,” she turned her head to look at him, “I mean it Ben. I love it here.”

 

“It was my pleasure. And besides, it has been my plan all along.” Ben chuckled.

 

Rey turned in his arms, looking up at him from under her lashes, “It was?”

 

“Yes.” Ben answered, tracing his thumb along the crescent under her eyes, “Since the moment I realized I was in love with you,” She turned her mouth and kissed the inside of his palm, “I just knew. I wanted to call you my wife for the first time in Naboo.”

 

Rey buried her face into his chest. “I love you.”

 

“I know.” Ben said pressing his lip in her hair. “I missed you.”

 

She laughed pulling away. “You were with me all day.”

 

 

“Yeah but my mother and uncle were there as well.” Ben complained. Rey reached up and ruffled his hair.

 

“You are silly.” She snickered. “And possessive.”

 

“Is it so bad I want you all to myself all day, everyday?” Ben smirked.

 

Rey shook her head before grasping the back of his head and pulling him down to her lips.

 

They kissed and Ben lifts her off her feet.

 

Rey squealed. “Ben! Someone will see us.”

 

“Everyone is asleep.” He answered, kissing her again.

 

“No they aren’t.” She said, pointing back at the house. Ben looked where she was pointing. One of the rooms in the back of the house still had it's lights on. Ben groaned, looking down at her. “Well you shouldn’t be out here anyway.”

 

Rey rolled her eyes, pushing him back, “I shouldn’t? Why because I am a lady?”

 

Ben laughed, “You are _my_ lady. And that’s not what I meant and you know it.”

 

Rey turned away, folding her arms, looking out at the lake again.

 

“Oh come on, sweetheart.” Ben pulled her back to his chest, she struggled to get away, “It’s cold, and I rather have you in bed,” he brought his mouth to her ear, and whispered, “Out of this dress.”

 

“And what else?” she asked, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

 

“Um..” Ben had to compose himself before he could form a reply.

 

“Umm?” she asked, her hand slowly travelling down his chest, over his belly, resting on the fastening of his breeches.

 

Ben gulped. He took hold of her wrist pulling it away from over his crotch. Feeling all his blood rushing towards there.

 

“Let’s go back inside.” Ben started walking back, their hands intertwined, as he pulled her along and they made their way up the stairs. It was dark and the stairs were empty. They reached the second landing and started walking down the hall towards her room, when they heard footsteps approaching.

 

Ben pulled Rey back and they hid behind an alcove, beside a lifesize portrait of Padme Amidala. Leia was walking back to her own room with her maid Jen following close behind.

 

“I want new sheets in every room and the rooms cleaned out.” Leia said as she passed them by. They heard the doors to her chamber opening and shutting. Rey was holding her breath Ben realized. He felt her relax as he poked his head out to inspect if they were alone. When he was certain they were alone, he pulled her out from behind the portrait.

 

The room that was given to Rey was his Grandmother Padme’s room and it had a nursery. She was planning to raise the children in this house. It was tragic dream that never came true. But Leia decided to fix the room so Rey and baby Padme could be comfortable there.

 

Another great thing about the room was it was connected to the room beside it by a door. And Ben has been taking full advantage of the facility.

 

He waited until Rey was inside to step into his own room. Ben wanted to follow her in but knew the nurse was in the room watching over the baby. So Ben waited, patiently. Even though it was hard, and he was painfully aroused. But he persisted. He kept telling himself, just a few more days, after the wedding they wouldn’t need to sneak around anymore.

 

* * *

 

Rey stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. She looked at the side of the room where the door to his room was. She knew he was just behind it, waiting. She smiled to herself, biting her lips. They didn’t get a chance to be intimate since they came to Naboo. Well since the day he proposed near the fall. The days has been spent in wedding preparation and Leia wouldn’t leave their side and Ben was increasingly irritated about it. They did share the same bed at night, but by the time they went to bed, both would be too tired for anything but falling asleep in each other’s arms.

 

The nurse walked out of the small nursery when she heard Rey entering.

 

“You are back, my lady.” She said, “The baby is asleep.”

 

Rey walked up to her vanity and started taking her earrings off, placing them down one by one on the table.

 

“Do you require assistance Lady Rey?” The girl asked.

 

“No, it’s fine. Thank you.” Rey told her, “You can retire for the night.”

 

The girl curtsied and left the room.

 

Rey was reaching behind trying to reach the fasting of her dress when she heard the other door open and close. She didn’t turn around just went on and unlaced the binding holding her dress together. She pushed the sleeves down her arms and slowly it it slid down her body, pooling around her ankle.

 

She could feel his eyes on her back. And looked up to met his eyes on the mirror. There was hunger in his gaze that she didn’t see in a while. They were both so caught up with everything else, they didn’t spend much time alone.

 

Rey turned around facing him. Her hand started unlacing the short stay holding her breast together. Ben had taken his upper layers off and was only in his breeches. Rey’s belly tingled with want to see him like that, bare and aroused for her, only her.

 

She walked up to him and placed her hand on his chest. His heart was beating erratically under her touch. It was still unfathomable to her that she could affect this beautiful man so fully. He was always so good to her, putting her needs before himself. Rey wanted to return the favor. She intended to pleasure him thoroughly tonight.

 

She kissed his neck, his shoulder, then ducking her head, started kissing down his torso, as she slowly got down on her knees, in front of him.

 

“Rey,” Ben gasped out, placing his hand on the back of her head, “What are you doing?”

 

“Loving you.” that’s all she said, as she started to unlace his breeches. She took him out and in her hand. His beautiful cock was hard and throbbing in her small hand.

 

She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the engorged head. Ben’s whole body shuddered and it made Rey eager to push forward with her plan. She swiped her tongue over the slit before taking the head in her mouth.

 

Ben bucked his hip forward in instinct, and immediately pulled back, apologizing. But Rey wasn’t going to back down. She had the taste of him for the first time in her life and she wasn’t sure she would ever get enough of it. She wanted to take all of him in her mouth much like how she took him in her pussy.

 

She got up on her feet again, putting her fingers over his mouth to stop him from apologizing unnecessarily.

 

“Sshh. I want this Ben.” She said, taking his hand and walking them back to the bed. She sat him down on the edge and once again kneeled in front of him. “Relax.” She told him, as she rubbed his thighs in a soothing manner.

 

“You don’t have to do this, sweetheart.” Ben started again. But Rey wasn’t hearing any of it. Not tonight.

 

She wrapped her hand around his cock once again, and start moving up and down. Ben gasped throwing his head back. Rey couldn’t take her eyes off his face. He looked so beautiful in his arousal. She bent her head down and took him in her mouth once again. He was so big, she wasn’t certain she’d be able to take all of him in at once. But Rey wasn’t the one to give up without trying. She wrapped her fingers around the base and started moving up and down on his length, taking him in as much as she could until the head hit the back of her throat.

 

* * *

 

Ben groaned, looking down. His gorgeous Rey on her knees pleasuring him with her mouth. He wasn’t certain if he was dreaming. Her mouth felt amazing. Almost as good as her hot little pussy. Just looking at her pretty lips wrapped around his cock made him want to lose control.

 

She was determined to pleasure him, and there was no stopping her. So he decided to just sit back and enjoy as she swirled her tongue around him between long sucks.

 

He felt her gag around him once but recovered immediately. Ben placed his hands on her head, brushing her soft curls back.

 

“Oh Rey.” Ben moaned, “Yes, I love your mouth.”

 

She hummed around his cock, her throat vibrating and it was finally too much for Ben. He came, screaming her name. His back arching and eyes shut tight as he rode out his orgasm.

 

* * *

 

Rey felt his cum hitting the back of her throat and pulled back, wanting to taste him on her tongue. She dreamt about tasting him. He had made her come many times with his mouth and his tongue, but would never let her return the favor.

 

He tasted so good, and Rey was sure Ben won’t be able to deny her this anymore. She milked him with her throat and swallowed all his hot seed greedily.

 

She looked up and saw him with his eyes shut, lost in ecstasy. She pulled her mouth off with a slick pop and stood up, wiping her mouth with the back off her hand. And slowly climbed on top of Ben, straddling his thighs, bending over him, bringing her face close to his.

 

Ben slowly opens his eyes to meet hers. He was looking at her with reverence. Rey kissed him on his mouth, letting him taste himself on her tongue.

 

“You taste amazing, Your Grace.” Rey said, pulling away, biting her lips.

 

Ben groaned flipping her over, pinning her under his weight.

 

“And you have a very wicked mouth, My Lady.” Ben said, crushing his lips on hers.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be gentle lol. And let me know your thoughts. The comments keep me motivated to push through and write another chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, what happened princess?” He cooed at the baby. Padme stopped crying when she saw him, but her lips were in a pout and she was still sniffling. “Did you have a bad dream?”
> 
>  
> 
> Ben picked her up with her blanket and wrapped it around her.
> 
>  
> 
> “Don't worry. Papa is here. Everything will be alright. I will not let anything happen to you.” He told her, still trying to sooth her down.
> 
>  
> 
> “I think she knows that already.” Rey told him from behind. Her arms wrapping around his torso. Ben turned his neck to look at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robyn wanted me to continue the smut.
> 
> I had fun writing it too. It usually doesn't come easily, but it did in this chapter.

* * *

 

 

Ben pinned her down with his whole body weight. He was usually very careful with her but tonight he felt wild. She made him come with her mouth and It was the most erotic thing Ben Solo had ever encountered in his life. The way she took what she wanted, and Ben was unable to deny her, that just aroused him even more.

 

Looking at her eyes he could still see the hunger. She was insatiable. Her gaze was heady and full of mischief. He could feel blood already rushing back to his cock. He looked down at her heaving  chest. The underdress she wore did not cover her chest at all. And the stay she was wearing over it was missing. He didn't even notice when she took it off.

 

Her rosy nipples were wet and there was small droplet of milk leaking from the twin peaks. His mouth watered up just looking at them. He ducked down his tongue darting out to lick the sweet droplets away. One nipple at a time.

 

Rey moaned, bucking her hips up against his own. His hand tightened around her wrists and he pulled up giving her a warning look.

 

“So impatient.” He scold her. “You had your fun. Now let me have mine.”

 

“What do you plan to do, Your Grace?” She asked playfully biting the corner of her lips.

 

Ben flipped her around in one smooth movement. She gasped in surprised.

 

But Ben didn't give her time to recover, as he pushed her down with his chest on her back, and his mouth behind her ear.

 

“I plan to fuck you, my lady, so hard you'd be begging for more.” He enunciated slowly into her ears. Then he bit into the soft skin behind her ears.

 

Rey made a feral sound, almost like a growl. Ben pulled the skirt of her dress up, slowly revealing her creamy legs at first, then her beautiful round bottom. He squeezed the soft globes before parting her legs and settling between them. His cock was fully erect and ready to be inside her again. They haven't had sex after the night in London. Even though they did other activities they didn't go all the way. But the anticipation was building. And he couldn't deny themselves that tonight.

 

He was rubbing the round head along her sopping entrance and felt her shudder.

 

“Ben please.” Rey groaned. Her hands fisting on the sheets.

 

“Yes, sweetheart?” He asked.

 

“Stop teasing me.” She gritted out.

 

That made Ben chuckle. He decided to grant her that. And in one hard push he was inside her. She was deliciously hot and tight, and so wet for him.

 

“Are you happy now Rey?” Ben growled into her ears.

 

“Mmmh" all she hummed, before Ben started moving in and out of her.

 

Ben pushed up on his arms as he kept pushing inside her, each stroke harder and faster than the one before.

 

“Good Lord.” Ben groaned. “You are so tight.”

 

“Faster.” Rey told him looking over her shoulder.

 

“As my lady wishes.” Ben smirked back at her.

 

He got up straddling her body, his hands now grasping her waist as he pounds into her. He felt hers hand touching his ass, then her nails digging into his flesh.

 

It only spurred him forward and Ben felt his belly tightening. Knowing he was close, Ben snaked his hand under her and started rubbing at the tight bud of nerves.

 

After a few seconds, her back arching up and her pussy clenching around him and she screamed out her release. And seeing her like that lost in her ecstasy as well as the tight grip around his oversensitive cock, triggered his own release.

 

Ben collapsed on top of Rey. As they both try to catch their breathe. He could feel her leaking around his cock as he pulls it out of her dripping pussy.

 

When his brain finally caught up he pushed up kissing her shoulder and her back.

 

“Did I hurt you?” He asked her as he started rubbing her lower back. He got a little too carried away. He was rough with her and it only just hit him how rough, as he looked down and saw bruises blossoming on her butt and her thighs.

 

He touched her skin lightly and carefully. But Rey turned around. There was a big smile on her face and her eyes were shut.

 

“I've never been better.” She whispered, pulling his head to her chest. Ben could hear her heart was still beating very fast. So he placed a kiss over it and wrapped his arms around her waist. He thought he could stay like that forever.

 

Then suddenly Padme started crying from the other room. Rey was startled, looking up at the direction. Ben internally groaned, but pushed up.

 

“You should rest. I will go see what's wrong.” Ben told her as her pulled on his breeches.

 

It was unlike her to wake up crying.

 

“Hey, what happened princess?” He cooed at the baby. Padme stopped crying when she saw him, but her lips were in a pout and she was still sniffling. “Did you have a bad dream?”

 

Ben picked her up with her blanket and wrapped it around her.

 

“Don't worry. Papa is here. Everything will be alright. I will not let anything happen to you.” He told her, still trying to sooth her down.

 

“I think she knows that already.” Rey told him from behind. Her arms wrapping around his torso. Ben turned his neck to look at her.

 

“I thought I told you to rest.” Ben said, feeling her naked breasts pressed against his back. It was strangely erotic and made him want to take her to bed and make love to her again. But they couldn't, the baby was up and she was looking right up at him. Ben laughed looking at her pout. She could give her grandma a run for her money with that accusing expression.

 

Ben laughed. “Do you think she is hungry?”

 

“I don't think so. That's not her hungry cry.” Rey said, cupping Padme’s little head from behind Ben. Her arm still around his waist. Padme turned her head to look at her mother.

 

“Mama.” She said, holding her hands out to her. Her eyes still brimming with tears.

 

Ben felt her stiffen behind him, then she relaxed, “Yes my precious.” She reached out and took the baby from Ben. Cradled Padme to her chest. She buried her tiny face in her mama’s neck.

 

“She missed you too.” Ben stated. Then looking down at the baby, “We don't wanna share her with anyone now, do we Princess?”

 

Rey laughed shaking her head. “I don't have one baby. I have two.”

 

Ben chuckled, holding her in his arms, kissing her cheeks.

 

* * *

 

 

“No, I don't like that one. It has to be one that will take everyone's breath away.” Leia said.

 

“There won't be anyone there anyway.” Luke interjected from behind the partition. He was reading a newspaper as he waited for them.

 

“Oh hush. It's her wedding dress. It has to be special. And there would be people in attendance.” Leia chided.

 

They were at a dressmaker's. It was apparently the most celebrated dressmaker shop of Naboo. Even Padme Amidala got her dresses made here.

 

“My mother was known for elaborate gowns and her fashion.” Leia told her.

 

The dressmaker who was fitting her, looked at Rey and added, “I was just a little girl when my mother used to dress Lady Amidala. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And my mother made the best gowns for her. They were all made at request. Every gown was one of a kind.”

 

Luke snorted. “Well people just remember the dresses, not the work she did.”

 

“Stop being so skeptical Luke. People remember her work as much as they remember her beauty.” Leia informed them.

 

“If you say so.” Luke grunted with a shrug.

 

Leia was looking through all the gowns that were on display. She rejected most of them. Rey thought they were all good. She didn't have a wedding in her last marriage. It wasn't a happy occasion anyway and Rey didn't care. This time around she just wanted to be one with Ben. And she knew Ben would marry her right now if he could. There was no need for a fancy gown or elaborate wedding with hundreds of people in attendance.

 

“Oh this is gorgeous.” Leia exclaims from behind an aisle.

 

She pulled out a long flowy white gown with lace trims and straps. It was beautiful and there was something about the dress that made Rey feel like wearing it.

 

“Try this one, dear.” Leia told Rey, then turned to the dressmaker, “We will need a veil and a long train to go with it, Judy.”

 

Judy went to the back of the store and brought out a box.

 

She then helped Rey get into the dress. And once she put it on, Rey knew it was the right one. She turned around, looking at herself in the mirror. Rey sat down in front of the mirror and Judy held the white box out. Leia took the veil out. She placed it on her head, it had lace flower trims that rested on either side of her face. And it was grazing the floor behind her. She looked up at Leia's face in the mirror. The older woman had her lips covered with her hand. Her eyes were teary.

 

“You look like angel.” Leia told her. “Bless you my child.”

 

“Can I see?” Luke asked from behind the screen.

 

“Well no! You'd get see her on the wedding day.” Leia scolds him.

 

Luke made an exasperated noise, that reminded Rey of Ben.

 

Leia forbid him from accompanying them. He was very upset about it all. She knew he was probably with Padme now. And they were both wallowing. Well at least they weren't alone, Rey mused.

 

“This is the one. We are taking it.” Leia told Judy. And Rey was relieved that she wouldn't have to try on any more gowns.

 

Everything was packed and soon they were ready to leave the store.

 

* * *

 

Ben was sitting on the edge of the fountain in the grounds of the house. He had Padme on his lap, baby’s head resting against his belly. As she tried to grab the sprays of water shooting into the air. She was amusing herself, by talking and singing from time to time.

 

She would say something looking up at Ben and expect him to reply to her. Which Ben did gladly.

He was very annoyed. His mother forbid him from following them to the market. And that meant he wouldn't get to see Rey all day. He huffed thinking about how he complained last night about sharing her time. At least he was with her yesterday.

 

Sighing he focused on the baby. Ben realized if he was spending time apart from Rey, he might as well spend it with _his_ baby. Padme missed them all day, and this will make her happy.

 

And the baby was delighted to be out with him. He took her on an open carriage ride, then to the park. Lastly they settled down in the grounds of the house.

 

He could feel the baby slowly getting tired as she started to lean back against him. Ben pulled her up, cradling her against his chest. She grasped his cravat, mumbling into his neck.

 

“Hmm, I miss her, too.” they were both sulking and Ben knew it. Then he heard the carriage pulling up and he stood up with the baby in his arms.

 

“Mama’s home.” He whispered into the baby's ears.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a vision for the dress but I still couldn't find the right one.
> 
> I need a long veil with train, lace trims. Regency style gown but either sleeveless or short bell sleeves keeping pace with the time period. If anyone find anything like that please send me on Tumblr?
> 
> Anyway hope you like the smut(and fluff) and Skywalker family banter. And Ben and Padme interaction.
> 
> Please please please let me know your thoughts.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you, Benjamin Organa Solo, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"
> 
> “I, wholeheartedly do.” Ben said, with a broad smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The Wedding”
> 
> Thanks Robyn for all your encouragement and also beta reading this chapter. And @acr0ssthestars for letting me use her manips yet again, as well as doing a special one for Sustenance. Shout out to my (married)friends I had to bug to help me validate(!) the wedding scene. 
> 
> The song for this chapter or the theme song of Sustenance is Perfect by Ed Sheeran. 
> 
> 2nd aesthetic photo is what Rey is wearing if anyone is curious. Thank you everyone who sent me dresses and ideas.
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading this story so far. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 

It was late afternoon when the Skywalker family reached the small island of Varykino, to their lake house and retreat of the same name. Rey was surprised at why they were stopping by the lake. She wasn’t expecting what she saw when she stepped down from the carriage. She held Ben’s hand as he helped her down, taking in the view in front of her.

 

There was a beautiful building soaring high in the middle of the lake. The dooms on the lake house were the same design as many houses she saw in Theed. They were distinct characteristic of the architecture of Naboo county. But here was no way of reaching the house. Rey looked at Ben with the question in her eyes.

 

“We will take a boat to the island.” He whispered, taking Padme from her arms. The baby was delighted to be held by her Papa. She touched and poked at his chin.

 

Ben lead them to couple of decorated boats waiting for them on the deck. They got on the boat one by one. Luke helping his sister and Ben still holding the baby helped his fiancee on the boat that shook with the waves crashing against it.

 

Rey was awestruck by the beauty surrounding her. There were snow capped mountains that surrounds the lake and the island. The boat ride was short, Padme kept looking at the water, reaching with her hand to touch the waves that the boat was cutting through. Ben held onto her but the baby was adamant. They all laughed at her enthusiasm.

 

“Maybe you should take her swimming, Ben.” Leia told him. “I’m sure Rey would like it too.”

 

Rey blushed, they were referring to them spending time alone in the grand retreat after the wedding. Leia and Luke decided to leave right after the ceremony, and they would be left alone with the baby of course.

 

When the boat finally reached the stairs of the lake house, Rey realizes that the side of the house was built on the surface water. The walls of the house raise from the water. She took careful steps up the stairs, she felt Ben’s hand on her lower back, as he walked side by side with her.

 

They parted their ways as Rey followed Leia to her new chambers.

 

She kept looking around, taking in the decorated walls and high ceiling. The walls adorned portraits and tapestry of sceneries and  previous owners as well as famous Naboo county residents.

 

Leia took her to a grand room, it had a sitting area in the corner, beside the door that lead to the hanging garden and balcony that Rey saw from the boat. There was a double door that took her to her bedroom. It had a huge canopy bed, a large vanity and another that Rey presumed lead to a closet. Leia opened the door, and there were many beautiful gowns carefully kept in the closet. She trailed her fingers over the smooth fabric, and beautiful embroidery.

 

“These are my mother’s gowns. I made sure they were preserved carefully.” She said, fondly, “Please feel free to wear them during your stay here.”

 

Rey nodded, as we looked at a yellow and pink gown with a very interesting cut.

 

“I saved them for my granddaughter, so she know what kind of woman her ancestors were. I especially wanted her to know her great grandmother. A legendary woman she was named after.” Leia said almost wistfully.

 

The nurse rolled the pram with Padme in the room along with her luggage.

 

“It's this way.” Leia gestured towards the second door of the room.

 

They settled Padme in her crib. She was already tired from all the traveling and excitement. 

 

Leia then turned to Rey and said, “You should rest my dear. I will send some refreshment up here.”

 

When Leia and the nurse left, Rey checks up on Padme. The baby was fast asleep. She smiled down at her bundle of joy tucking the covers snugly around her.

 

Rey stepped out of the nursery and walked towards the balcony. The moment the door opened up Rey felt the breath leaving her lungs. The smaller balcony was gorgeously decorated with plants and flowers hanging from the edge. And the view beyond it was spectacular.

 

She stood there just enjoying the view for a while. Then returned to the room when the refreshment arrived.

 

* * *

 

Ben was standing in front of the mirror. He didn't enjoy being dressed by someone else.  But it was his wedding day and there was a person hired for the job. He looked at his uncle who was sitting not very far from him already dressed in his fineries, looking effortless. Skywalker twins never had to try to look good. They walked in and were instantly the center of attention. His brother Anakin inherited that quality.

 

Ben on the other was his father's son. Roguish and untamed. Everything about him was unruly. And in his younger years that was one of the things that kept him away from public places. He didn't want attention on him, because it would never be for any positive quality.

 

He looked at his reflection, he never found himself to be attractive but the way Rey looked at him made him feel like the luckiest man on earth. And that's all he ever needed.

  
  


“Are we done?” Ben asked the dresser impatiently.

 

“Almost, Your Grace.” the man replied.

 

Luke finally closed the book he was reading to look at Ben with bored eyes.

 

“Stop being difficult Ben.” Luke told him 

 

“Is all this really necessary?” Ben grumbled.

 

“It's your wedding.” Luke said putting down the book and standing up. He walked up to him and fixed the pin on his cravat. “And remember you are not doing this for yourself.” Luke added with a wink before walking out of the room.

 

Ben stared at himself in the mirror. No it was for his lady.

 

* * *

 

Rey stood in front of the mirror. Her heart was beating out of her chest. She was repeating the vows Ben wrote for them over and over again in her head. 

 

She remembered the night he read it out loud to her for the first time. She had burst out in tears. It was so beautiful. He started writing it after the night she said yes. And it had elements of her heritage in it as well. She was absolutely overwhelmed by the beautiful wording and how much it all meant to him.

 

They practised reciting it every night from memory. And added things they thought needed to be added as they held each other in bed. She didn't know if it was possible to be so in love with a person and Ben Solo proved her wrong every day.

 

Now as she looked at her reflection, dressed in white, adorning her grandmother's traditional Mandalorian jewelries and a white veil that her mother wore on her wedding day. She felt complete. And she was ready to be wife of the man she loved more than her life.

 

* * *

 

Ben stood in the hanging balcony facing the entrance, waiting. His back was to the breathtaking scenery of the lake country. But he only had his eyes for the beautiful woman he would soon be permitted to call his wife. 

 

For a second he took his eyes off the entrance that Rey would walk out of to look at the guests in attendance.

 

It was a small ceremony, only close family and friends were invited. He saw his uncle Chewbacca and his wife sitting on the left aisle. Beside them was Uncle Lando, he gave Ben a mischievous wink. Behind him sat Admiral Ackbar, who waved his heavy pow at Ben.

 

He looked to the other side and saw his great aunt Ashoka sitting on the front row beside his beaming mother.

 

Rey's great aunt Bo-Katan Kryze and her cousin Korkie Kryze were sitting on the right aisle as well. Ben was glad they could make it here despite the journey. He was happy at least someone from her family was present in the ceremony.

 

The rest of the guests were their Naberrie relatives from Theed, who were delighted to be apart of the intimate ceremony.

 

That's when Gwen walked in carrying Padme. The baby was sitting in a basket with flowers decorating it. She was also wearing a white lace gown and a lace bonnet. In her lap was a small red pillow that held their wedding rings.

 

Ben laughed out loud at the scene. His baby was grinning up at him. Stars knew what she understood of any of this but she looked happy to be a part of it. When they reached him Ben ducked down and kissed the babies rosy cheek and she squealed in delight.

 

They passed the rings to the priest and Gwen stood aside with Padme in her arms now.

 

Ben was distracted by the baby when the door opened again. And this time Rey walked out accompanied by his uncle and her godfather, Luke Skywalker.

 

She had the veil covering her face but Ben could still see her beaming smile. And it took his breath away. He felt as if the world suddenly stopped at its orbit and the time ceased to move forward.

 

Rey looked like an angel that descended from the heavens and walked into his heart. Her white flowy gown shimmered and the jewel on her head sparkled in the sun.

 

As she walked up to him Ben felt his heart stopping. He was in a daze when his uncle put Rey's dainty hands in his large ones. He was distracted by the way his seemed to engulf hers. Ben shook himself out of his stupor and focuses on the most beautiful woman in the world for him. She was looking at him expectantly.

 

Ben lifted her veil to look deeply in her eyes. And had the urge to lean in and kiss her petal lips. But restrained himself as the priest cleared his throat to start the ceremony.

 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join Benjamin Organa Solo and Raehlyn Satine Kenobi in holy matrimony.”

 

The priest paused looking down at them. They both turned to face each other once again, as the officiant continued his speech addressing the crowd.

 

"True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding."

 

Every word he was saying resonated with everything Ben believed in and the relationship he wanted to build with Rey.

 

"Who gives this woman to be wed?" The priest asked.

 

“I do.” Uncle Luke stepped forward and nodded.

 

“I am told the bride and groom has prepared their own vows. I would ask you to join hands and read them out to each other.”

 

Ben took Rey’s gloved covered hand, wishing he could touch her soft skin instead. They looked deeply in each other’s eyes and started reciting the vows they knew by heart now. 

 

“I, Ben Solo-”

 

“I, Rey Kenobi-”

 

“Promise from this day forward I shall be yours and you mine.   
I give you that which is mine to give.    
You cannot command me, for I am a free person.    
But I shall serve you in those ways you require,    
And the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand.    
I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night,    
And the eyes into which I smile in the morning.    
I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care.    
I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine.    
I shall not slander you, nor you me.    
I shall honor you above all others.

 

Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde.   
  
We are one whether we are together or apart, we will share everything and we will raise our children as warriors.”

 

They ended their vow with the old Mandalorian wedding promise.

 

The priest held the rings out for them. “Now you will exchange rings.” 

 

Ben took the ring from the pillow and added, while placing it on her finger,  "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

 

A tear slipped out of her eyes, as she held his hand to put the ring on his finger.

 

"I give you this ring as a visible and constant symbol of my promise to be with you, for as long as I live." Ben reached out and wiped her tears, and the whole crowd sighed in unison.

 

"Do you, Benjamin Organa Solo, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

 

“I, wholeheartedly do.” Ben said, with a broad smile on his face.

 

The priest turned Rey, "Do you Raehlyn Satine Kenobi, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

 

“I do.” Rey whispered.

 

"By the power vested in me by the King and the Church, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

 

Ben ducked down, finally capturing the lips of his wife, for the first time. In that moment, he was the happiest man in the world.

  
  


* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew... that was hard... and it took so long to write. But this is to get you going until TLJ. Because there won't be a chapter until we actually. finally. watch the movie. ^_^
> 
> The vow was a mix of Irish and Celtic vows and the ending was Mandalorian Wedding Vow.
> 
> I hope you're still reading the fic though lol. So please please please let me know your thoughts on the chapter. And the wedding.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He walked his beloved to their new room, and once they reached the door, he swiftly picked her up in his arms, startling her completely.
> 
> “Ben!” Rey shrieked.
> 
> “Yes, my love?” Ben asked.
> 
> But Rey just wrapped her arms around his neck and let him carry her to their bed.
> 
> Ben kicked the door shut, not bothering to lock it. It didn't matter if someone walked in now. All they'd find was a man making sweet love to his wife. The thought made Ben feel exhilarated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Been gone for a month lol
> 
> Is anyone still reading it? 
> 
> Thank you to the new people who started shipping and reading after TLJ. Welcome!!!!

 

* * *

 

The wedding party went on until late evening then the guests started to disperse. They were staying at various accommodations arranged for them in Theed for the night. And most of them, along with his mother and uncle, would be departing early morning.

 

Rey was holding baby Padme on her lap as she watched the last of the guests leave on a boat. Ben was by the dock bidding farewell. He looked back and found bright eyes trained to him. In that moment he felt like he fell in love all over again. Ben wondered if that was how it would always be.

 

He walked back to her and caressed her cheek. Rey leaned into his touch. It felt good to be able to touch her without the fear of scandal and gossip. No one could stop them from expressing their love now. They were free to feel. To show affection for one another.

 

Rey looked up at him with so much love and devotion he felt his heart break a little. _How could he have ever deserved this moment? Be worthy of the love of this beautiful woman?_

 

Padme squeaked and reached her hands up over her head to hold Ben's.

 

Rey and Ben both looked down at their bundle of joy. He knelt down before his ladies.

 

“And what do we want, princess?” Ben asked the baby and she giggled at the attention. She loved his attention. Padme was reaching for Papa's nose now.

 

“Your princess needs to sleep now. It was too much excitement for one day,” Leia interjected, before taking the baby from Rey's lap.

 

Rey looked up in protest but Leia stopped her.

 

“Padme will sleep in my quarters tonight,” Leia told Rey.

 

“Don't make that face,” she added, putting her finger under Rey's chin, “I'm letting you keep her here during your after wedding retreat. You deserve this night alone,” Leia finished with a wink.

 

The tips of Ben's ears burned at the insinuation. And when he looked down at his beloved, her face was flushed. Ben chuckled; he had his mother's blessing. He pulled her up by her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist as he started leading her towards _their_ rooms.

 

Ben had been spending every night with her since she accepted his love, but there was a certain delight to walk into that room without shame and fear. Like he belonged there.

 

He walked his beloved to their new room, and once they reached the door, he swiftly picked her up in his arms, startling her completely.

 

“Ben!” Rey shrieked.

 

“Yes, my love?” Ben asked.

 

But Rey just wrapped her arms around his neck and let him carry her to their bed.

 

Ben kicked the door shut, not bothering to lock it. It didn't matter if someone walked in now. All they'd find was a man making sweet love to his _wife._ The thought made Ben feel exhilarated.

 

He placed her on the edge of the bed and got down on his knees in front of her. He pulled her feet up on his thighs, one at a time and slowly unwrapped the silk straps.

 

He placed the shoes near the foot of the bed. He kissed her feet one after the other. She was looking down at him with so much affection he felt like crushing his lips against her but he didn't want to rush this.

 

He traced his lips up her legs. Kissing the back of her knees then rising up to push the skirt of her dress up, bunching it on her lap.

 

Ben untied her garters and rolled her white stockings down. When her legs were bare in front of him, he started kissing every inch of them, before moving on to pulling her breeches down.

 

He traced his thumb over her pussy and placed a sweet kiss on top of it. He threw her legs over his shoulders and settled between her thighs.

 

“Ben,” Rey whispered, leaning back on her elbow.

 

“Let me love you, Rey,” Ben sighed against her folds.

 

“But-" she could not finish her sentence as Ben parted her lips and started licking up and down her slick folds.

 

He stroked her clit in tight circle as his tongue gathered up her juice.

 

Within moments, Rey was coming in a gush against his face. Ben lapped up her cum moaning in content.

 

“You always taste too good sweetheart. I will never tire of it,” he mumbled against her thighs.

 

Rey grabbed his cravat and dragged him up from between her legs. Ben crawled up over her. He looked down at her flashed face.

 

“I love you,” she told him, while tracing her hand along his jaw. Her wetness was smeared on his chin. She grasped it, pulling his face down for a heated kiss.

 

Ben pulled away, kissing down her chin, her neck and shoulder, down over her cleavage. He squeezed her covered breast. They were full and only for him tonight.

 

“May I drink from you?” he asked timidly, face hovering over her chest.

 

Rey nodded, her eyes were full of desire and longing. She pushed her bell sleeves down her shoulders and Ben followed her movement in anticipation.

 

As she pushed the wedding gown down her breasts, Ben could see her wearing her white shift and a short stay holding them down. They were barely containing her full breasts and Ben's mouth watered at the thought of tasting her milk.

 

Ben helped her shimmy the dress down. And soon lowered the dress down at the end of their large bed.

 

He impatiently pulled the fastenings of her stay, which made Rey giggle.

 

“There is no reason for rush, your grace,” she told him pointedly. “I'm all yours now.”

 

“That you are, my duchess.” Ben winked at her. Rey blushed. “You are the owner of my heart and my soul.”

 

He kissed her and only pulled away when he had the stay opened.

 

The stay fell open. Ben felt his breath catch. Her full breasts were straining at her nipples. They were pointing up and had already started to drip.

Ben held her hands up over her head as he licked the warm beads of milk off the tips. Then finally he leaned down to capture one rosy nipple between his lips.

 

Few mild pulls coaxed the milk to flow in a steady stream. Ben wondered if he'd ever stop loving the taste. The essence of her.

 

Rey moaned, slipping her wrists out of his grip and dipping her fingers in his hair. She pulled him closer making him take more of her full breast into his mouth.

 

He emptied one and moved on to the next one.

 

“Oh Ben,” Rey sighed.

 

“Hmm,” Ben grumbled into her breast.

 

“It feels so good,” Rey moaned.

 

Ben pulled away from her nipples. He knew she needed some relief.

 

“You didn't feed the baby at all today?” he asked looking at her face.

 

“Leia didn't let me. Padme had solids all day. I didn't even get to hold her for a moment.”

 

Ben could hear the sadness in her voice. He needed to rectify that situation.

 

He kissed down her sternum and between her breasts before capturing her nipples one more time.

 

He reached down to line his erection against her slit and started rubbing along it as he nursed from her.

 

Rey arched her back pushing her breast into his face. And Ben enjoyed the sensation of burying his face into her soft globes. Laying on her chest was his new favorite way to relax.

 

Ben pulled away from her now empty breast and pushed up on his elbows.

 

“Feeling lighter?” he asked in earnest. His first priority was to make sure she was always comfortable.

 

She nodded, her fingers tracing his lips and her eyes were filled with longing. Ben loved that look on her face. When she made him feel wanted, desired. He felt like the luckiest man on earth.

 

He kissed her fingers one at a time and then pulled her hand down on the mattress. Placing both her hands on either side of her head, his fingers interlaced hers.

 

“Are you ready for me?” Ben croaked as he nudged against her entrance.

 

“Yes,” Rey breathed out.

 

Ben smirked down at her before he sheathed himself inside her in one long push.

 

Her whole body was pushed upward and her breasts jiggled at the thrust. Rey let out a loud groan making the smile on his face go wider.

 

“Yes, tell me how it feels sweetheart,” Ben said between pushes, “You can be as loud as you want now.” Ben huffed, “You don't have to worry about anyone knowing anymore.” He ducked down and placed a searing kiss to her lips and said against them, “Now you are mine. And I'm yours.” He pulled away, “And I want the whole world to know it.”

 

He started moving faster. Her thighs slapped against him in a lewd noise that filled the whole room. Their love making was usually very quiet and calm.

 

Nothing about tonight was subtle. He mouthed against her pulse point and throat, sucking bruises all over her cleavage. Rey pulled her wrist out and grabbed his hair. She tugged him down to her lips and roughly kissed him.

 

When she pulled away there was a feral look in her eyes.

 

“Harder, your grace,” she gritted out, “I need you to stop holding back.” Her eyes were ablaze with lust and it only fueled Ben's passion.

 

“Yes, my Duchess,” he groaned. He loved calling her that. She was born to be one and now she was. And she was his. His wife, his lover, his life.

 

Ben felt her hand roaming down over the expanse of his back. Her blunt nails scraped against this skin and settled over his ass. She squeezed his cheeks, nails digging into his flesh as she pulled him closer.

 

She was close and Ben could already feel it. Her pussy got impossibly tight right before her orgasm.

 

He grinded his crotch against hers and with every thrust he was rubbing her sensitive nub and making her shudder.

 

Ben felt her hand slipping down between his ass crack as she started fondling his balls. They were heavy with his desire and the seed that he wanted to plant deep inside her.

 

Just the thought was enough to make him lose it. He tried to pull back but Rey squeezed her thighs, and he felt his tip brushing against the familiar rough patch of skin inside her.

 

“Bennnn!” Rey screamed out his name the moment she hit her peak.

 

Her tight little pussy clenched around his cock, finally making it too much to hold back. He came inside her, his face buried into the crook of her neck and teeth biting into her shoulder.

 

He was so lost in his orgasm, Ben thought he might have blacked out for second. When he finally got his bearings, his grace looked down at the beautiful face of his wife.

 

Her face was flushed and rosy. Her eyes watery and her lips pulled into a brilliant smile. Ben ducked down and kissed the prominent dimple on her cheeks.

 

She was so beautiful lying beneath him happy and sated. Ben's heart felt too full and he closed his eyes to memorize this moment.

 

When opened his eyes, he felt a light touch on his forehead. Rey was tracing down his scar.

 

“Sorry,” Ben whispered.

 

“Why?” Rey furrowed her brows as she looked up.

 

“You got yourself a scarred husband. I'm sorry I couldn't come to you unscathed,” Ben told her.

 

“Oh Ben,” Rey said pulling him to her chest. “This is my Ben. This scar,” she traced his cheek again “And every other scar on your body, I love them. They made my Ben.”

 

“You are so beautiful. Do you even realize, my love?” Rey whispered into his hair.

 

Ben inhaled her essence. He felt a small tear slipping down his eyes.

 

He pushed up on his knees still straddling her as he pulled out of her. Their mixed come slipped out of her little pussy.

 

Ben was fascinated by it. _They might have made a baby tonight,_ he mused as he pushed the sticky liquid back inside.

 

He heard Rey giggling. Her fingers are still in his hair.

 

“Come here,” she pulled him down to kiss him.

 

“I love you, Rey,” He said against her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...... was it okay?
> 
> Special shout out to Nori, I sent her the chapter accidentally and she made sense of my gibberish. Because I have been sleep writing this chapter.
> 
> Also thanks to Robyn for pushing me to write it. Lol.
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts in the comments section below. :')


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ben?” His mother croaked in a sleepy voice, “Is everything okay?”
> 
> “Yes mother.” He walked up to his mother’s bedside. “I was just here for the baby.”
> 
> His mother smiled up at him. “Couldn’t stay away from her for even a night?” She said getting up to a sitting position. “What am I going to do with you two?”
> 
> Ben started towards the crib, just to stop in his track, suddenly realizing what his mother was hinting. Leia had only mischief in her clever eyes. Ben felt his cheek burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly about your favorite reylo baby girl.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ben was lying on her chest, as Rey hummed the lullaby she usually sang Padme to sleep.

 

He loved her voice and suddenly remembered it was the same song she was singing when he saw her on the first night back on the manor. When he walked in to her feeding the baby.

 

Rey let out a long sigh beneath him. Her fingers still in his hair. They were still basking in post coital bliss. But she was quiet and thoughtful. And Ben knew exactly what was going on inside that beautiful head.

 

He pushed off of her, startling her in the process.

 

“Ben?” Rey said, her voice sounded unsure, hand reaching out to him.

 

Ben grasped her hand and brought her fingers to his mouth.

 

“Just getting water, my love,” he told her as he stood up from the bed. Leaning down he kissed her temple and saw her eyes were drooping.

 

He padded towards the door and softly shut it behind him. Ben stood there with his back pressed to the door. Shutting his eyes he tried to center himself. The gravity of his situation finally catching up to him. He was married to Rey. She was his wife now, in his room, laying in his bed. Covered in their passion. He was living in a dream that he never wanted to wake up from. But that dream was in fact reality. And she was indeed his.

 

Ben pushed away from the door and started toward his mother’s chamber. When he grabbed the knob he found it unlocked. His mother kept her door unlocked as always. Leia Organa was the lady of the house, and her door was open for everyone. His mother had always been brave and approachable.

 

As he opened the door, the attending nurse who was sitting on the chair in the corner near Padme’s crib jerked awake and stood up. The woman looked at him with surprise in her eyes, then bowed her head and curtsied. Ben raised his hand and gestured her to sit down.

 

When he turned to look at the bed, he found his mother looking at him from over her shoulder.

 

“Ben?” His mother croaked in a sleepy voice, “Is everything okay?”

 

“Yes mother.” He walked up to his mother’s bedside. “I was just here for the baby.”

 

His mother smiled up at him. “Couldn’t stay away from her for even a night?” She said getting up to a sitting position. “What am I going to do with you two?”

 

Ben started towards the crib, just to stop in his tracks, suddenly realizing what his mother was hinting. Leia had only mischief in her clever eyes. Ben felt his cheeks burn. She knew, his mother knew.

 

“Mother-” Ben started to explain himself.

 

But Leia stopped him. “Did you really think I wouldn’t know what is going on?”

 

“But-” Leia raised her hand and beckoned him to come and sit. Ben did just as she asked. His mother took his hand in hers.

 

“Ben. It’s okay. I know you two are not like others. You have seen too much sadness in your young lives. You would need to spend more time to open up to each other. And I had no objection. Rey isn’t a naive little girl, and I know how sincere my son is,” she said, cupping his cheek.

 

“Thank you, Ma.”

 

“Now go. Go to your new bride,” she urged him.

 

Ben got up and padded towards the crib. Padme was lying on her belly, craning her neck up. His little princess was awake, like she was every night around this time. She smiled up at him, she knew he was here to take her.

 

He scooped the baby up, cradling her against his neck. Padme was excited to be held, she started to mumble into his shoulder. His baby was learning to talk and got animated when she was trying to make him understand something.

 

The only thing Ben understood was, “Mama.” He smiled to himself. Padme felt Rey’s absent throughout the day, just like her mother.

 

“Yes Princess, I am here to take you to Mama.”

 

He carried his daughter to their room. Shutting the door he went up to the bed. Rey stirred awake when he laid Padme beside her.

 

Ben saw her eyes light up in the dark. She pulled her little bundle to her chest. Ben settles down on the other side of the bed, turning to face his ladies.

 

“Happy?” he asked, cupping his bride’s cheek.

 

“So completely,” she said, as she brought Padme’s mouth to her nipple. The baby happily latched onto the teat and started nursing.

Rey sighed, her eyes rolling back. Ben leaned forward to kiss her lips.

 

“I will never tire of seeing you feed our baby,” he whispered, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

 

Rey smiled, pulling him down to her lips. They kissed and pulled away only when Padme make a loud squeak. They both looked down to find the baby staring up at them with gummy smile.

 

“Yes, we didn’t forget you princess.” Ben said, tickling her belly. They baby giggled and squealed, pushing at his hand, hiding in Rey’s chest.

 

“Enough fun for the night. Now your princess needs to sleep,” Rey said, pulling the cover over them.

 

Ben laid down on the pillow as well. Still looking at them, he threw his arm around Rey’s slender waist and scooped her up to pulled them both closer to his chest.

 

They both went to sleep cradled into his arms.

 

* * *

 

Ben looked down at the soft head resting on his arm. Her baby hairs tickling his skin. She had her lips in a sleepy pout. There was such accusation in her expression, even in her sleep, it made Ben smile.

 

He dragged his eyes away from his baby daughter to her mother lying across from him. Rey was sleeping on her side, and had her hand resting on Padme’s soft belly. A slight smile on her lips.

 

Ben leaned forward and pressed a feather light kiss on the corner of her mouth, and felt her stir awake, her bright hazel eyes opening to look at him. Ben felt his heart stop, just like the first time their eyes met. It was as if he was falling in love all over again. Ben knew he would forever want to wake up like this.

 

“Good morning, Duchess,” Ben said, trying to get up on his elbows but his arm felt numb. Rey scooped the baby's head up in her hand so Ben could move. Rey laid the baby back on her pillow. But she started to stir, stretching her tiny arms over her head, and her toes pointing down.

 

Rey and Ben were looking at her with adoration. She stretched for a while before her little mouth pulls into a big yawn. They exchanged an amused look with each other. She finally opened her eyes to look up at them.

 

Her face broke into a big smile. “Maamaa.”

 

“Yes precious.” Rey nuzzled her chubby cheeks.

 

Padme pressed her palm against Rey’s cheek, squealing in delight.

 

Ben was just looking at them interact when there was a knock on the door of his chambers.

 

Rey looked back and and then to her husband in question. He nodded and got up. Rey pulled her dressing gown over her naked breasts.

 

Ben opened the door to find one of the maids standing with a tray in her hand.

 

“Your Grace, the Duchess sent breakfast.”

 

Ben reached for the tray, the woman looked startled, taking a step back.

 

“It’s okay, you can leave it,” Ben said, taking it from her, and shutting the door.

 

“My mother sent food,” Ben declared. Rey was sitting up now, with Padme on her lap sucking her thumb.

 

Ben set the tray down in front of her. And Padme immediately reached for the strawberries. Ben laughed, “She takes after you,” Rey commented, “Fascinated by red.”

 

He leaned forward and kissed her lips, “And you.”

 

Padme was nibbling into the red fruit. Ben poured some tea for himself, and Rey took a cake. She broke small crumbs and fed the baby as well, then brought it to his mouth. Ben bit into the sweet cake, never breaking eye contact with her.

 

He wanted to make love to her again. Kiss and touch every bit of her skin, and make her scream in pleasure. But he could wait. He wanted to take this moment and cherish it forever. He shifted closer to her and pulled to her into his lap with the baby.

 

The action had become so familiar to them that neither Rey nor the baby even reacted to the change of position. Rey proceeded to fed him as he fed her. When they were done, Ben licked her fingers clean. He was sure his wife could see the passion and lust in his eyes, because her own eyes mirrored it.

 

After the breakfast, she fed the baby as Ben peppered the back of her neck with wet kisses. When Padme was done Ben gathered everything and set them aside. He took a wet cloth from the wash basin and sat beside Rey, wiping her hands and face clean. He smiled at Paddy and wiped her tiny mouth as she tried to get away from him.

 

Ben laughed at her protest and got up to return the cloth to the basin when she mumbled it out. Two syllables that will change him forever.

“Pa-Pa.”

 

Ben stopped in his tracks as he slowly turned around to look at her. She was reaching out to him with both arms raised. Ben dropped the cloth as she said it again, “Paa-pa.”

 

He looked up at his Rey and saw her eyes water up just like his.

 

“Yes Princess,” Ben said, kneeling beside the bed, taking her tiny face between his hand. Ben kissed his baby girl’s forehead, nose, and the both her rosy cheeks.

 

“I am your Papa,” he croaked out, “I am.” He said, still couldn’t quite believe, what did he ever do to deserve this happiness?

 

* * *

 

_**"Pa-pa"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea she called him Papa and yes Leia knew.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts and also if you have any prompts or ideas for what they could do while they are in naboo, in the comments?


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is she calling you Papa?” Leia gasped. Her eyes turning round in shock and awe.
> 
> “Yes, she started calling him that this morning,” Rey informed her.
> 
> Leia walked up to her son and granddaughter. Ben bent down for his mother to kiss the baby. But she kissed his forehead before pressing another on Padme’s downy hair.
> 
> “Ani would be happy,” his mother said, caressing his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More baby fluff and water smut......
> 
> Happy family day to my Canadian readers and everyone else in the world... let's celebrate the day with our favorite family. Lol.

* * *

 

 

Once she started saying Papa, there was no stopping her. But what was more precious to Rey was Ben’s reaction to the name. Everytime the baby called him Papa, his face brightened up and he would hug and kiss her. Padme soon realized that was a way of getting Ben’s undivided attention, and the clever little girl took full advantage of her Papa’s weakness.

 

Rey left them in the bed to get ready for the day. When she returned, Ben was still in bed with Padme sitting on his chest, playing with him.

 

“I think it’s time for the Paddy and her Papa to get dressed,” Rey said, picking her up in her arms. Padme squealed, and Rey felt a little reassured. The baby still loved her the most and Rey felt guilty for feeling slightly jealous of her attention on Ben.

 

Padme hugged Rey, instantly burying her tiny face in her neck and started mouthing her skin. It was her way of showing affection.

 

Ben sighed, pushing up from the bed. And before she could comprehend, he pulled her into his lap along with the baby. “But Padme’s Papa doesn’t want to get ready. He wants to spend the day in bed with his ladies.”

 

Rey slapped his chest, but then placed a kiss on his cheek. “Your mother and uncle are leaving in an hour. We are to bid them farewell.” 

 

Ben sighed heavily, pushing her up on her feet and started to get dressed.

 

* * *

 

Leia embraced Rey, and softly whispered in her ears, something that made his wife blush bright red. He looked her in the eyes, but she evaded his gaze. The baby squeaked in his arms drawing his attention. She was holding his cheeks in her palms, and pulling them. Ben kissed the inside of her tiny palms, making Padme giggle. She nuzzled on his face, mouthing Papa, on his cheek.

 

“Is she calling you Papa?” Leia gasped. Her eyes turning round in shock and awe.

 

“Yes, she started calling him that this morning,” Rey informed her.

 

Leia walked up to her son and granddaughter. Ben bent down for his mother to kiss the baby. But she kissed his forehead before pressing another on Padme’s downy hair.

 

“Ani would be happy,” his mother said, caressing his face.

 

Ben nodded. His brother indeed would he happy. If he was alive he’d have wanted Padme to be close to Ben.

 

“Take care of them,” Leia said, “And try to enjoy yourself.” Then she added in a hushed voice. “Take them out for swimming. I have made all the arrangements.” She winked before pulling away and getting on the boat.

 

Ben shook his uncle’s hands. They bid the twins goodbye. Rey was wiping her tears with her handkerchief. Ben wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

 

“You will see them in less than a week.” 

 

“But still. I don’t like seeing people leave,” Rey sniffed.

 

And Ben felt his heart shatter in a million pieces. His precious girl had so many people leaving her. He just couldn’t bear to imagine that.

 

“Come now. We can’t have you sulking all day. Go change, we are going swimming.”

 

* * *

 

She wore one of her lighter gowns. There was a round staircase at the back of the lake estate. The stairs descended into the water. It was a secluded part of the lake, with hedges and hanging trees shielding the private area.

 

“When my ancestor’s built it, they wanted a secluded place for the ladies to venture into the water,” Ben stated and he took his boots off and started folding his breeches up to his knees. He opted for just wearing his white dress shirt, that he rolled up to his elbows.

 

Ben took the baby from her arms, and grabbed her wrist and tugged her towards the water. Padme was staring down at the water with round eyes. Her cheeks were puffy with excitement. And she was reaching down to catch the small waves.

 

A shiver ran down her when her feet met the water. It wasn’t cold at all; on the contrary the water was strangely pleasant. But Rey still held his hand tightly, pressing her body against his side.

 

When they were in waist deep water, Rey felt her gown floating around her body.  She giggled, treading her fingers through the water. Ben, on the other hand, was lowering Padme down and the baby was annoyed at the first but adjusted quickly.

 

Ben lowered her on her belly and let her play with the water. He held her on his big palm and let her splash with water.

 

Rey dipped her head into the water, and when she woke up she was wet from head to toe. Her hair was down and wet. It fell in front of her shoulder covering her chest.

 

He couldn’t keep his eyes of her. Her nipples were poking through the fabric and Ben could see the rose color of her areola. He wetted his lips as he approached his gorgeous wife. Ben couldn’t hold back, he pulled her closer and crushed his lips to hers. Padme was caught between her parents. 

 

“I still can’t believe you are mine,” Ben whispered against her lips. 

 

“And you mine,” Rey said. She took the baby out of his arms and pushed him on his chest. “It’s your turn,” Rey demanded.

 

Ben took a step back and spread his arms out and dipped down. When he got up, his hair was plastered to his face. He brushed them aside and looked back at his wife. Rey had a hungry look in her eyes that made all his blood rush to his groin.

 

He smirked at his wife. “Is the duchess feeling a little thirsty?”

 

“She is parched,” Rey replied saucily, making Ben chuckle.

 

Padme squealed, bringing their attention to her. She was impatiently kicking her legs to be lowered into the water again. Ben and Rey laughed at her antics.

 

They put her down in the water on her belly. On instinct, the baby started kicking her legs, and soon she was floating in the water unaided.

 

Ben and Rey decided to call it a day, and walked up the stairs. Hand in hand. Fingers interlaced. There were short stairs on the main building and to the master bedroom.

 

When they got back to their room, there was a bath drawn for them in a tub, that was placed in the corner of the chamber. Rey and Ben quickly bathed the baby, and got her dressed. By the time she was all dressed, Padme was deeply asleep. They laid her in the middle of the bed.

 

"How are you feeling?" Ben asked her, holding her from behind.

 

Rey melted back, their wet cloths sticking to their skin. "A little sore."

 

"Where?" He asked, nibbling her earlobes.

 

"Legs" rey moaned as Ben's hand travel down to her thighs, and squeezed lightly.

 

"Here?" Ben breathed.

 

"Mmmh." She sighed.

 

"We can remedy that."

 

Ben started to strip Rey of her wet clothes and pulled her towards the tub. He carefully undressed her. He saw her skin was cool, her nipples puckered and the areola darkened in color. The pointed buds were straining against her full breast and Ben couldn’t help but squeeze one of them. A long stream of milk hit Ben’s chest. He smiled, ducking down and opening his mouth before squeezing again. This time the milk hit his tongue.

 

He proceeded to undress himself then helped Rey get into the tub before climbing in himself. He settled down in the warm water with Rey in his lap. His wedged his hardened cock between her soft thighs. Rey moaned as she slowly started grinding against his cock.

 

After a few moments of rubbing and fondling, Ben raised her up by her waist and sheathed himself inside her velvet warmth. They stayed like that. Ben kept fucking his wife in a slow, lazy manner as the water sloshed in the tub, close to spilling around the lip.

 

Ben squeezed her breast, spraying the milk, and letting it dribble down her cleavage, painting the water in creamy white hue. Once he increased his speed, Ben pushed Rey forward, getting her on her hands and knees, as he kept fucking her from the back.

 

“Oh lord,” Ben growled. “Oh yes.”

 

“Ben…” Rey moaned. “Faster, your grace,” she teased.

 

“As my duchess wants,” he breathed, increasing his thrust. His cock filled her so completely, Rey never wanted that feeling to go away. 

 

Her husband sneaked his hand around her waist and pinched her oversensitive clit. Rey screamed, but Ben had already covered her mouth with his other hand. He leaned forward and whispered gruffly in her ears.

 

“Shhh. We don’t want to wake up the baby now,” he said that and proceeded to rubbing and pinching her nub, making her scream into his palms. Her muffled scream just drove Ben further.

 

He growled, “Come for me, my love. I want to feel your cum on my cock.”

 

The filthy thing that came out of his mouth pushed Rey over the edge. She came with a muffled shout and her pussy squeezed around his cock. Ben made one last forward thrust before coming in ropes inside her. 

 

Rey’s knees buckled and they both collapsed into the water, this time managing to spill the water over the lip of the tub.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheheh.... it's been a while. but as you can see honeymoon is going well.
> 
> but more things are coming... and...... a surprise... ;-)
> 
> Sorry wrote the chapter at 3 in the morning and u was drunk. Lol.
> 
> Hope it make sense...


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last few days had been the happiest in Ben Solo's thirty years of life. And he wanted to cherish every second of it.
> 
> He'd wake up with them in his arms and had the strongest urge to keep them there all day, just staring at his beautiful wife and precious little daughter as they slept on.
> 
> It might have been a little unhinged of him to think like that. He was sure he had become a little mad, and love sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... It's been a while. Sorry.
> 
> Hooe you enjoy the chapter.

 

* * *

 

It has been four days since they said I do. Four days since Rey became his wife. And three days since Padme called him Papa.

 

Last few days had been the happiest in Ben Solo's thirty years of life. And he wanted to cherish every second of it.

 

He'd wake up with them in his arms and had the strongest urge to keep them there all day, just staring at his beautiful wife and precious little daughter as they slept on.

 

It might have been a little unhinged of him to think like that. He was sure he had become a little mad, and love sick.

 

His baby will always wake up middle of the night and demand to sleep with them in their bed.

 

Some mornings Ben would find her tucked between them, her tiny hands in a fist over her head. Or Rey cuddled into his side and the baby on his chest.

 

Although this morning Ben woke up with baby lying on his chest but Rey was not by his side. He craned his neck up to look around, his hand automatically grasping the baby’s back as he tried to sit up.

 

He found her leaned over the wash basin in the corner. Furrowing his brow, he gently laid the baby down on the bed and stood up.

 

“Rey, sweetheart are you okay?” Ben asked in a soft voice, as he walked behind her, placing his hand gently on her lower back.

 

She was leaning onto the table, her hair cascading around her face. Ben pulled her hair back, gathering them on the base of her neck.

 

Rey wiped her face and covered her mouth, as she nodded. “I’m fine. Just a little nauseous.”

 

“Nauseous? Is it the dinner?” Ben asked, wrapping his arm around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

 

“Maybe,” Rey said, nodding her head around, and turning her head to place a kiss on his cheek.

 

“Okay, so are you certain you don’t want to rest today?” Ben asked.

 

“No!” Rey said, turning in his arms. “Padme is looking forward to the ponies.”

 

Ben chuckled, “Are you sure it’s Padme? Or her mama?”

 

Her cheek turned red. His wife loved riding. She mentioned that several times. And Ben was more than eager to take her riding. His own stud was back in the manor. Ben was looking forward to introducing him to his beloved. He was certain Rey would adore the black maned stallion.

 

Although for now the Naboo horses would have to suffice. They went to the Theed stable yesterday while visiting the city. And the look on Padme's face was so precious. At first, she was afraid of the giant beast, but later she was eager to pet the shiny mane and play with the ponies.

 

So Ben decided to take them riding this morning.

 

“If you are certain,” Ben acquiesced.

 

Rey pulled away from him and started to splash water on her face.

 

Ben returned to the bed to find Padme already awake, and on her belly, looking back at him.

 

“Hey princess,” Ben cooed, picking her up in his arms. “Good morning.”

 

He kissed her tiny palms as she tried to grab his mouth. Rey came over and Ben handed the baby to her.

 

He started to dress as Rey sat down on the armchair feeding Padme.

 

Her eyes were trained on his as he changed. Biting her lips, she suppressed her smile. There was a wicked glint in her eyes, almost like a promise of passion when they got back.

 

Ben was looking forward to that.

 

* * *

 

It was a private farm; the owners were family friends of the Skywalkers. They arranged everything for Ben to take his ladies riding.

 

Rey was wearing her bright blue riding habit. They had purchased it after the visit to the stable. She was also wearing her riding boots under her long skirt.

 

The deep blue jacket over her white shirt was too tantalizing to look at. The dress was high waisted and hugged her torso in an hourglass shape. And her full breast was pushed up giving Ben all sorts of dirty ideas.

 

He couldn't wait to have her alone, all to himself tonight. But for now he'd have to focus.

 

Rey made it clear in the beginning she wouldn't be riding side saddle.

 

Ben laughed. He'd never ask her to do something she wasn't comfortable doing, anyway. Besides, riding sidesaddle looked very uncomfortable. And Ben won't ever put his beloved through that.

 

He put the bonnet on her head as they stood by the stallion. He a was brown colored stud with white between his eyes. Rey fell in love with him when she saw him yesterday. He was a gentle soul and from the look of it, he was getting fond of her too. He galloped over to her when they walked up to the opening of the fence.

 

Padme was still on her pram, trying her hardest to get out on her own. But Rey was taking her first ride along. She hadn't ridden in over a year, and Ben wanted to give her that.

 

Ben helped his Rey up on the saddle, but he had to admit she didn't need much help. She took the rein with a practiced grace of someone who had been riding for a long time.

 

Ben was aware his new wife could ride, he just never knew how well. The way she was maneuvering, getting used to her ride, he had to admit it was one of the most erotic things he'd seen. And with Rey, most things she did were erotic.

 

She was galloping with the stud, and soon found her pace.

 

Ben heard a squirming noise from below and looked down to find a highly irritated Padme. He chuckled before picking her up im his arms. She was wearing a matching dress like her mama’s and a cute little blue bonnet to shade her from the sun.

 

Padme squinted her eyes and pointed at Rey. She was saying something in her baby gibberish. She sounded very serious so Ben nodded along.

 

Rey was riding around the perimeter now. Ben wasn't surprised to find that his wife was, in fact, an excellent rider. Rey excelled in anything she did; horseback riding wasn't any different.

 

The look on her face was pure exhilaration. And Ben wanted capture that memory in his mind's eye.

 

Padme was kicking her tiny booties on his abdomen, pushing him to move forward.

 

“You wanna ride too?” Ben asked.

 

He gestured and one of the stable hands to bring in his horse as well. Padme was even more enthusiastic seeing the new beast.

 

Ben smiled and put her back down to the pram. She was about to protest, tears already brimming in her big blue eyes. But Ben quieted her with finger on his lips and a soft shush.

 

He took his jacket off and rolled up his sleeves, then he got up on the saddle and asked one of the servants to hand him baby Padme.

 

Padme was overjoyed when Ben settled her on the saddle, right in front of him. He had one of his hands firmly holding the baby's belly, and the other one holding the rein.

 

Padme squeaked looking back at him. Her eyes were round with excitement. Ben smiled down at her as he started to move forward in a slow pace.

 

First time riding, he wanted the baby to get used to it. They rode lightly for a while and then Rey came up to meet them.

 

Her cheeks were flushed and she had the biggest grin on her face. And Ben was glad he brought her here.

 

“You are being very slow,” she teased.

 

“Well someone needs to hold his precious bundle,” he countered.

 

Rey smiled.

 

“If only I had my beautiful wife with me on the saddle,” he made an exaggerated sigh.

 

Rey rolled her eyes, before nodding toward the stable. Ben grinned. They galloped over to the place they started from and Rey got down from her horse.

 

She then climbed onto Ben's stallion and took Padme. The baby was delighted to be in her mama's arms.

 

Ben wrapped his arm around her slender waist, pulling her flush against his chest, making her squeak.

 

He whispered into her ear, “Are you ready?”

 

“Always,” Rey said, kissing his cheek over her shoulder.

 

Ben kicked the horse and shoot forward with his world in his arms.

 

* * *

 

They rode for a long time. Past the rolling meadows, narrow pathways around the farm and by the lake. Ben turned around after what felt like minutes but it was certainly late because the sun was low on the horizon.

 

He got down and helped Rey and the baby down. He noticed Rey was a little dizzy on her feet. She assured him it was the head rush from the riding.

 

Ben led them back to the courtyard and to their carriage.

 

Rey cuddled up into his chest as they set out for Varykino with the sleeping baby in her lap.

 

Ben felt the smooth silk of her dress under his touch and he couldn't wait to have her all for himself.

* * *

 Rey's Riding Habit:

The coat: (Less exaggerated design but same cut.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Details about regencu horseback riding fashion:
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> [Regency riding habit](https://www.google.com/amp/s/janeaustensworld.wordpress.com/2008/11/08/regency-riding-costumes-and-their-fashion-influences/amp/#ampshare=https://janeaustensworld.wordpress.com/2008/11/08/regency-riding-costumes-and-their-fashion-influences/%C3%BD)  
>   
> 
> Let me know your thoughts, and speculation. I know you'd have plenty ;-)


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey leaned back into his chest, also looking at the sleeping babe. Ben heard her sigh as he wrapped his arms around her waist.
> 
> “How is Padme's mama feeling?”
> 
> “A little tired,” Rey replied.
> 
> “Ready to retire for the night?” Ben asked softly nuzzling her neck.
> 
> “Not even slightly,” she said, turning in his arms, pushing him backwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just SCHMUTT
> 
> Manip by @angrydragonpuppy.

 

That evening when they returned back to Varykino, Ben asked the caretakers to bring some light supper to their bed chamber. Padme was fast asleep in Rey's arms. Ben guided them up stairs and followed Rey to the nursery. 

 

His wife carefully laid down the sleeping baby in her crib, pulling the covers over, tucking them tightly around her tiny body.

 

Ben looked down at his bundle of joy. She had her arms up over her had, curled into fists, and a slight pout on her pink lips. 

 

Rey leaned back into his chest, also looking at the sleeping babe. Ben heard her sigh as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

 

“How is Padme's mama feeling?”

 

“A little tired,” Rey replied.

 

“Ready to retire for the night?” Ben asked softly nuzzling her neck. 

 

“Not even slightly,” she said, turning in his arms, pushing him backwards.

 

Ben walked back, as Rey pressed forward, her palm flat on his chest. She walked him back to their bed and pushed him down roughly.

 

He looked up in awe and fascination at his wife's assertive stance. Ben felt himself getting harder than he already was. He couldn't help but palm his erection over his breeches.

 

Rey's eyes followed his movement as she bit her lips seductively. Her eyes looked hungry, as if she was ready to consume him. And Ben was more than willing to let her. 

 

She stood up, slowly reaching behind her and pulling on the knot that held her riding skirt up around her waist. The black fabric slid down her beautiful legs, pooling around her ankles. Ben followed the movement with his eyes. She stepped out and climbed onto the bed, her knees on either side of his thighs. She was kneeling in front of him, her hand gripping his shoulder and looking down at him with so much lust in her eyes. Ben felt like she could make him come just from that look.

 

He leaned back on his hand, admiring her supple body, clad in nothing but a white riding shirt. She looked so enticing in those gentlemanly clothes. Ben felt his throat drying up as she ducked down to capture his lips. She kissed him deeply, taking his breath away before pulling back. 

 

She shoved him down. Ben’s back hit the mattress as he looked up at his wife with awe and devotion in his eyes. She unlaced her white shirt, and let the split fall apart across her chest. Her beautiful full breasts peeked out, but not quite.

 

Rey traced her hand down her own body, teasing him, as she reached the hem of the shirt. Scrunching the fabric in her fist, pulling it up, and Ben could see her thighs, almost revealing her beautiful pussy. She stopped in her tracks. Giggling, his wife let go of the shirt. 

 

Ben groaned, grabbing her thighs and squeezing them mercilessly. He knew it would bruise, but the tease deserved it.

 

Rey yelped, dropping over his crotch. Ben groaned when her soft ass made contact with his hardened member. She leaned down, her hair cascading around her face, curtaining his face as she kissed him again.

 

Ben traced his hand up her thighs, fingers touching her warm core. Rey moaned into his mouth.

 

She pulled up again, kissing his chin, and then his jaw. She closed her lips around the skin and softly sucked. She repeated the action down his throat. Ben looked down as she sucked on the pale skin over his clavicle. Biting and pulling she let go with a naughty grin on her lips. 

 

Ben smiled up at her, wiping saliva off her lips. She took his thumb in her mouth and sucked it before letting go.

 

Rey rose up and with an innocent smile on her face she ripped his shirt open. His wife then went back to kissing and sucking bruises down his chest and torso. 

 

She dips her tongue into his belly button. And swirling it around, then traced the trail of pubic hair below with the tip of her nose.

 

Ben growled at her teasing. But then felt her dainty fingers pulling his lacing loose. She pulled his cock out and put it in her mouth so fast, Ben was left reeling. 

 

His wife was taking all of him before pulling him back out.

 

“Oh Rey! Oh sweetheart!” Ben gasped, placing his hand on her head, guiding her mouth down again. It was heavenly. Her mouth was pure pleasure. The way she was flicking her tongue around was driving Ben insane.

 

She swiped her tongue over the sensitive head and Ben ended up bucking into her mouth.

 

“Oh I’m sorry, my love,” he apologized, getting up on his elbows. 

 

But Rey didn’t even seem bothered by his reflex. She took all of him in and started milking him with the back of her throat. It was way too much for Ben. He came shouting her name.

 

Rey didn’t pull him out, instead swallowed all his spend. When she pulled away her lips were puffy and bruised. She smiled at him before giving a long slow lick up the underside of his cock. Her hands were fondling his balls. 

 

“I’m not done with you yet, your Grace,” she said wickedly, before wrapping her hand around his base and starting to pump his cock back to life again. Ben was semi hard already, that just made his cock throb inside her fist. She was too damn alluring.

 

His wife had an insatiable appetite, and Ben found himself, quite literally, rising to the occasion to meet her demands.

 

When she got him sufficiently hard, Rey got up and kissed him again. All the while she rubbed her slick slit on his member. Ben could taste himself in her mouth, and couldn’t help but admit he liked it. He knew his wife quite enjoyed his taste; she had made it clear on more than one occasion.

 

She pulled up and sat on his torso. Ben felt her warm slick coating his skin as she rubbed herself over his belly, taking her own pleasure all for herself. Ben adored it when she did that. She looked like a goddess lost in her own ecstasy.   
  


She pulled her shirt aside revealing her voluptuous pair of tits to him. She grabbed his hands and brought them up, encouraging him to play with them. Ben never needed any encouragement. Playing with her gorgeous milk filled tits was his favorite form of foreplay. Or favorite activity in general.

 

Rey moaned as he squeezed a thin spray of milk out. Ben got up to capture one of the dark nipples, and gave it a vicious suck. 

 

“Oh, my Duchess,” Ben groaned against her nipple. 

 

“Mmmh,” she hummed, throwing her head back. Her hands were automatically in his hair.

 

“What do you want?” Ben asked, holding the back of her neck and bringing her close to meet his eyes.

 

“I want to ride your cock.” She enunciated every word clearly with a wicked glint in her eyes. “I want to ride my husband; until he comes deep inside me.”

 

Ben growled. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pushed up and moved towards the headboard of the bed; settling himself with his back against the board.

 

He let go of her and brought his arms up, crossed them behind his head.

 

“Get along then,” he smirked, nodding towards his cock.

 

Rey narrowed her eyes, then got up on her knees once again. She moved on top of him, and Ben regretted his cocky retorts.

 

But then she turned around, once again placing both her knees on either side of his thigh. Taking his cock in her hand, she positioned it and sat down on it with her back against his chest.

 

Ben threw his head back, his hand automatically gripping her hips. Rey laid back and started moving up and down his shaft. She was so tantalizing, Ben thought he might lose his mind all over again.

 

His grip on her got tighter as he helped guiding her pussy up and down on his cock. Soon he started thrusting up in her with more force, as they got into a rhythm. It was almost like riding and was right calling it that.

 

Ben trailed his hands up, covering her tits as he kept thrusting up in her. 

 

“You like this Rey? You liked being fucked hard like this?” Ben gritted. He had no control over his mouth.

 

“Yes, I love it! Oh I love it so much.”

 

“Yeah?” Ben growled into her ear, mouthing her earlobe. “You love being fucked?”

 

She turned her head to meet his eyes over her shoulder. Her eyes hardened with determination.

 

“Yes, I loved being fucked,” she breathed, “Only by you, my love.” 

 

Ben gave her a crooked smile as he started to play with her lovely clit. Rey threw her head back on his shoulder, muttering more profanities under her breath.

 

He loved it when she was being so open and dirty. His Rey loved sex and she wasn’t shy about it. 

 

Ben squeezed her nub between his thumb and forefinger and heard her screech. Her pussy convulsed, and tightened around him as she came with his name on her lips.

 

He would never get tired of seeing her come. The tight squeeze around his cock triggered his own impending orgasm. Together they rode their high, crashing into the afterglow of the powerful release. Rey’s body melted into his chest, her mouth still slightly parted, eyes tightly shut.

 

They stayed like that for a while, and then Ben laid her down, cuddling her from behind. Rey didn’t even bother opening her eyes, rather letting him settle her down on the bed. 

 

She was fast asleep by the time Ben pulled the covers over them.

 

* * *

Ben woke up with a piercing scream resounding on the walls and hitting his eardrums without mercy.

 

Moments like this reassured him Padme was indeed related to him. She had a pair of powerful Skywalker lungs. Ben was sure she'd grow up to be a commanding presence just like her grandmother.

 

He pried his eyes open to meet the bright hazel eyes of his beautiful new bride.

 

Rey was awake and smiling up at him. She looked amused.

 

Ben squinted his eyes, trying to wipe the sleep out of them.

 

“Someone's in a bad mood,” Ben finally said, stifling a yawn.

 

“Not happy at all being left in the crib all by herself,” Rey said, pushing up to a sitting position.

 

“I can get her,” Ben said, trying to get up.

 

But Rey pushed him down. “Stay. It's me she wants now,” she said, pointing down at her breasts. They looked full. The nipples were pushed out tight, pointing up. 

 

He felt his throat drying. Rey got up, put on her dress and walked to the nursery. The baby stopped crying almost instantly.

  
  


Rey walked back to the bed with the baby in her arms. By this time, Ben was sitting up too.

 

Rey ducked down and handed the baby to him. When he looked up Ben noticed she was looking very pale.

 

When she tried to stand up straight she wobbled on her feet. Her eyes rolled back and before Ben could reach for his wife, Rey collapsed on the mattress, unconscious.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay..... come at me!


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben picked her up in his arms laying her down on her side. Her breathing was shallow. Ben cupped her cheek, tapping lightly. Wishing to the stars she was alright.
> 
> “Rey? My love? Wake up.”
> 
> Ben straightened up, pouring some water in his palm, sprinkling a little on her face.
> 
> “Rey?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking 2 months to update..
> 
> I had the worst block for Sustenance.

 

* * *

 

Ben felt his heart stop. He laid the sleeping baby down and rushed towards his unconscious wife. Rey was unresponsive and Ben was about to lose his mind.

 

He thought something was amiss. She was a tiring easily, her body was more sensitive. Her appetite hadn't been the same either. And the excitement of the day must have taken toll on her.

 

Ben picked her up in his arms laying her down on her side. Her breathing was shallow. Ben cupped her cheek, tapping lightly. Wishing to the stars she was alright.

 

“Rey? My love? Wake up.”

 

Ben straightened up, pouring some water in his palm, sprinkling a little on her face.

 

“Rey?”

 

She squinted her eyes, slowly opening them and looked up at him.

 

She must noticed his anxious expression. She reached out with shaking hand.

 

“Be-en?”

 

Ben grasped her hand and pressed it against her lips. She looked weary. As if staying awake was somehow draining her.

 

“What happened?” she asked.

 

“You fainted,” Ben answered in a grim voice.

 

“But why?” Rey asked, she looked distressed.

 

Ben schooled his expression. His own anxiety was making her feel anxious too. He needed keep Rey calm. Something was wrong and he didn't want Rey to panic. Not in her current state.

 

“I'm telling the staff to call the doctor from Theed.”

 

“But--”

 

Ben put a finger over her lips.

 

“Rest now.” He started to pull the covers over her body. “Everything will be fine.”

 

Although he was reassuring her, Ben dreaded if that was true. He was happy for the first time in his life, but the stars seem to have something else planned. He didn't know what was wrong with Rey. And he didn't want to speculate on it.

 

Ben leaned down and kissed her forehead. Rey was already starting to drift off. Ben picked up Padme and walked out of their chambers.

 

He call Richard, Luke's butler who was working here for the duration of their stay. He was supposed to return with them.

 

Richard came rushing with one of the maids following closely behind. Ben handed Padme to the maid, asking him to call the nurse to feed the baby.

 

He turned to Richard. The shorter man seemed to have sensed Ben's distress.

 

“What is the matter, Master Ben?” he asked.

 

Richard was the one who took care of Ben for most of his childhood. To him he'd probably always be the little scrawny boy.

 

“Send someone to Theed. Fetch the doctor please. The duchess is unwell,” Ben informed.

 

“Right away, Your Grace.” Richard said, rushing off.

 

Ben walked back to their chambers to his beloved. Keep vigil until the doctor comes.

 

* * *

 

 

Ben was pacing outside. The doctor and his nurse were inside, checking up on Rey. Padme’s nurse brought the baby back. She was quiet, just looking around, surely searching for Rey with her tiny eyes.

 

When her eyes fell on Ben, a big gummy smile broke onto her face.

 

“Paapa?” Padme called out extending her arm. Ben took her from the nurse. Padme pressed her mouth to his cheek. She hadn't quite mastered kisses but she tried regardless. Padme then rested her head on his shoulder. It seemed like the baby sensed there was something wrong.

 

After another 10 minutes the doctor came out. His expression didn't give anything away. It only made Ben more anxious.

 

“Your Grace,” the doctor looked deep into his eyes, “The duchess is expecting.”

 

Ben felt his stomach drop. He was feeling dizzy. Almost like the doctor was explaining something from under water.

 

The nurse walked out as well and Ben rushed inside. Rey was reclining on the bed, her back pressed to the headboard, cushioned by pillows.

 

Ben rushed forward, falling to his knees beside her. Rey had watery eyes, her lips quivering, as she bit on them to stop from crying.

 

Their daughter in his arms looked from one to the other, she was confused. Rey quickly took Padme from Ben, hugging the baby to her chest, before she became scared and started crying.

 

The same couldn't be said about Ben. He held her hand to his chest as tears streamed down his face. He was terrified of what this pregnancy might mean to them. He was scared of losing her.

 

And Rey? Ben didn't even dare to think how she must he feeling, having been through this once already. All by herself. It tore at his heart to imagine it.

 

Ben brought her small hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles and the inside of her palms.

 

“Are you feeling better?” Ben managed to get out.

 

Rey nodded over the baby's head. Padme was resting her head on the crook of her mother's neck.

 

“I'm sorry,” Ben croaked out. “I don't know if you were ready for this so early. I'm can't imagine how you must be feeling.”

 

Rey touched his lips to stop him.

 

“Ben, it's a miracle. This baby,” she said touching her lower belly, “Is the symbol of our love. A little piece of you living inside of me.”

 

“I know,” Ben said against her knuckles.

 

“But I don't know if I have the strength to lose another baby. I won't survive it,” Rey whispered.

 

Ben pushed up on his feet, crushing his lips to her, kissing her deeply.

 

“You think I can survive losing you Rey?” he said, “If something happens to you-" Ben couldn't finish the sentence, breaking into tears.

 

The baby was already snoozing against her neck, but she started to stir. Rey looked up at Ben with pleading eyes. So Ben tried to pull himself together.

 

Rey laid the baby down on the bed. Padme was fast asleep, without any care for the world. Ben felt Rey sob, then she turned away and laid down beside the baby.

 

Ben felt his heart break a little when he saw her looking at the baby. A lone tear from her right eye escaped and rolled down the bridge of the nose.

 

He leaned down and kissed her rosy cheek, nuzzling her cheekbones.

 

Ben laid down behind her cuddling her from behind. Rey melted into his chest, her eyes fluttering close for a moment, as she felt the warmth of his embrace.

 

He kissed his wife's temple, and the corner of her eye. His hands were wrapped around her waist, resting on her lower belly.

 

Ben took a sharp intake of breath as he felt her belly for the first time. A little piece of him residing inside. He never thought about fatherhood.

 

Until Padme he never gave a thought to children. But then he became Padme’s papa. And everything changed. But to have a little Rey of his own? His heart rejoiced at the possibility. But his mind cautioned him.

 

His grandmother died in childbirth, his uncle never married, but his sister-in-law, Katherine also died in childbirth.

 

His grandmother and his mother gave birth to healthy babies. Seemed like Skywalker women were strong enough to survive it. But the same couldn't be said about the wives.

 

Ben choked back a sob, thinking about it.

 

Rey was still awake, stars knew what she was thinking. She didn't want to lose another baby. But Ben didn't want to lose her.

 

She was the only thing that mattered to Ben. As romantic as the idea of his own flesh and blood growing in her belly sounded, he'd rather not have to risk her. For anything.

 

But what was done was done, Ben thought. It would be another day, another battle. And it might be time to return home.

 

He buried his face in her hair to breathe her in, pulling her flush to his body.

 

Rey was already drifting back to sleep. Ben couldn't help but close his eyes too.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on another mama Rey/reylo baby fic. If anyone is interested? [**What's Meant To Be**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295738)
> 
> As always please let me know your thoughts in the comments. Remember comments and review are the best motivator for a fic writer. :p
> 
> Love you all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely betas [iliveinthemoon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon) who helped me shape this story in the beginning.
> 
> Nori the ultimate beta,
> 
> And
> 
> My ever encouraging Wife, Robyn.
> 
> And  
> My tumblr: [@Shwtlee2Reylo](http://shwtlee2reylo.tumblr.com/). Come and say hi!


End file.
